


are you mine?

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin and Kyungsoo are in a hateful arranged marriage. They cannot go on a day without yelling at each other, trying to make the other's life a living hell. Is there hope for them to ever fall in love and live happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light in the small kitchen was on when Jongin stepped into their small apartment, hands making a quiet work at tugging off his work shoes to leave them at the small shoe rack near the door. He noticed a lump on the couch from his peripheral vision and contemplated whether or not to ignore it. It wasn’t that Jongin hated him (well okay, he might dislike the guy a little bit) but being forced into an arranged marriage by their fathers was the catalyst for the slight dislike. He had no idea who Do Kyungsoo was up until 6 months ago, and even though he relented, tried to be friends with the latter, the literally wide-eyed boy wouldn’t even budge. They had been married for 5 months now and Jongin could safely say that it wasn’t ideal, at all.

But to say that he didn’t feel any type of attraction towards the guy was a lie. Do Kyungsoo was simply beautiful. He wanted to say ethereal but then the dislike for the guy was still in his system, so he denied the word its entry. Do Kyungsoo, with his wide eyes and heart shaped lips and soft dark brown hair and the bangs that Jongin sometimes wanted to sweep off of his forehead and the cute nose and the slightly chubby cheeks and narrow shoulders and small, fragile-looking body. Do Kyungsoo was anything but fragile, however.

One time, when Jongin accidentally bumped into his back, a pain somewhere on his head shot up abruptly, pained groans leaving his mouth in an instant. When he looked down at the brunette and noticed the glare shooting from his wide eyes, Jongin knew the guy had smacked his head. He yelled, of course, feeling anger rising from his core as his own eyes widened, “Yah! What was that for?”

Kyungsoo had clucked his tongue then, eyes rolling obnoxiously as he said matter-of-factly, “You mess with me, I mess with you back.”

“I wasn’t–I didn’t–” He paused, heel of a palm pressing onto his forehead in apparent distress, “I _accidentally_ bumped into you, asshole.”

“Awh, I’m _sorry_. Pft, like I fucking care, _asshole_ ,” Kyungsoo had said, then abruptly left the scene. Jongin was left there in their bedroom all alone, unable to comprehend what had just taken place.

So, to say that Kim Jongin didn’t feel any type of attraction towards Do Kyungsoo was a lie, but even if the feeling existed, it was _miniscule_ , and it was all thanks to the guy’s arrogant, bitchy attitude.

That incident took place about 4 months ago, though similar incidents continued to happen regularly, starting with Jongin’s yelling, and then Kyungsoo yelling back, and ending with either one of them leaving the scene. However, lately he had noticed that Kyungsoo’s violent episodes were rather sparse. It was maybe due to the sudden workload that was sent Kyungsoo’s way by his father, but whatever it was, Jongin wanted to thank the deity that had made this all possible.

He stood right behind the couch, arms straight on the back of it as brown eyes trailed over the sleeping figure. Jongin had always preferred Kyungsoo’s sleeping face as he radiated innocence like that. His eyes swept over the various manila folders and papers scattered on the coffee table and on the floor. With a sigh, he made his way around the couch and picked up and arranged them into a neat pile on the table. Being proud of himself for doing such a good deed for his husband, he sat down on the floor and rested his arms and head on the space next to Kyungsoo’s body. He was sure the feeling of love would consume him someday, maybe if he was lucky, Kyungsoo would feel the same too, but for now, he let his eyelids droop and let a smile curve its way up on his lips as he welcomed sleep into his arms.

He couldn’t quite care as to what Kyungsoo’s reaction would be in the morning but for now, he cleared his mind off of negative thoughts and inhaled his husband’s comforting scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months ago**

Jongin was with Sehun in a bar when he received a text from his father. Frowning, he stared at the message for a long while, not being able to comprehend just why his father wanted to see him this late.

“What’s up? Taemin’s bugging you again?”

Jongin looks up at the mention of his ex’s name, the soft expression in his brown eyes turned hard instantly. Sehun had the nerve to look a little peeved, that bastard.

“It’s my father actually. And can you please stop mentioning Taemin’s name,” he sighed out, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, it’s not my fault your _ex_ can’t seem to move on already. He actually texted me this morning before I went to work,” Sehun informed, lithe fingers picking up the half-full glass of beer and sipping the drink, a calm look pasted on his face.

Jongin gave a noncommittal hum under his breath, knowing full well that Taemin was not going to let him go that easily. He would tell Sehun to just ignore him, but he knew Sehun already did that.

“Anyway, I have to get going. Don’t want my father to turn into a lion,” he said, already standing up and rummaging for his car keys in his slacks pockets. He saw the brief rolling of eyes from Sehun and seconds after, his friend handed him his precious car keys, dangling them between his long fingers.

“You’re so careless, Kim Jongin,” said Sehun while shaking his head. Jongin chuckled then, ruffling his friend’s hair and muttering a quick thanks before rushing out of the bar.

He hoped that whatever his father had to talk about would be good. He wasn’t sure he could take bad news anymore today.

*

“Come in.” His father’s voice sounded so husky. Jongin wondered if he had been drinking or he simply had a cold. Nevertheless, he gently pushed open the big wooden door to his father’s home office and after closing it behind him, he made his way to his father who was sitting at the large mahogany desk. Jongin knew that his father liked to emanate that kind of stance whenever someone met him in his office; he said once that he wanted to show off a dominating aura. Jongin couldn’t quite understand the point but he brushed it off as one of the things that his eccentric father would just do for kicks.

“So… what’s the occasion?” Jongin asked, eyebrows raised. His father leaned his elbows on the desk at that, fingers twined underneath his chin.

“You should get married.”

Jongin’s eyes widened comically as he swallowed the beer he had just drunk back down. Sputtering, he snapped, “What? Why on earth–That’s so random!”

His father’s face was adorned with amusement, however, and it confused the fuck out of Jongin. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he swept his unruly middle parted hair back and spoke up again, this time in a much calmer tone, “Dad, how and why did this topic come up so out of the blue?”

His father stood up, the sound of the legs of the antique club chair catching the floor shrilling in his ears, face still lack of the proper emotions Jongin wanted to see. He watched his father moved to one of the leather couches silently, his own face seemingly stuck with confusion.

“Look, son,” his father started, both arms resting on the back of the couch, “You’re not young anymore and you’re the only heir to this company of ours, my only _legitimate_ heir, so I–I might have set up a marriage for you…”

If Jongin could sum up his feelings right now it would definitely be horrified. Nothing else even came close to that. He finally sat down on the mahogany desk, back slouching and mind running amok. He couldn’t believe what his father had just done, _without_ his permission no less. All of Jongin’s life, he had been what people would call ‘the perfect son.’ He achieved stellar grades all throughout his school life, managed to score a 3.8 GPA during his university years, avoided clubbing and smoking and doing drugs because he knew it would badly affect his family’s reputation, so his father had never objected to any of his wants. That was just how it was and for 24 years of his life, this had been the mutual agreement between his parents and him. Jongin being the perfect son, never going against his parents’ words, and his parents giving him anything he wanted as a reward for being a good son.

He always thought that such bullshit like this would never even cross his father’s mind because the 50 year old man never pushed him into matters such as having a partner or getting married, _heck_ , he was such a perfect son that even his parents accepted him being bisexual. Most families would disown him in a heartbeat but nope, not his parents. He didn’t understand what changed now. Having his father going as far as setting up a marriage for him was _beyond_ confusing.

 “Dad, I don’t understand what’s going on…” He swallowed heavily before continuing, “You can’t expect me to just accept this kind of thing blindly. You arranged a marriage for me, Dad, _arranged_. How–Did you think this was a good idea?”

His father no longer had a look of amusement on his face, rather it was replaced with simply exhaustion now, his thick eyebrows furrowing and wrinkly lips pursing. “Jongin, come sit down next to me.”

Jongin dragged his heavy feet towards his father and sat himself down hesitantly on the lone couch adjacent to his father’s.

“I set up a meeting with his family next Monday at 8 PM so I expect you to be there, at our favourite restaurant. Understood?”

“No, no I won’t listen to you this time around, no.”

“Kim Jongin, I am your father and you _listen_ to me.”

“Fu–Dad, no, I won’t. You can’t make me, okay? I’m not going to let this pass easily. You’re asking too much from me now.”

“Your soon to be spouse’s name is Do Kyungsoo, the heir to DO Corp. I hope you’ll like him. After all,” his father stood up, starting for the door, “I heard that he’s just the type of guy you would go for.” The sound of the door clicking shut was the last thing Jongin heard, leaving him no room for argument.

Slumping against the leather couch, Jongin covered his frustrated yell into his fist, eyes pinched close.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your father did _what_?” Sehun spat the mineral water he had just drank back out, the content decorating the marble kitchen counter at his house. He groaned out loud at how the water had ended up in the wrong pipe and cursed Jongin vehemently. Jongin simply glared.

“I don’t understand the motive behind all this arranged marriage bullshit. He said that I’m his only heir and I acknowledge that, but how is marrying me with _another man_ going to help his business? It’s not like that Kyungsoo guy can get pregnant or something!”

Sehun gave him a scandalous look while wiping down the counter with a rag, “Are you saying you’re going to fuck this guy whom you’ve never even met–”

“Whom I _will_ meet in like an hour, actually,” Jongin corrected, glancing at the expensive wristwatch his mother had gotten him two years back.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Regardless, the prospect of marrying a stranger and building a life with him or her is just so… weird. It’s weird as fuck. What if this guy lives a double life? Heir to DO Corp by day, serial murderer by night. Oh God, the chills,” Sehun rubbed his forearms. Jongin heaved out a sigh at having an idiot for a friend. He was sure Luhan was the one affecting him.

“Well, if that’s the case then I shouldn’t worry since I have you to protect me from psycho maniacs, right?” Jongin joked, winking at his friend. “Um, how’s Luhan by the way?”

Sehun sat back down on the high stool next to Jongin, wiping his damp hands on his slacks like a 5 year old kid. In a sense, Sehun had always been a 5 year old. “He’s fine, doing great with his modeling stuff. Why are you asking?” He turned to look at Jongin, eyes narrowed in suspicion, “You’re not trying to get him back, _right_?”

Chuckles escaped his mouth, “No, you idiot. I’m just asking. It’s not a crime to ask how your friend’s partner is doing.”

“Good,” Sehun nodded, seemingly pleased. Jongin brought the glass of water to his lips and drank it in one gulp. “Parched?” His brunette friend asked, fingers playing with his house keys. Jongin shook his head, _not really_ , he answered, and only received a defeated huff from the latter.

“Well, it’s nearly 8 now so I think you better get going. Tell me all about this Kyungsoo fellow soon, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. Wish me luck, though, I fucking need it.”

“I can see that,” Sehun chuckled, showing him to the door. With one last ‘manly’ hug, Jongin started for the elevator. He hoped he had dressed well enough. He sort of wanted to impress the Dos and although he knew he could do nothing wrong with his outfit, he still felt nervous. Brushing back his styled hair, he puffed out a gust of air and hoped for the best.

*

His father was _not_ joking when he said he was going to like this guy. This–this perfection was wrapped in a man standing at his shoulder’s height, eyes wide like an owl’s and lips so pink and plump Jongin might have wanted to kiss him right there and then just to have a taste of the pure heaven Jongin was sure was there. He looked oh so delectable and he could already feel his anger towards his father’s action diminishing by the minute. The more he stared at this perfec–at _Kyungsoo_ , the calmer he felt. He already thought arranged marriage was not such a bad idea at all. That was how bad Kyungsoo had affected him.

“Good evening. I’m Kim Jongin,” he bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Do whom were both seen smiling, albeit a little too tightly. Jongin was having a hard time feeling comfortable. He saw Mrs. Do nudging Kyungsoo a little, causing him to stumble to Jongin’s side. Jongin was quick to catch him and in the midst of it all, he felt giddy at knowing that his hands felt so right wrapped around Kyungsoo’s hips.

Kyungsoo shot him a surprised look, though, wide eyes bulging, so he quickly let his hands fall to his sides again, lips pursed tightly as though to say _I’m sorry for that please forgive me_. Kyungsoo cleared his throat and bowed to Jongin’s parents, “Hello. I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongin hadn’t expected to hear such a deep voice coming from such a small man (and it was not an insult) but he liked it nevertheless. It all added up. It made Do Kyungsoo a little more perfect than he already was. They all sat down then, chairs not making any sound at all. They did have manners after all.

“So, um, thank you for joining us to dinner this evening,” his father spoke up first, breaking the awkward silence that hung over their heads.

The Dos nodded their heads, a polite smile stuck on their faces. Jongin compared them to an eerie doll.

“You’re quite welcome. As we’re here to discuss this marriage issue, why not let our sons be acquainted first and foremost? I mean, they _are_ the ones getting married very soon,” Mrs. Do said, her voice drifting pleasantly into Jongin’s ears. Now the polite smile was directed at Jongin. He hadn’t felt this uncomfortable in _years_.

Scratching the inner skin near his collar, Jongin cleared his throat and croaked out a very unattractive hi at Kyungsoo. The guy had a blank look on his face, but thanks to his mother, again, his face was soon pasted with a tight smile. At least that was a progress, Jongin remarked.

“Hello.”

_That was it?_ _Just a hello?_ Jongin was sure this guy was being forced to come as well but hey, at least he had the decency to dress well (not that Kyungsoo didn’t) and hoped to impress him.

Mr. Do let out a rather loud sigh then, and said, “Well, they will have more time to… _bond_ , but for now, let’s focus on our business.”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kyungsoo stealthily rolling his eyes at his father’s words and Jongin wondered about their family’s relationship. It appeared rather strained. Jongin was angry at his father, yes, but apart from that, he still maintained a good-natured relationship with his parents and his two older sisters. He was the ‘baby brother’ in the family, after all. The spoilt blood ran in him. Heck, he was so pampered that he still cuddled with his mother when the stress from work overwhelmed him.

The Dos, though, they seemed as though they didn’t even talk unless it was about business, if Mr. Do’s enthusiastic remarks about it was any sign. The old man was gesturing wildly as he talked about stocks and partnerships and shareholders. It was starting to bore the hell out of Jongin. He excused himself for a short walk after he finished his dinner, his mother giving him a small frown. His mother’s brown eyes lit up however when Kyungsoo mentioned that he was going to accompany Jongin. Jongin swallowed the lump stuck on his throat heavily, eyes pleading with his mother’s to _not_ let him roam around with Kyungsoo _alone_. His mother didn’t get the signal, frustratingly, as she gestured for them to walk ahead.

Hands in his pockets, he walked ahead of Kyungsoo soon after they escaped the confines of the restaurant. There were cobbled steps leading to a rather extravagant fish pond, so he trudged over to it, trying to ignore Kyungsoo’s infuriatingly addictive scent trailing behind him.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said out of the blue, warm hand catching Jongin’s wrist. Jongin stopped, still looking ahead of him but not trying to dislodge the hand either. “I know we’re supposed to be married in about 3 weeks, but I just want to let you know that–that I’m not okay with this stupid thing. If it weren’t for my mother, I wouldn’t even come here tonight. So–So I don’t want you to get ahead of yourself and think that just because I’m all quiet and _submissive_ -looking means that I’m okay with this whole fiasco, cos I’m not, _at all_. I’m fucking against it, you hear me?”

Hearing those words coming out of his soon to be partner’s mouth made Jongin felt angry, the heat from before searing once again. Who did this guy think he was? Did he think Jongin _agreed_ with this marriage in the first place? He didn’t even want to be married at such a young age!

“Excuse me?” Jongin scoffed, shaking the hand that was _still_ on his wrist, “Did you think I was okay with this whole thing?”

Kyungsoo seemed affronted, though he quickly schooled it back into a haughty one, “Well, judging from your constant blushes and stuttering, I had a feeling that you _were_ looking forward to this.”

Jongin gasped, face turned into a sneer, “I was _not_ blushing and I did _not_ stutter. No. You know what, this is great. It’s good that you gave me a heads up cos I didn’t want to be the one giving it to you first. You look like you could cry easily anyway and I didn’t want to be the cause of your tears.”

Kyungsoo’s thick lips (damn him and his stupid lips!) quirked up into a mean smirk, “Aww, _so_ caring. Such a great husband material.”

Jongin glanced over at his parents coming out of the restaurant, faces pasted with excitement. Jongin knew it meant only one thing.

The marriage was on.

Licking his lips, he swiped back his hair, feet already bringing him towards his awaiting parents. He didn’t want to deal with this bitchy person before him. He had had enough. If he thought he was going to be okay with this marriage before, well, Kyungsoo had ruined it for him. It was irrevocable.

Kyungsoo had no idea what was waiting for him once the marriage was consummated. It was going to be World War Three.


	4. Chapter 4

  
“Dude, I feel like you were born to wear suits,” Sehun whistled the moment Jongin stepped out of the boutique’s dressing room. He didn’t get to feel proud at Sehun’s comment, however, seeing that he was forced to go through all this tedious stuff. Ah, now he remembered why he despised marriage.  
  
His mother had wanted to ask Kyungsoo to rent a suit from the same boutique as well, but Mrs. Do had a different plan. She was a firm believer in pre-wedding customs; she had actually said that it was bad luck for a groom to see his bride— _significant other_ before the wedding, so she made an appointment for Kyungsoo in a different boutique, not that it all mattered to Jongin. It would be better if he didn’t have to see Kyungsoo’s face at all before or after the wedding, but as it was, they were betrothed to each other.  
  
He was about to step into the dressing room once again and tried on another pair of suit when Sehun alerted him to a text message. Sehun handed him his phone and he frowned at it. It was Kyungsoo.  
  
from **little do**  
12:23  
Our theme colour is maroon. Don’t go around renting a different colour, you hear me?  
  
That little shit. When had they decided their theme colour? Or was he not there when the meeting was convened? But this was _his_ marriage so he _had_ to be there. Scratching the back of his head, he typed in his reply expertly using only one finger; his trusted thumb.  
  
to **little do**  
12:24  
uh xcuse me? who let u decide this??  
  
The reply came in 10 seconds (Jongin was _not_ counting, shut up).  
  
from **little do**  
12:24  
Your parents and my parents. You were ‘busy’ with work meetings the day we discussed this. Now, stop talking and put on the maroon suits! It’s bad enough that I have to endure this stupid thing!  
  
He had half a mind to throw his phone at the wall, but his phone was not the problem here. Do Kyungshit was. Repressing the urge to yell out, he stomped into the dressing room and stared at his fuming figure. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t think he have the energy to enter this marriage with fucking Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was a devil reincarnated, this Jongin was sure.  
  
 _Maroon? Who even wears maroon suits these days? Fucking no one!_ Jongin was adamant that Kyungsoo was just trying to make his life a living hell. He didn’t know what the guy’s problem was; sure, they were forced into a marriage, but at least Jongin was trying to see this in a more positive light. Kyungsoo was trying too hard to distance himself away and it was frustrating him to no end!  
  
“Man, you okay in there?” He let Sehun knock on the door a few times before he answered with a defeated I’m okay. Sehun seemed to get the signal as he went quiet after that.  
  
He was not going to let Kyungsoo get under his skin like that. He was going to have to be strong, be even sassier than Kyungsoo was. He was going to have to let Kyungsoo know that he had messed with the wrong guy.  
  
*  
  
It seemed that luck was not on Jongin’s side today as just as he was about to step out of the wedding boutique, Sehun in tow, Taemin popped out of nowhere right in front of him, face so radiant that Jongin thought of reaching out to caress the soft skin. He snapped himself out of it, though, when Taemin asked, tone all cheerful it made Jongin’s heart ache, “Jongin ah! Sehun, hi! Wow, what are you doing here at a bridal shop? Are you guys getting… married?”  
  
Sehun suddenly choked on his saliva, patting his chest a few times exaggeratedly. Jongin sent him a sharp glare but was ignored. Taemin glanced at Sehun, thick black eyebrows drawn together, “Are you okay?”  
  
Sehun stood straight up, shoving a thumbs up at a confused looking Taemin, “I’m fine, fine. It’s just that—your question caught me off guard.”  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes, “No, Taemin, we are not, in fact, getting married.”  
  
Taemin huffed out a laugh, eyes crinkling, “Ah, oh, that felt better. For a minute there I thought you guys were picking suits for each other and stuff.”  
  
Sehun was on his phone when he spoke up, tone serious, “Ah guys, I have to go. Luhan needs me.” He looked up at Taemin with a polite smile, “It’s nice meeting you, Taemin. Well, have fun catching up, alright? I’ll see you at work later, Jongin ah.”  
  
Jongin was about to reach out to Sehun, begging him not leave him with Taemin alone, but the little fucker was already sprinting to his car. Scratching his nape, he turned to Taemin who was suddenly so much closer to him than before.  
  
“Uh, Tae, you are very close to me right now… In fact, it looks like you’re about to, uh, k-kiss–”  
  
“Jongin ah!”  
  
Both Taemin and he whipped their heads to the side, and Jongin immediately thanked God for sending Kyungsoo—wait, _Kyungsoo_? What was he doing here?  
  
He watched helplessly as Kyungsoo sidled up next to him, hand cautiously pushing Taemin’s away from his shoulders and tiptoed to give him a short kiss on the cheek. Eyes bulging, he only managed to watch Kyungsoo fixing the knot of his tie as his mind blanked out. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what a proper reaction should be seeing his _fiancé_ suddenly acting all sweet on him right now.  
  
“Hey, I’ve missed you,” Kyungsoo whined, those beautiful thick lips pouting as he shook his head like a puppy. Jongin was enthralled by the display so conjuring a proper reply was not something he could do at the moment. His eyes moved to Taemin who was looking as though he was ready to kill someone and he panicked.  
  
“K-Kyungsoo… Hey…” He dragged the syllables, eyes shifting back and forth to a still puppy looking Kyungsoo and a murderous looking Taemin. He gripped Kyungsoo by the sides and made him face Taemin, “T-this is Taemin. Taemin, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Taemin.”  
  
Taemin merely glared in response and Kyungsoo, well, Kyungsoo was beaming. Beaming so widely that it gave Jongin the chills.  
  
“Hello! I’m Jongin’s fiancé, Kyungsoo,” he stretched a hand for Taemin to shake, but Taemin ignored it. Instead, the black-haired man glanced up at Jongin and spat out a, “I’m leaving. _Bye_ , Jongin.”  
  
He watched Taemin’s retreating back in silence, wondering what the hell had just happened. Why was Kyungsoo acting so out of the norm? What had possessed Kyungsoo? And most importantly, what was Kyungsoo doing in this area?  
  
“My driver can’t pick me up right now. I’d have to ask you to drive me to my workplace,” Kyungsoo had said, voice returning to that monotone quality that Jongin had become accustomed to. Ah well, at least he felt better knowing that Kyungsoo was becoming himself once again.  
  
*  
  
Driving the car effortlessly, elbow resting on the windowsill and hand steering the wheel expertly, his free hand was on his lap, fingers tapping on his knee to a random beat. Jongin was dying to ask Kyungsoo what that was all about but before he could voice it out, Kyungsoo beat him to it.  
  
“You could die if our parents saw that just now. Frankly, I don’t quite care if you die anyway, but my parents will be grilling on me if they know that their future son-in-law is cheating behind my back so… You get the gist.”  
  
Jongin was too tired to deny Kyungsoo’s cheating accusation, so he kept quiet, focusing more on the road. Apparently, Kyungsoo was not going to let the topic go easily.  
  
“So you _are_ cheating then? I don’t care, honestly, but it’s kind of surprising to know that that is your type. He looks a bit… Um, never mind.”  
  
Jongin replaced the hand on the steering wheel with his free hand on the lap, the hand on the windowsill bent to massage his aching temples. “Go on, you’ve gone too far anyway.”  
  
He felt rather than saw Kyungsoo’s glare at him. “You can just drop me off at a bus stop near the company. I can walk.”  
  
Feeling angry at Kyungsoo’s off and on mood, Jongin simply agreed and no more conversation was initiated then. He somehow knew that Kyungsoo must have felt jealous a little at what Taemin had done before but of course, admitting it would mean the end of the world so he must have kept it to himself and came up with that stupid reason. His parents were nowhere near the area, besides, they wouldn’t have gone there anyway.  
  
Jongin didn’t even glance at Kyungsoo as he got out of the car and slammed the door so loud it shook his expensive car. Jongin didn’t want to show that he cared so he drove off, leaving Kyungsoo on the pavement all alone. He would feel bad if he didn’t think Kyungsoo deserved it.  
  
 _Well, you mess with Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin will fuck you up._


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. and Mrs. Do had suggested they held their wedding in a garden and of course Jongin’s parents had agreed without batting a single eyelash. Jongin was offended that he was not consoled first regarding that because who even wanted to have their wedding out in the open? Not Jongin. But of course his parents had explained that they didn’t want to go against the Dos because they were _really_ important people and their family business could get in trouble etc. those kind of bullshits that Jongin didn’t really want to hear about. So, garden wedding it was.

As if all the preparations and hassles weren’t enough, he had to endure a weird Kyungsoo during the wedding day itself, after of course, the doe eyed male managed to sneak past Mrs. Do into his room in the hotel. He was in the midst of buttoning up his tuxedo when Kyungsoo came in and slammed the door shut behind him, leaning against the wooden frame and breathing heavily.

“What’s up with you? Ran a marathon?” Jongin said, tone bored, while busy fixing the black bowtie around his neck. He saw Kyungsoo shaking his head tiredly through the mirror and said no more, deciding that Kyungsoo was the one who seemed like he had something to say.

“You’re not going to kiss me when the marriage is officiated, right?”

Jongin scoffed, running his hands down the tuxedo fitting his body perfectly. “The thought didn’t even come to my mind.” He saw Kyungsoo pushing himself off of the door and strutted his way to Jongin who was standing in front of the mirror. He tried to calm his heartbeats down at the way Kyungsoo walked so seductively, eyelids drooped and that tongue, oh God that tongue, running over his bottom lip. He soon had Kyungsoo draped by his side, his hands overlapping on Jongin’s padded shoulder and lips so close to his neck he could feel himself sweating. Through the mirror, he could see Kyungsoo tiptoeing just a little before brushing his lips against the lobe of his ear and whispered, “ _Gotcha_ ,” and walked away, heading towards the door. Jongin’s mind was reeling, wondering what the hell had happened and why the hell Kyungsoo did that to him.

Just as the door clicked shut, he felt a faint throbbing near his lower region and groaned out loud at the sight of his awakened dick. Thinking of nothing but his grandmother and grandfather doing _it_ , he cursed Kyungsoo to the nines and made sure he was going to torture the guy the moment they were left alone for their ‘first night.’

*

Do Kyungsoo was one hell of an actor was what running through Jongin’s mind when the officiant droned on and on about how holy this matrimony was and the likes. Jongin honestly wasn’t listening. Rather, he was focused on the look Kyungsoo had pasted on his face: excitement. If Jongin didn’t know any better, he was going to believe that Kyungsoo was looking forward to being married to him. But the people gathering here didn’t know any better, so Jongin felt sorry for them.

He spotted Sehun on the third row, a pretty Luhan next to him. They were both seen smiling, although Luhan’s was more genuine and all childlike excitement while Sehun’s was forced. After all, he did know how Jongin really felt about this marriage. A few more of his colleagues were seen and Jongin felt sort of happy knowing that they were here for him… or for the free food, but whatever. His parents were on the first row on his right, his mother nearly crying with unshed tears in her small eyes and his father trying to calm her down by patting her hand on her lap. His two sisters were on the first row as well but without their husbands and children. Jongin recognized a few of Kyungsoo’s relatives and saw Mr. and Mrs. Do on the first row on the left, looking nothing short of… bored.

Then it was time for the rings. Jongin took the ring handed by the groomsman that his mother had chosen for him and slipped it on Kyungsoo’s outstretched finger, not even looking at him at all. He only felt nerves coursing through his system as he willed his hand to stop shaking so much. Part of him was admiring how fitting the ring was on Kyungsoo’s beautiful finger, and another part of him was condemning himself for losing his way once again. Their relationship might be official very soon, but it didn’t mean it was going to be a happy one as Kyungsoo had so adamantly reminding him about it.

As he glanced up at Kyungsoo, he was blinded by his beauty, hair slicked back and small body encased in that fitting soft maroon suit. He almost wanted to reach out his hand and cradle his head and bring him nearer to him as he slid his lips against Kyungsoo’s–

“Jongin? Your finger, please,” Kyungsoo had whispered, face so near that Jongin could have just leave a peck on his blemish-free cheek, but he refrained himself from doing so. Instead, he held out his hand and watched silently as Kyungsoo slid the simple gold ring onto his finger and smiling up at him. Jongin cleared his throat to regain his voice, and as he listened to the officiant announcing them husband and husband, he felt the back of his eyes stinging. It was sad that he wouldn’t get to have this chance again, and that the one day that was supposed to be happy for him was tainted by this forced marriage, and that the person who was supposed to be his husband was Do Kyungsoo, a person who didn’t even care about him, much less love him genuinely. It was extremely saddening that while people were clapping their hands and smiling widely at Jongin and Kyungsoo, the only feeling residing in his heart was unhappiness. The fact that there was nothing that he could do to change this fate of his was making him depressed.

“Any other day, I’d have loved to see you getting all quiet like this, but this is our wedding day, so put back the smile on your face and let’s face our family,” Kyungsoo whispered in his ear out of the blue, bringing him back to earth. Scratching his nape, he held out his hand and locked their fingers together.

They walked down the aisle with people from left and right throwing flower petals (who the _fuck_ suggested doing that?) at them. Jongin forced a smile on his face and hoped that his parents wouldn’t detect anything weird going on. He felt the wind rustling his made hair and thanked God that he had waxed it beforehand, else he was going to have to rush to the public toilet to fix it again. He saw Kyungsoo bowing and smiling widely at some of the guests and Jongin wanted to glare at him for acting so naturally, as though this wedding had been on the forefront of his mind the whole time. He had a hard time trying to act happy but as he watched his mother wiping tears that somehow couldn’t stop sliding down her cheeks, he felt guilty, although this wouldn’t happen if his father had not meddled in his private life.

He knew Kyungsoo was surprised when he wrapped an arm around the latter’s waist, bringing him closer to his side as the photographer readied before them, camera in his expert hands. Jongin’s eyes were trained on the camera, though he was itching to see the surprised look he knew was there on his spouse’s face.

A few more flashes and it was deemed enough. He mingled with the guests after separating with Kyungsoo, chuckling and smiling at Sehun’s jokes and Luhan’s reminiscing of their past memories together. At least now he felt genuinely happy.

*

Kyungsoo’s father had gifted them a small but cosy apartment as their wedding present, and even though Jongin had told him that he shouldn’t have gone to all the trouble, the old man was persistent and insisted that they accepted his gift. So, he found himself in the bedroom, staring at the king sized bed placed at the center of the room, two white oak bedside tables, a three door closet at the corner of the room and a simple dressing table adjacent to the closet. Jongin noticed that it must have come in a set since it was all white oak. He silently praised Mr. Do’s tastes.

They had moved all their important things to the apartment a week prior the wedding, so it was quick work settling themselves into the house. Right after the ceremony ended, Jongin had insisted they return to their apartment to _christen_ their new house. Kyungsoo’s cheeks had heated up so quick Jongin felt a surge of pride running down his spine as their family cheered him on, making catcalls and whatnot. Kyungsoo was playing along with it as he smacked Jongin’s arm and said with a naughty smile as though he hadn’t just blushed moments prior, “We’re not exhibitionists, Jongin, God, stop telling everyone everything!”

Jongin’s mouth felt dry as he swallowed down the lump stuck on his throat slowly, lips just itching to kiss that damn smirk off of Kyungsoo’s face. They stared at each other for how many minutes Jongin didn’t even know, his mind cataloguing Kyungsoo’s features and burning it onto his eyelids, before he felt a gentle push on his chest. “Okay, okay, before you impregnate my cousin right now you better go home to that apartment of yours!” A roaring of laughter and then he felt more hands shoving them inside the car waiting for them outside, courtesy of Mr. Do again surely.

“Oh God, finally,” Kyungsoo groaned in probably relief the moment the driver shut the door. Jongin snapped out of his thoughts and brought his eyes to the partition rolled up before them. He snickered to himself. There was nothing dirty going on here but it was considerate of the driver.

He was brought to reality once again when Kyungsoo walked past him, brushing against his shoulder purposely as he muttered, “Go sleep on the couch. This bedroom’s mine,” and climbed up on the bed and snuggled with the pillows without further ado. Jongin pinched his eyes close, willing himself to be patient, to just endure this for a while. Snatching two pillows from Kyungsoo’s grip just out of spite, and mentally shouting _fuck yes!_ when Kyungsoo yelled at him, he ruffled his _husband’s_ hair roughly. Kyungsoo tried to bite off his hand angrily but Jongin was quick on his feet as he swayed his way out of the bedroom. As he shut the door close behind him, he mumbled a soft ‘goodnight,’ a childlike grin on his makeup free face.

Maybe this kind of first night wasn’t what he had in mind when he thought of it before, but at least he felt a sense of satisfaction coursing through his veins and that was counted as more than adequate when your spouse was Do Kyungsoo. Stuffing his face into the fluffy pillow, he grinned into it as he replayed the image of Kyungsoo trying to bite his hand in his mind incessantly and soon enough, he felt himself slowly losing grip on reality as sleep pulled him down into its dark abyss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present day**

Jongin was not someone who followed routines well. If he would be given the chance to sleep for a week without waking up, he would snatch the golden opportunity and use it to his full advantage. But as it was, he was bestowed with a job at his father’s company and wanted it or not, he had to follow routines well. Woke up at 6.30 in the morning every day, showered for approximately 15 minutes, got ready by 7.10 in the morning, snatched a quick breakfast from McD while on his way to work and by 7.45 in the morning, he would have arrived at the carpark and soon, he would be sauntering his way inside the building, workers who were scattering around greeting him with a ‘Good morning, Mr. Kim!’

Jongin was used to this routine before a certain Do Kyungsoo came barging in his life.

Nonetheless, he wouldn’t allow the man to disrupt his daily schedule. For 5 months of their married life, Jongin would use the bathroom outside of the bedroom to himself and Kyungsoo would use the one in their master bedroom. That had been the unspoken agreement between them. However, Jongin had woken up late (damn his stupid alarm clock, didn’t even ring because he had forgotten he put his phone on silent mode last night!) this morning and he was running behind his schedule. That wouldn’t do. His small eyes were trying its best to not fall close as he tried to find his way to the bathroom like a blind man, groping the furniture along the way. His mind didn’t register that he was walking into the bedroom as his hand snatched a towel on the rack near the bathroom before entering it.

*

A shriek that could deafen his ears reverberate through the room as he walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his defined hips. Surprised, he was faced with a livid looking Kyungsoo.

“You–You! Who allowed you to use my bathroom?” Kyungsoo shrieked some more, and Jongin was trying his hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous sight. He should be used to it, really, but seeing Kyungsoo wearing only an oversized worn out black t-shirt and probably _nothing_ underneath was making him want to laugh in glee at the adorableness. Of course, Kyungsoo getting red-faced and angry was not something that was particularly adorable, but he was Jongin, and Jongin always found beauty in the weirdest places.

Tying the knot tighter on his towel, he said, tone nonchalant, “This is _our_ house, no?”

Kyungsoo charged over to him, thick, Shin Chan-like eyebrows drawn together so tight that Jongin feared for its safety, lips pursed and face getting redder by the minute. He stood straight before Jongin, one finger pointing at his chest as he spat out a, “Don’t you _dare_ come in here again, you hear me? If I ever caught you sneaking inside, I will–”

“You will… what?” Jongin said, his own eyebrows raised indifferently as he loomed over Kyungsoo’s small figure. He noticed the way Kyungsoo gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing, and mentally enjoyed making Kyungsoo flustered like that. Crossing his arms on his chest, he took a step forward, and forward, and forward, until Kyungsoo was backed away against the foot of the bed. “What, Do Kyungsoo, cat’s got your tongue?”

Kyungsoo was frowning so hard right now, and Jongin traced his eyes to the sweat dotting near his temples. Pulling his focus back on Kyungsoo’s face, Jongin’s lips curved up a smirk on its own volition as he reached out one hand to caress Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “You will _what_?”

He saw the glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the angry, dissatisfied at not getting his way glint, but Jongin ignored it. “ _Get the fuck off of me while I’m still talking nicely, Kim Jongin_ ,” he gritted out.

Jongin’s smirk somehow broadened wider at that. He thought he enjoyed teasing Kyungsoo too much and he would probably get a taste of his own medicine _very_ soon but he didn’t quite care. This was the closest they had been to with each other and he wasn’t going to pass the chance just like that. Bending even farther down, he made sure he brushed his lips against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear before whispering out a, “ _Or what?_ ”

In retrospect, he _really_ shouldn’t have bothered to ask that as he felt an acute pain on his groin seconds later. Howling out in pain, he backed away from the smug looking Kyungsoo as he cupped his injured dick in his hands, shooting out glares at his devil of a husband.

“Oops, sorry. Have fun nursing that!” Kyungsoo said as he skipped over to the bathroom, cackling like a banshee.

Fuck schedules, fuck routines! He was going to have to take an MC for today. _That little shit!_


	7. Chapter 7

  
It was a Saturday and Jongin didn’t have anything to do this particular day. Lounging around on the couch, he watched a re-run of Immortal Song 2 in silence while munching on a bowl of homemade popcorns (courtesy of Kyungsoo surprisingly). Kyungsoo was in their supposed shared bedroom doing God knew what. He was laughing at the screen when the MCs made jokes with the singers in the backstage room when he heard vibrations coming from somewhere on the coffee table where he had his feet propped up. Sighing at the disturbance, he let his feet down as he wiped his oily hands on a tissue and reached for the phone.  
  
from **mommy**  
13:10  
Jongin ah, your father and I are going to visit you tonight, okay? I’ve missed you, my baby!  
  
Shit. Fuck. He was panicking inside but he tried to control it. He couldn’t let his parents know that his relationship with Kyungsoo was still rocky even after 5 months of marriage! He was going to get it from his mother. He tried to come up with excuses, lame ones even, just to avoid his parents from coming to visit him, but at last, he admitted defeat.  
  
With his lower lip under his teeth, he typed out a quick reply, saying ‘yes, sure, Mom! Can’t wait to see you!’ He slumped back against the couch, groaning in his hands.  
  
*  
  
He didn’t bother to knock on the door anymore even though Kyungsoo would still pitch a fit whenever he barged into the room just like that. He found Kyungsoo napping on the bed, hands clasped under his head and legs bent in a foetal position. He looked so small surrounded by the white fluffy pillows, almost as though he was a cupid in heaven… Wow, Jongin was really starting to get off track.  
  
He walked nearer to the bed and looked down on the peacefulness embodiment. Jongin wondered why Kyungsoo wasn’t as peaceful as this when his eyes were opened. It wouldn’t be so bad to not have to yell at each other all the time. He tried to think of gentler ways to wake his husband up just so he could deliver the news, but somehow waking him up was not really on his agenda right now. Rather, joining Kyungsoo on the bed and snuggling him was.  
  
He was pondering on the possibility of Kyungsoo waking up if he were to caress his hair… It seemed far from plausible, although he was aware that his husband was a light sleeper. Biting down on his lip, he slowly reached out a hand to–  
  
“What the fuck are you trying to do?” Even while he was drowsy with sleep, Kyungsoo could conjure such a menacing tone. Clearing his throat, Jongin frowned and replied, his tone hard, “I was trying to slap you awake, _obviously_.”  
  
Kyungsoo had a look of suspicion on his face and it caused nervousness on Jongin’s part. Crossing his arms on his chest, he turned his eyes to the wide windows to avoid Kyungsoo’s gaze and informed him of the news, “My parents are coming to visit us today, so stop sleeping.”  
  
Jongin stepped back in surprise when Kyungsoo jolted up on the bed, sitting up abruptly, eyes wide in franticness. “What? Why? For what?”  
  
Jongin’s chuckle was lacking any mirth in them as he answered in a snarky tone, “The verb is in the sentence, Do Kyungsoo. Please focus.”  
  
He received a glare in return. He was so used to it, it didn’t faze him anymore. He simply gave back a level-headed gaze.  
  
“I fucking hate you.”  
  
Jongin didn’t allow his heart to rule his mind so he ignored the look of cuteness on Kyungsoo’s face. “Thanks. Now get the hell up and go cook something.”  
  
“Why the hell should I? Do I look like your maid?”  
  
“No. But you’re my husband.”  
  
Kyungsoo huffed out a scornful laugh then, face twisted in such a sneer that it somehow ticked Jongin off a little. “You are awfully comfortable addressing me with that term.”  
  
“It’s the truth, isn’t it?”  
  
Jongin ignored the indescribable gaze Kyungsoo was sending him, eyes locking for how many seconds Jongin wasn’t sure, but he ripped them off of Kyungsoo’s and looked away to the side, staring at nothing in particular. He ignored the rapid thudding of his heart and said in a final tone, “Just… Get up and I’ll help you cook. I’ll wait for you to freshen up. In the meantime, I’ll just go and tidy up our place.”  
  
He didn’t see the look on Kyungsoo’s face then as he started for the door, clicking it shut behind him as soon as he was out into the hall. He sighed out a heavy sigh, hoping only for the best tonight.  
  
*  
  
“Cut the onions properly, Jongin, come on! You’re so helpless.”  
  
Jongin glared at Kyungsoo’s back, tears in his eyes. Fucking onions making him fucking cry. The sounds filling the small kitchen were the violent thud of knife against cutting board and the sizzling of whatever it was that was in the pan. Sniffling, Jongin’s sleeves became the victim of Jongin’s tears and snot.  
  
“Can you hurry up, Mr. Kim, I’m cooking something here and I _need_ the onions _yesterday_.”  
  
Jongin’s sniffles again, “I’m–I’m cutting them as fast as I c-can right now, Mrs. Kim, can y-you be patient?”  
  
“Are you _crying_?” Kyungsoo’s head whipped around to stare at Jongin incredulously. “Oh my God, you are such cry-baby.” Kyungsoo’s chuckling was hurting Jongin’s pride but he didn’t want to show that he was affected by it.  
  
Dumping the onions in a small bowl, he handed it to Kyungsoo without even sparing a glance at the laughing male. He looked up, though, when for a split second, their hands touched accidentally. Kyungsoo didn’t notice it as he was still chuckling, one hand holding the bowl and the other wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
“Thanks Mr. Kim, for making me so entertained this time of the day.”  
  
Jongin simply swallowed down a gulp and brought the cutting board and knife to the sink to be washed. “Anything else?” He asked, hands diligently scrubbing the items with soap.  
  
Kyungsoo gently added the onions into the pan, stirring the contents with a wooden spatula. “Can you help take out the nice plates and cups from the cabinet up there?”  
  
Jongin put the washed items on the dish rack, drying his hands on the hand towel before proceeding with what Kyungsoo had instructed him to do. The atmosphere was beginning to grow comfortable between them, and Jongin liked it. With a small smile, he wiped off the slight dusts on the plates and cups with a clean cloth before arranging them on the dining table.  
  
*  
  
“Ah, my beautiful son, come here,” his mother addressed Kyungsoo the moment Jongin opened the door. He didn’t get to feel offended that his mother was greeting _Kyungsoo_ first instead of her actual son because his father pulled him into an embrace.  
  
Well, that was a great start to what he hoped would be a lovely evening.  
  
Kyungsoo served the dishes well, a polite smile stuck on his face. Jongin needed to learn some acting skills from him, really. Jongin helped scoop the rice on the plate and he knew their acting was good by the barely repressed excited glint in his parents’ mannerisms.  
  
“You two look so perfect together,” his mother sighed, chin propped up on her dainty hand. Jongin sent her a smile that was supposed to be insincere, but since his mother was oblivious to what was happening in his life, she must have thought he was agreeing to her statement.  
  
Settling down to eat, they made little chats with each other. It was mostly about their married life, how they were getting along, any plans of adopting to which Jongin and Kyungsoo accidentally choked on their food, and the likes.  
  
“Mom, really, it’s a little bit too early to talk about kids, don’t you think? I don’t think Kyungsoo’s ready for it, anyway.” He knew he was asking for his own death by putting the blame on Kyungsoo, but it was partially the truth, no?  
  
“Yes, mother. Jongin is too busy these days anyway and I’m not sure he can channel his attention well on the kids, if we were to adopt one.” Kyungsoo finished the statement with another polite smile, eyes barely showing any expression or any type of gleam that could show he was being either insincere or sincere with his statement.  
  
His parents frowned, and his mother asked, tone curious, “Jongin, is that true? I told you to stop working too hard, didn’t I?”  
  
Under the table, Jongin low-key kicked Kyungsoo’s shin, but the guy barely reacted to it. Instead, Kyungsoo returned his focus to the food before him and started eating again, chewing the food slowly from what Jongin could see from his side profile.  
  
“Well,” Jongin paused to let out a nervous chuckle, “If Kyungsoo really wants me around that much, then I will stop working the additional shifts.”  
  
His mother appeared to like his answer as she leaned back against the chair, a fond smile on her pretty face. “That’s more like it.”  
  
*  
  
“You kick me again, I’ll have your dick as my dinner, you hear me?” Kyungsoo had him backed on the wall the instant his parents were out of the door. Instead of showing his fear, Jongin chuckled. “Okay, let me make that clear. Are you talking about blowjob kind of dinner or–”  
  
“You have some nerve, huh,” Kyungsoo sneered, arm pressed even tighter against Jongin’s neck. Jongin would feel scared if Kyungsoo hadn’t look so adorable being all worked up like that. Besides, the feel of Kyungsoo’s soft skin on his was exhilarating.  
  
Jongin slumped against the wall, knees bent forward so that he was at Kyungsoo’s height. “Why are you blushing?” He asked, tone teasing. The pink on the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears deepened in ferocity and Jongin mentally cooed at the image.  
  
“Shut the hell up, ugh!” Kyungsoo released his hold and stomped his way to their room, slamming the door violently. Despite all that, a grin still managed to find its way on Jongin’s lips.  
  
Jongin – 1, Kyungsoo – 0.


	8. Chapter 8

Jongin had an agenda. An agenda that had been going on for 2 weeks long actually. However, the agenda fell flat each day and it started to dissuade him little by little. This morning before going to work, he decided to give the plan one final go. If it still didn’t work, then, Jongin would have to call it quits.

Purposely not tying the knot of his tie properly, he stood before the wall-mounted half body mirror in the hall just outside the master bedroom, whistling anxiously as he kept sneaking glances at his husband inside the room. He mentally announced victory when he felt a pair of eyes trained on his figure.

“Are you blind?” Kyungsoo said, tone uninterested and face devoid of any kind of expression. Jongin snapped his eyes at him, pretending to be surprised at the sudden question. “What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo scoffed while rolling his eyes. He walked out of the room and stood in front of a puzzled Jongin. “Your tie, you idiot. You’ve been standing right in front of the mirror and yet you still can’t fix the freaking knot? Are you 5 years old?”

“Are you implying that 5 year olds are incapable of tying their own tie?”

Kyungsoo gave him a look that blatantly screamed ‘what the fuck?’ and Jongin considered that a small victory, until the next words left his mouth, “Whatever. Just don’t be embarrassed when people stare at you at work.”

“The only reason they’ll be staring at me is because of my good looks,” Jongin blurted out once he panicked at seeing Kyungsoo already walking away to the front door. This was really not in the plan. He wanted Kyungsoo to come back, and come back right now! Oh, this would be the time he wished he had teleportation or whatever the power for communicating with people via mind was!

He heard a snort once, and Kyungsoo turned to look over his shoulder, “You’re such a fucking narcissist.”

“Well,” Jongin dragged out the syllables, the next words already forming in his mind and ready to leave his mouth, “At least my secretary enjoys looking at my face _and_ fixing my tie for me.” He mentally sent an apology to Soojung for dragging her into this mess.

Jongin could practically see the wheels in Kyungsoo’s head turning and twisting as an expression that was akin to confusion plus murderous plus psychotic started to adorn his face. Jongin didn’t even know how he could fit all of those expressions at a time, but none of that mattered as long as Kyungsoo would finally show his  jealousy.

“Doesn’t she know you’re married?” Kyungsoo asked. It was so obvious to Jongin that his voice was strained, as though he was trying to hold something back, and Jongin started to feel glee consuming him, tickling at his heart.

“Of course she knows, it’s highly publicized after all.…”

“Don’t you feel embarrassed that your colleagues see your secretary taking care of you like a kid?” It seemed that Kyungsoo had eaten the bait as he turned around fully now, hip cocking to the side and hand placed on it, a look of incredulity on his handsome face. Yes, he was handsome and Jongin admitted that.

Jongin didn’t really want to lie all the way but somehow, those words escaped the confines of his lips without being filtered in his mind first, “Of course we did it in my office.” Oops, maybe not the right thing to say. Kyungsoo’s expression darkened at that before he schooled it back expertly into one of nonchalance. Unfortunately for him, Jongin had seen it.

“Come here.”

Eyebrows raised, Jongin asked, puzzled, “Pardon?”

“Come the fuck here, you idiot.”

“Um, what for? If you’re going to punch me, then no thank you.”

Kyungsoo had looked at him as though he was about to lose his patience, so with apprehension, Jongin walked forwards and stopped until he could feel Kyungsoo’s breath against his chin. He flinched when he saw Kyungsoo raising his hands but calmed himself down when his doe eyed husband fixed the messy knot on his tie. He was looking so focused and it caused a flutter in Jongin’s chest – with that furrowed eyebrows and thick pursed lips. Biting down on his lip to contain his smile, he cleared his throat once Kyungsoo released him, patting the tie one last time softly. “There you go. Tell your secretary hello for me, will you?” Jongin detected the slight malice in his tone and not wanting to evoke any kind of anger anymore from his husband, he nodded his head once.

Kyungsoo gave him a tight-lipped smile before he turned on his heels and went out of their monotone apartment. The tingling in his stomach and the rapid beats of his heart were what accompanied him all throughout his journey to work and it was hard to name the feeling residing in him.

*

“Good morning, Soojung,” he nodded at his secretary who was preoccupied by her fingers. Soojung glanced up and Jongin saw her light brown eyes trailing down to his neat tie and as expected, a small smirk graced her face soon after.

“Kyungsoo finally gave in to your shit and did it?”

Jongin chuckled, “You know, Soojung, I’m still your boss.”

Soojung was rolling her eyes when she said, “Good luck finding another secretary who could put up with your shit. I dare you.”

Jongin acknowledged that; Soojung was extremely capable in every sense of the word. And she was also the _only_ secretary Jongin was comfortable with and it would be mind-splitting if he were to replace her with someone else. Jongin knew this, and Soojung too. That was why she often threatened him to replace her because she _knew_ he wouldn’t.

“Go do your work instead of filing your nails,” he finally replied, but without malice in his tone. Instead, he had a slight smile on his face. “Don’t you ruin my mood this morning.”

“Aww, lover boy’s on cloud nine. Okay, okay, I’ll give you time to jack off to the image of Kyungsoo fixing your tie, alright? I won’t let _anybody_ in for, hm, 30 minutes is enough, right?”

Soojung was cackling when Jongin stalked off to his office, frowning and cheeks blushing. Both Kyungsoo and Soojung had almost the same personality now that he thought about it. It wouldn’t be so bad to have them meeting up and getting them to be friends with each other.

As he set his black briefcase down on the table, the image of both Soojung and Kyungsoo teaming up against him and teasing him nonstop popped into his mind. On a second note, scratch that. He would _never_ let them cross paths!


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin’s father had delivered a sudden news during their lunch break at the office, and now, two hours later, he was still thinking of ways to break it to Kyungsoo. If it was up to him, he didn’t even want Kyungsoo to know about it but his father was determined on extending the invitation to spouses as well.  
  
Scrubbing his face with his left hand, he slumped against the comfortable leather swivel chair. The company dinner party was going to be held at 8PM tonight and Jongin inwardly cursed his father for only telling him about that just now. It seemed that even by having some sort of control in this company, it didn’t mean he was on top of everything that went in and out.  
  
He played with the edges of his smartphone for a while, trailing one long index finger along the edges, pondering endlessly. Finally, he made up his mind.  
  
to **do kyungsoo**  
15:20  
get ready by 8. have a company dinner party to go to  
  
Being straightforward had always been the best option anyway. In less than a minute, he received a reply, his phone vibrating against the polished wooden desk top.  
  
from **do kyungsoo**  
15:20  
And why should I go? It’s YOUR company, not mine. I’m not obligated to attend.  
  
Figures. Of course Kyungsoo was going to put up a fight. When your spouse was Do Kyungsoo, you had to be prepared for all sorts of incoming attacks.  
  
to **do kyungsoo**  
15:22  
father forced you to. just listen to him. do you think i wanna attend?  
  
from **do kyungsoo**  
15:22  
Fuck you.  
  
to **do kyungsoo**  
15:23  
gladly  
  
Once he realized he wasn’t getting any reply, he smiled to himself in victory.  
  
Jongin – 2, Kyungsoo – 0.  
  
*  
  
Being a CEO had its perks. For instance, his office was equipped with a shower room. Sure, it wasn’t as luxurious as he hoped it to be, but at least that was something. After persuading Soojung to follow him to the mall to pick out the best suit for tonight’s event, he went straight back to the office and freshened himself up. He had texted Kyungsoo that he would be picking him up by 7.30 and although the latter didn’t respond, Jongin knew he got the message.  
  
Soojung had reassured him again and again that he did look good and by the nth time, he finally let the woman go.  
  
“Seriously, I just hope Kyungsoo would be able to stand your stupid ass for a long, long time, Jongin.”  
  
“He can’t. Not now anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, well. Have fun at the party, okay? If there’s any juicy gossip, do tell me.”  
  
“Wait, you’re not going to be there?”  
  
Soojung gave him a ‘really, bitch?’ look. “You’ve been dragging my ass everywhere since 5PM and now it’s 7 and you’re asking me if I’m going? Of course I’m not! I won’t have the time to change and look as fab as you!”  
  
Jongin willed himself to not roll his eyes at his secretary’s antics. “Okay, fine. Thanks, by the way, for…you know, entertaining me today.”  
  
Soojung visibly shuddered and for a moment, Jongin wondered what had he said wrong. “Don’t say things like _entertaining me_. It makes me feel…ew, just no, alright?” She explained as she went about arranging the scattered papers on her desk into a neat pile.  
  
Nodding his head even though Soojung couldn’t see, he watched silently as the woman tucked stray pieces of hair behind her ear, her other free hand quickly packing everything expertly. Jongin chuckled under his breath when Soojung yelled out a curse after getting her toe stubbed at the foot of the desk.  
  
“You’re so clumsy,” he admonished, crouching down to soothe her toe by massaging it. He heard Soojung huffing out a sigh as she leaned her hip against the edge of the desk.  
  
“People are gonna think you’re giving me–”  
  
“Yeap there all done!” Jongin instantly stood up, clearing his throat purposely and avoiding Soojung’s smug gaze. He knew there was no one left in the building, but still, Soojung’s words struck a chord somehow. It wasn’t that he was flustered or anything like that; it was just that the image he conjured soon after the words left her mouth was of Kyungsoo…  
  
“Well, anyway, thank you my dear gentleman. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Have fun with your boo.”  
  
“A-alright.”  
  
After a final hug, he was left in the building all alone, the lights already dimmed. Sighing, he checked his reflection in the glass windows and when he deemed it good enough, he started for the elevator ahead. Time to deal with Kyungsoo now.  
  
*  
  
He was late. Quite so. It was a little past 7.30 and it was all due to the heavy traffic. Kyungsoo was going to yell at him, no doubt, and with this set in his mind, he steeled his heart for a scolding.  
  
However, just as his car slowed down under the large canopy of the apartment’s entrance, his brown eyes registered the sight of a man who looked a lot like Kyungsoo standing near the entrance. He was wearing a black tuxedo from what Jongin could see and had his hair slicked up and back. He painted an elegant picture. Suddenly, as though knowing that he was being watched, the man glanced up from the ground to the car and this time, Jongin was a hundred percent sure it was Kyungsoo. His doe eyes gave him away.  
  
Breaking away the intense eye contact first, Jongin bit down on his lip and decided that the road ahead was a far more interesting sight, engine still on as he waited for Kyungsoo. Soon enough, the passenger door was opened and in came Kyungsoo. The car was invaded with his beautiful scent almost immediately.  
  
If Jongin was being honest, he was still waiting for the scolding that was sure to come, but even after Kyungsoo had buckled himself up and proceeded to stare outside the window, nothing was spat out, Jongin pressed on the pedal and the car began to move.  
  
The atmosphere surrounding them was one of tension and also awkwardness and Jongin decided to turn on the radio. At least that way, the space would be filled with meaningless chatters of the radio DJs and catchy pop songs.  
  
*  
  
The hotel hall was grand, very much so. And Jongin was sure that if Kyungsoo hadn’t been clinging onto his arm the moment they stepped into the venue, the small guy would have been lost in the crowd. It was kind of cute too, having Kyungsoo acting all worried like that.  
  
There were a lot of old men, though, now that Jongin could see properly, a lot of old men in suits, holding glasses filled with wine while chatting boisterously. The ones surrounding them currently were less boisterous, more on the serious, silent type. He purposely didn’t remind Kyungsoo about his hand on his arm because he enjoyed it. It wasn’t often that he got the chance to have Kyungsoo standing _this_ close to him on his own will. It almost felt like a dream come true.  
  
His father soon spotted them and Jongin waved at him gingerly, not really wanting to entertain his father with his talks of shares and stocks and all those things. He just felt like relaxing tonight and if Kyungsoo’s mood was good, then maybe have a little fun with his husband too…as much fun as they could in this type of event anyway.  
  
“Kyungsoo ah, wanna go to the buffet area?” He said, patting Kyungsoo’s hand that was on his arm softly. Kyungsoo looked as though he had been spooked by a ghost as he jerked his hand away from Jongin’s and cleared his throat.  
  
“Y-yeah, sure.”  
  
Jongin blamed his stuttering to their close proximity just now, so with a shrug, he led the short walk to the table overflowing with Western menus and drinks. His father had gone all out it seemed. Feeling generous and nice, he softly asked Kyungsoo if he wanted anything, and when he went along and pointed out every kind of food he wanted, Jongin was fittingly taken aback. If this was any day, Kyungsoo would be huffing and rolling his eyes at him.  
  
He wondered if there was anything wrong with his spouse seeing that he was acting differently than usual. Sure, it was nice not having to argue with each other, but it was also worrying.  
  
A waiter with a tray full of drinks passed by them and Kyungsoo stopped him gently, taking two glasses and handing one to Jongin. However, before a proper smile could take over his face, he was faced with a cheerful looking…Taemin.  
  
Brown eyes raked over his ex-boyfriend’s figure and Jongin had to admit he looked good, not better than Kyungsoo, though, but pleasing enough to the eye. He had his hair parted in the middle tonight and if it was on anyone else, Jongin was sure it would look hideous, but as usual, Taemin managed to pull the look off. Kyungsoo had gone rather quiet next to him and the worry from before resurfaced.  
  
“Long time no see, Jongin ah!” Taemin exclaimed, smiling a little too widely for Jongin’s taste. It almost seemed forced. Not wanting to embarrass him, Jongin smiled too, albeit a much smaller one, and said nothing more. He glanced over at Kyungsoo and saw that the man was playing with his phone now. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jongin decided to do the unthinkable; he wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.  
  
He quickly glanced at Taemin again once he felt the brunt of Kyungsoo’s questioning stare. It might seem weird but…he just didn’t want Kyungsoo to think of something along the lines of Taemin being his secret lover or anything like that. They may not be the happiest married couple ever, but Jongin liked to think that they would reach that point in their life someday. Besides, Taemin was just his clingy ex-boyfriend, but whenever he wanted to explain that to Kyungsoo, the latter would brush it off.  
  
“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Jongin initiated a conversation although that was the last thing he wanted. He just wanted Taemin to stop glaring daggers at Kyungsoo in all honesty.  
  
“My father is one of the shareholders, or did you forget that, Jongin? I remember meeting you in a dinner party just like this one, and remember what happened that night?” Taemin chuckled, the sound sounding fake in Jongin’s ears.  
  
Indeed, he remembered, but it was so long ago, 3 years ago to be exact, and he needed Taemin to stop purposely riling him up, or riling _Kyungsoo_ up. Kyungsoo tried to move away from his tight hold but there was no way in hell Jongin would let him go without giving an earful to a smirking Taemin.  
  
“Tae, listen, I–that was a long time ago. Please stop mentioning it. Besides, I’m married now.” Kyungsoo halted his movements at that. In a few seconds, he felt his husband leaning more comfortably against Jongin’s side and Jongin felt his heartbeat racing.  
  
“Married to a stoic bastard that is. No offense.”  
  
“None taken,” Kyungsoo said, a hint of mirth in his tone. Jongin was confused and angry at Taemin for saying such things but before he could say anything as a retort, Kyungsoo continued, “It’s a pity, really, seeing you reduced to such a state. I mean, _no offense_ , but chasing after an old love even after you _know_ he’s married is just so…low.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes widened, but not in surprise, just at the way the words roll off his tongue so comfortably as though he had been practicing to say that for a while. Taemin’s expression darkened and before long, he stalked off, away from them both and into the crowd.  
  
“Taemin’s gone now so you don’t have to pretend. Release me.”  
  
Well, there was the old Kyungsoo. He had almost missed him. “Welcome back.”  
  
Kyungsoo sent him a questioning look but he didn’t explain further. As he scanned the crowd in the hall, boredom played incessantly at the back of his mind. He wished he could just whisk Kyungsoo away and return home immediately, and he almost did that if not for his father miraculously locating them and inviting them to meet some of his ‘friends.’  
  
Shooting Kyungsoo an apologetic gaze, he linked their fingers together (for...safety purpose, of course) and started following his father, Kyungsoo trailing behind with his arm outstretched willingly (or so Jongin thought).  
  
*  
  
Remind Jongin to never attend these kind of dinner parties anymore. It was absolutely tiring and in the end, they had to stay until a little past eleven and Jongin called it bullshit. All they did was talk anyway.  
  
The moment the door behind them slammed shut, Kyungsoo yelled out a groan, stretching his arms upwards. Jongin watched this in amusement. He was starting for the guest room when suddenly Kyungsoo stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“You can shower in my–I mean, in our room.”  
  
In Jongin’s mind, his jaw had already dropped to the ground, but Jongin refrained from doing so in front of Kyungsoo. It was a complete 360 degree change from the usual Kyungsoo and he didn’t know how to respond to that invitation. Also, Kyungsoo had just said our room, _our_. Not his, _our_.  
  
Jongin might need to take a minute to digest this new information.  
  
“Jongin?” He heard a sigh coming from Kyungsoo before the latter continued, “I’m going to take a shower. If you–you want to sleep, just come in later or something.”  
  
He didn’t wait for Jongin’s respond as he simply entered the room, leaving the door opened slightly.  
  
Jongin wasn’t quite sure what had happened but he wasn’t going to turn down his offer. Besides, he thought it might mean this was the start, the fresh beginning they both needed. Jongin didn’t understand or know what the trigger for Kyungsoo’s changed attitude was, but he just hoped he wasn’t going to be kicked out of the room sometime in the morning once Kyungsoo’s real mood reappeared.  
  
For now, though, he badly needed a shower and since Kyungsoo hadn’t extended the invitation to joining him in the shower, so he would just make a tour to the bathroom in the living room.  
  
*  
  
It was past 12. The small apartment was silent save for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Jongin was wearing a faded grey print t-shirt and a pair of long plaid pants. He creaked open the door to the master bedroom and instantly saw Kyungsoo’s lying figure on the bed. He must have been tired having to put up such an act all night.  
  
When Jongin walked closer, not forgetting to shut the door, he was captivated by the innocent sight Kyungsoo produced. There, on the ruffled mess of blanket, was Kyungsoo in a large white t-shirt, the collar so wide that it spilled onto Kyungsoo’s cheek as he laid on his side, knees hugged to his chest. Jongin couldn’t see if he had anything underneath, probably just a very short boxer, as the shirt brushed even to the mid thighs. Jongin wondered where he had gotten such a shirt, and for a moment he was blinded with jealousy at the thought of Kyungsoo wearing his ex-boyfriend’s shirt. He shook his head to clear the stupid thought away.  
  
He wanted to join Kyungsoo on the bed, really, that had been on the forefront of his mind since day one, but he felt like he would be crossing some kind of boundary between them if he did so. Sure, Kyungsoo was the one offering him this opportunity in the first place, but Jongin didn’t feel comfortable in a way. If they had gotten to bed at the same time then maybe he wouldn’t feel as awkward. But seeing Kyungsoo sleeping so peacefully like that caused an ache in his chest.  
  
He had made up his mind then. Taking a pillow from the bed, he took out the fluffiest blanket in the closet and spread it out on the floor right next the bed.  
  
At least his back wouldn’t suffer too much in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing Jongin did when he woke up was literally groaning out loud. His mind couldn’t register anything other than the pain shooting up his back as he struggled to get up from his bed.  
  
Oh wait.  
  
The events from last night flashed behind his eyelids in fast motion, reminding him of the fact that he did, in fact, slept in Kyungsoo’s room. He cracked his neck and winced at the scary sound it emitted. Well, it seemed that even the most expensive, fluffiest blanket couldn’t provide him comfort.  
  
Hand running through his bed hair, he felt a pair of eyes trained onto him from his side and as he turned, he felt a jolt of _something_ in his chest at the sight before him.  
  
Kyungsoo, with his wide eyes, and thick lips, and scrunched eyebrows, and messy hair, the collar of the shirt he wore to sleep slipping down his left shoulder. It appeared to be that he was still in a sleepy state, if his unfocused eyes were any sign.  
  
“Why are you on the floor? I didn’t kick you while I was sleeping... did I?” His hand flew to his mouth as he gasped and Jongin thought he was probably mortified at the thought of kicking Jongin to the ground.  
  
Jongin’s shoulders shook as he chuckled, shaking his head to save Kyungsoo from his one side embarrassment. It was kind of cute seeing that faint blush colouring Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Jongin would have to be able to read minds to see just what was running through Kyungsoo’s. Any other day, Kyungsoo would’ve rejoiced in the fact that he did kick Jongin. What changed?  
  
“I–I didn’t want to uh, intrude your space last night so yeah...”  
  
“You slept on the floor?”  
  
“Uh yeah, I did.”  
  
If it was possible, Kyungsoo’s frown became deeper. A tongue peeked out to wet his lips and Jongin felt as though he was in a trance. He observed as Kyungsoo’s lips moved to shape words, and Jongin liked how he didn’t even have to open his mouth widely for the words to reach Jongin’s ears. He had always loved listening to the way Kyungsoo talk.  
  
“It must have been uncomfortable. You woke me up early today, with your groans I mean.”  
  
“I’m so sorry,” he said, the words carrying a genuine air around them. Kyungsoo waved his hand slightly, as if to tell Jongin that it wasn’t a bother and it was okay.  
  
“It’s Saturday anyway. Do you want some breakfast?”  
  
Kyungsoo must have noticed the slight surprise flashing across his face as he quickly retracted his offer, his tone turning hard, “It’s okay if you don’t want it. Go eat at McD or some–”  
  
“And here I thought I almost lost the real you,” Jongin joked, glad to have Kyungsoo acting normal once again, although the nice Kyungsoo was a pleasant change. He just needed time to get used to that side of his husband.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Jongin’s lips stretched into a slight smile as he stood up and began to fold the blanket. “It’s nothing.”  
  
“If you say so.” Kyungsoo stepped down from the bed and as he made his way to the bathroom, his shoulder brushed softly against Jongin’s for a brief moment. That was enough to turn Jongin’s slight smile into a full-blown one.  
  
After arranging the blanket back in the compartment in the closet, he passed by the shower and just stood there for a while, smiling at the sound of Kyungsoo’s soft humming over the pattering of water against the tiles.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” he called, knocking on the door for extra measures and feeling satisfied after the tap was turned off, bathing the room in palpable quietness, “You finally acknowledge that Taemin is my ex, right?”  
  
There was no response from the other for a few beats, and just as he was about to leave the room feeling dejected, Kyungsoo said, tone hard, “Fuck off.”  
  
Jongin bit down an oncoming smirk.  
  
*  
  
Just as the thought of Sehun passed through his mind, his smartphone rang, alerting him to a text message. He had left it on the dining table, though, so with utmost laziness, he dragged himself there. Kyungsoo must’ve not noticed his presence as when Jongin stood at the far end of the table, his _beloved_ husband’s head was turned towards the phone. Jongin could guess what he was doing but it was too obvious.  
  
“What did it say?” Kyungsoo jolted a little on the seat, and upon noticing Jongin’s smirk, he cleared his throat and continued to spoon cereals into his mouth. Kyungsoo had a rather weird habit of eating cereals even at the dead of night, but it wasn’t as though Jongin had a problem with that. Cereals were food, so as long as Kyungsoo wasn’t harming himself by eating glasses (Jongin had come across a documentary featuring a man who ate glasses as though it was a delicious meal and he had cringed so badly while watching it), then he didn’t mind at all.  
  
He shuffled over to where his phone was and unlocked it. It was Sehun.  
  
from **oh sehun**  
11:10  
duuuuude i feel like we havent hung out in a while. let's go to the usual place yea? please?  
  
He chuckled. Trust Sehun to have a good timing for everything. It wasn’t that he was stressed or anything like that, it was just that being around a rather ‘hormonal’ Kyungsoo messed up his mind a little. He wanted a little bit of normalcy for a while and drinking with his best friend didn’t seem to be like a bad idea. Not bad at all.  
  
*  
  
One drink became two, then became four, and soon, he found himself not being able to go to the bathroom unless with assistance. It was bothersome, having to cling onto Sehun as he did his business half an hour ago, and he found it funny that Sehun was cringing so badly as he tried to shift his eyes to the ceiling. Maybe when he was sober he wouldn’t find it funny anymore, but his mind was muddled, too muddled, to differentiate the lines.  
  
Sehun had said something about knowing this was what going to happen and that was why he brought his horse to pick Jongin up instead? Horse? Jongin didn’t remember his friend owning a horse, but it sounded good enough.  
  
He had a good time, he thought, but he missed Kyungshi. That was his husband’s name, wasn’t it? Kyungshi? Kyungsho? Heh, that one sounded funny.  
  
“Fuck you, you lightweight. Why did I ask you out? I should’ve stayed at home with Luhan instead.”  
  
“I miss Kyungsho. I want him.”  
  
Sehun’s cute, frowny face came to his view and he tried to grab the perfect piece of work or more commonly known as a face. Sehun dodged his hands and Jongin clapped his hands, or he attempted to. “You good dodger! Sehun you very good!”  
  
“Your grammar is all over the place I want to vomit blood.”  
  
“Thank you, thank you, haha,” he paused abruptly, and continued after a few beats, his tone turning morose, “I miss my Kyungsho. Why he’s not here? He doesn’t like me? But I think he likes me? He was very nice to me this morning, but... I’m confused. Jongin is confused.”  
  
“Are you done with your monologue, Jongin?”  
  
“No!” His finger rose, and he swiftly pressed it against Sehun’s lip. Sehun looked appropriately startled now, causing Jongin to giggle. He then buried his face in one of his arms on the bar counter. “I want to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him since I first met him. Sehun, he was so beautiful, he _is_ beautiful... Oh, my grammar is okay? Haha.”  
  
“Okay buddy,” Sehun said, his voice sounding very close to his ear, “Time to get you home to your _Kyungsho_.”  
  
“Kyungsho? I can kiss him?!” He lifted his head, grinning at a still frowning Sehun.  
  
“Don’t kiss him without his consent is all I can say, or else your dreams of impregnating him once you guys are good with each other will be shattered forever.”  
  
“Men can get pregnant?” He yelled, disbelief but also excitement etched on his face. Sehun shushed him, clamping a hand on his mouth as he helped him to get up from the stool.  
  
“Shut up, man, I was kidding, for fuck’s sake. You’re stuck in a 5 years old's body.”  
  
Jongin frowned, disappointed at the thought of never being able to see Kyungsoo’s stomach filled with his kids. Crossing his arms on his chest once they were in the car, he stared out at the window, watching silently as the scenes outside passed by them in a blur.  
  
*  
  
“Thank you, Sehun. Sorry to have bothered you like this.”  
  
Oh! That was Kyungsho’s voice! The blurry figure before him slowly dwindled and formed a proper shape and face. It _was_ Kyungsho!  
  
“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. Well, I hope he doesn’t cause so much trouble to you.”  
  
Kyungsoo? Who was Kyungsoo?  
  
“I hope so. Anyway, goodnight Sehun.”  
  
“Night, Soo, Jongin.” He felt a pat on his shoulder before the door closed gently behind him.  
  
“Kyungsoo...?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I want to sit down.”  
  
He thought he heard a sigh and soon, an arm snaked around his waist and his own arm was draped onto a narrow shoulder. There was a strong scent of citrus coming from the smaller man and unconsciously, he turned his head towards the calming scent and found his nose buried in Kyungsoo’s soft hair.  
  
“I like it,” he said without any purpose, voice muffled. If he noticed the figure in his arm becoming tense, he didn’t comment on it as he simply burrowed deeper, liking the feeling of the ends tickling his cheeks.  
  
“Jongin...” He felt heat pooling low in his stomach at the way his name had sounded on Kyungsoo’s tongue, but he was reminded of Sehun’s muddled advice, so he calmed down, trying to shake out of his _filthy_ thoughts.  
  
“Sit down,” Kyungsoo instructed, but he shook his head. He giggled when the strands of Kyungsoo’s hair tickled his nose. “Jongin, come on. You’re heavy and you’re practically _eating_ my hair. Stop it!”  
  
“Your hair smells nice.”  
  
“What? I can’t hear you.”  
  
Sighing, he lifted his head, pouting at having to depart from the comfortable spot, “Your hair smells nice.”  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
“Yes I am!” He shouted, startling Kyungsoo.  
  
He was pushed to the couch abruptly, and a ‘whoa!’ tumbled out of his mouth. He chuckled, and when the air suddenly felt hot, he popped the first two buttons of his shirt. Eyelids drooping, he stared up at Kyungsoo who was still standing. He found Kyungsoo’s pink ear tips endearing, so he pointed it out, “Your ears, they’re blushing! Ears blush, heh. That’s adorable.”  
  
“Do you want anything?” He was drunk, but he had a feeling that Kyungsoo purposely changed the topic. His tone was different too, and the arousal from before resurfaced. It was starting to become harder for him to listen to Sehun.  
  
“Want you...” was what he ended up saying. He could _feel_ the tension dripping in the air and as they continued to stare at each other, Jongin felt the haze from the alcohol before starting to clear away.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kyungsoo mumbled, shifting his eyes to the wall behind the couch. Jongin blinked and ran a hand through his hair. It sort of became a habit now.  
  
“Water, please.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and left Jongin to ponder alone in the living room. He was still drunk, that was for sure, but it wasn’t as bad now. Sleepiness started to catch up to him and he tried to organize his limbs correctly as he lied down on the couch.  
  
He was sure there was breath hovering over his forehead, but it was gone the moment he faintly heard a clack of something on the coffee table. Too sleepy and feeling an approaching headache, he turned around to face the inner side of the couch, giving his back to Kyungsoo... or whoever it was... Jongin couldn’t even remember.  
  
 _Sleep first, think later..._  
  
*  
  
It was two days in a row now that Jongin had woken up feeling like shit. He wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve this kind of unbearable pain throbbing on his temples right now.  
  
Groaning as he sat up from a hard surface, he lamented over his sore and stiff shoulders. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt a soft material on his lap and frowned at the blanket coming into view. He didn’t remember anything from last night and he didn’t know why he ended up on the... couch? No wonder his body ached like hell.  
  
He noticed something in his peripheral view, though, so with difficulty, he turned around to the coffee table. There was a glass of water and a couple of pills on the table top. Upon closer inspection, there was also a yellow post-it note.  
  
 _‘Drink and eat the pills, you drunkard. I’m at the grocery store now. Take a shower too. You fucking stink. Asshole.’_  
  
Drunkard? Wincing at the faint throbbing on his right temple, he pressed the heel of his palm there and tried hard to remember what had taken place last night. When nothing came to mind, he shrugged and did as Kyungsoo ask him to.  
  
*  
  
It was while he was in the shower did he remember _every single thing_ that happened last night; from Sehun helping him to the toilet, to him spouting words of love for Kyungsho (how the fuck did he even come up with _that_ name?), and lastly... to him sniffing Kyungsoo’s _hair_ like a fucking dog.  
  
Sitting atop the closed toilet lid, he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyelids, holding in the shout that was threatening to spill out of his mouth.  
  
 _Stupid, stupid Jongin and his stupid, uncontrollable hormones and stupid, stupid dick!_  
  
He didn’t know how to face Kyungsoo after this, and also Oh fucking Sehun. He was just going to die in this toilet, all shrivelled from the cold and just let him because he deserved it, he _deserved_ to die because he had just experienced the most embarrassing thing in his life–  
  
“Come out and eat. Don’t want you to die of starvation.”  
  
He finally groaned out loud, throwing his head back and legs kicking the air.  
  
 _Kim Jongin, I hate you and remind yourself to never get drunk again. Ever. Again._


	11. Chapter 11

These days, it shouldn’t come off as a surprise anymore as his father called him into his office bearing news. Loosening the chokehold his tie had around his neck, he turned the brass doorknob in his other free hand.

“Ah, took you long enough,” the older man teased, a genuine wrinkly smile etched on his lips. Jongin took a seat without prompting, dumping himself unceremoniously on the leather chair.

“So, am I needed at a company dinner party again?” He asked, sounding as disinterested as possible. He had actually felt a little tired lately; his father had flung him more workloads than usual and although he was a tiny bit reluctant to leave Kyungsoo all alone at night in their apartment, work was still work.

His father released a curt laugh and said, “No, no. That was a month ago, relax. No one’s forcing you to attend these things again. Well, actually,” he paused, looking at Jongin sympathetically for a moment before he continued. “Hm, I need you to go to Japan...”

“Father...” Jongin groaned, throwing his head back and sighing dramatically.

*

“Are we finally getting the divorce we never talked about but often thought of?” Kyungsoo said as he sauntered into Jongin’s room and uncharacteristically bouncing onto the Murphy bed. Jongin simply gave a disgruntled grunt as he packed a few dress shirts into his hand luggage at the edge of the bed.

“Should I pack my bags as well? I assume this apartment will go to me, though, since–”

“I’m going to Japan for work matters. Don’t be too hopeful.” Jongin threw him a glare for added measures. Kyungsoo merely rolled his eyes.

“Is your father asking you to marry one of his business partners’ son there?”

Jongin revelled in the underlying vehement tone in his voice. Deciding to play with the elder male, he said with a straight face, “Yeah, probably. I mean, it’s not wrong for me to marry–”

“You know my father can cut off all business ties with your side, right?”

Jongin didn’t stop his movements, walking over to the small wardrobe instead and pulling out his undergarments drawer to pick out a few. “I know, but it’s not like– _Ow!_ ” His hand automatically went up to the back of his head and he watched as the thing that had hit his head rolling on the ground near his feet. It was his comb...

“I’m serious, Jongin!” Kyungsoo spat out through gritted teeth. Even though the pain was still throbbing, Jongin still found amusement in Kyungsoo’s antics. Rewind to 6 months ago and he wouldn’t even care if Jongin joked about marrying someone else.

“I’m serious too–Okay, okay! Don’t hit me!” Jongin let out a relieved sigh as Kyungsoo put the air-conditioner remote control back down (where did he even get _that_ from?) on the bed.

A month had passed after his infamous drunk episode, and as each day passed, Jongin realized that Kyungsoo had become a bit... nicer and act a little gentler towards him. Sure, they did argue sometimes, but it almost always ended on a nicer note and Jongin wasn’t sure what to make of this new change between them. He also noted that he could actually start a conversation with Kyungsoo and the latter would keep it going until another topic was brought up. It was nice, for sure, to not have to imagine choking his own husband anymore. He had been able to learn new things about Kyungsoo every day and he liked that a lot too. Although, there were days when Kyungsoo's moods would change abruptly that Jongin often was left dumbfounded and not knowing how to react.

“When is your flight?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning his back more comfortably against the headboard. Jongin could feel the brunt of his husband’s stare as he went about with his work and it felt unsettling, though pleasant too. Jongin often felt a lot of different things when he was in the same space with Kyungsoo.

“Tomorrow at 10. In the morning, I mean.”

Kyungsoo hummed in understanding before shooting him another question, “How long are you going to be there?”

“Uh, 3 days? Yeah, 3 days. You’ll be fine while I’m gone, right?” He looked up then, and had the pleasure to see Kyungsoo quickly averting his gaze to the closet behind Jongin, his pale cheeks colouring in soft red slowly.

“Of course I’ll be fine. Do I look like a kid?”

Jongin assessed Kyungsoo’s figure on the bed and when Kyungsoo noticed what he was doing, he picked up the remote control again and this time actually hitting him on the chest. Thanking his great reflex, Jongin caught the small plastic remote and moved over to the holder on the wall beside the light and fan’s switch.

“No more throwing things, alright?” He said, feigning a reprimanding tone. Kyungsoo scoffed.

“I can’t wait till you’re gone.”

“Where’s the lovely Kyungsoo who’d always treated me nicely these past few weeks?”

“Buried in the backyard.”

Jongin only shook his head and chuckled at Kyungsoo’s nonsensical reply.

*

“You’re being stupid.”

“Just come over here and let me hug you, goddammit!”

“Why should I? It’s not like we’re the happiest married–” Kyungsoo’s snarky reply was cut off as Jongin pulled him into his arms, his mouth hindered by Jongin’s broad shoulder.

Jongin heard something along the lines of _I hate you_ from Kyungsoo but he bit down on his grin instead and cupped the back of his husband’s head. He found it adorable how even his hand fit Kyungsoo’s head perfectly, like it was meant to be there.

Truthfully speaking, he was going to miss Kyungsoo so much these three dreadful days. Why did his father insist on him to go through this torture all the time?

“Take care, kiddo.”

Kyungsoo struggled against his hold upon hearing the words leaving Jongin’s mouth and he let the shorter male go, all the while chuckling at the latter’s furious expression. If he was a cartoon character, Jongin was sure he was going to be steaming from his head.

“If I’m a kiddo, that makes you a paedophile. Huh, now let _that_ sink in!”

“Geez, you’re such a party pooper. Okay, okay. You’re my beloved older husband. How’s that?”

“Just go to Japan and never come back.”

Mocking a gasp, Jongin clutched his chest before picking up the hand luggage from the floor. “I–I’ll pretend you never said that... Goodbye, Kyungsoo.”

He didn’t get to hear Kyungsoo’s reply as the front door clicked shut behind him, separating them.

*

It wasn’t fun, this work trip. Two days had passed and it was now almost 4 in the morning in Tokyo. Jongin couldn’t even get a wink of sleep. He had been itching to call Kyungsoo, though he refrained himself every time. He didn’t actually mean to sound genuinely hurt when Kyungsoo said that before he left the house, but now that he thought about it again, what he deemed as playful might be seen as genuine from Kyungsoo’s point of view.

As expected, the older male didn’t text or call him. He had called his mother earlier this night to ask about... company updates, but she had caught him in the act and proceeded to share with him news of Kyungsoo.

_“He is fine. I visited him yesterday and he looked good. I mean, of course he looked good, he’s an adult who’s capable of taking care of himself. You don’t need to worry much.”_

_“Ah, that’s good.” Sometimes he had to remember that they had to keep up with their loving act in front of their parents, and Jongin almost slipped up, wanting to say, ‘Who’s worrying,’ instead of, ‘I’m glad.’_

_“Only good? Oh, he said he missed you a lot. He missed pampering you. Ah, what does it take to be young and in love.”_

_Jongin wanted to trust his mother’s word, really he did, but he knew Kyungsoo probably said that just to avoid his mother from knowing what actually transpired in the house when the elders weren’t there to witness them. Nevertheless, he smiled at the picture his mind conjured of Kyungsoo swallowing down the bile in his throat as his mouth formed the lies._

_His Kyungsoo would still look adorable wearing every kind of hideous expressions._

The phone in his hand laid still. Jongin’s teeth formed an indentation on his bottom lip as he stared quietly out the hotel window, brown tracing every miniscule movements from 40 stories below. There was a huge billboard ad opposite the window and Jongin couldn’t, for the life of him, remember who it was. She was beautiful, though... No, Kyungsoo was more beautiful...

_Ugh, what the fuck Kim Jongin._

He rubbed his face as a groan left his lips. He was seriously digging his own grave then but he didn’t know why he was so adamant with the thought that by calling Kyungsoo, he could sleep well and still catch the flight at 10.

By the fourth ring, his confidence from before gradually deflated. Of course, Kyungsoo must have been asleep. He had a job to maintain after all and it was only a Thursday.

He was about to end the call when it was picked up, a groggy, “What the fuck...” floated through the earpiece. Jongin must have been _so_ whipped as a grin lit up his face upon hearing Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Kyungsoo... Uh, morning?” He hesitated, biting down on his grin as to not let the other man hear the barely contained excitement in his voice.

“Jongin? Ugh, what the fuck... What time is it, you asshole?”

It had been too long since he last heard Kyungsoo direct a curse at him so the grin stretched bigger this time. “4 something.”

“Why are you–What do you want, ugh.”

Taking a deep breath, Jongin decided to just say the thing that had been plaguing his mind. “I–uh, I miss you...?”

It was quiet on the other end for a few beats and Jongin was already expecting the worst.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Kyungsoo sounded much more conscious than before and Jongin released the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“S–Statement...”

“That’s cute. Can’t sleep?”

Jongin heard some rustling and he assumed Kyungsoo must have been trying to sit up against the headboard. It made him smile, knowing that Kyungsoo was willing to sacrifice his sleep just to talk to Jongin, despite his initial harsh words.

“Yeah... Kind of tired, you know how it goes.”

“Go back to bed and you’ll... well, you’ll doze off eventually. Or do you need Daddy Kyungsoo to lull you to sleep, you big baby.”

Jongin flushed, feeling his nape rapidly warming as he rubbed it. It was quiet, neither of them speaking, as he made his way to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. He wished Kyungsoo was here with him; the days would be bearable at least.

“Thanks, Soo...” He started, making himself as comfortable as he could on the bed (the pillow was too soft and it wouldn’t make a difference if it wasn’t there). “Um, will you–will you pick me up at the airport today?”

“ _It’s today?_ ” Kyungsoo sounded too surprised over such a trivial thing.

“Yeah, it’s an almost 2 hour flight. I’ll probably touch down at 1 or 2. Will you be able to pick me up? I’m not forcing you to, though...” He stifled a yawn into his fist and blinked sluggishly. He was getting sleepy.

“You were yawning, didn’t you?”

“Hm...?”

“I’ll let you sleep now. We’ll see, if I’m there at the airport, I’m there.”

Jongin didn’t get to say anything as a retort as the call ended just like that.

*

Jongin wasn’t exactly sure why he felt jitters wracking his body, but it didn’t stop him from bouncing his legs up and down incessantly while he was on the plane. His bespectacled male seatmate had been glancing at him every few minutes and every time he did, Jongin would stop, but resumed it again once he looked away.

He was probably nervous about being able to be with Kyungsoo again. Granted, it had only been three days, but three days were the longest time they had spent apart. Despite them acting like they were each other’s biggest enemy, he didn’t think they could be separated for so long. Or... it might just be Jongin who had that mindset.

It was a slow journey from the plane to the arrival gates. An old woman with her daughter were walking in front of him and he didn’t think Kyungsoo was already waiting for him ( _if_ he was) so he took his sweet time. It managed to calm him down at least.

By the time he reached the gates, his eyes immediately scanned everyone there. It took little time seeing that there weren’t as many people at this time of the day.

Kyungsoo was leaning against a thick, round pillar, his mouth full with a stick of lollipop. Jongin found the sight amusing and _slightly_ arousing due to the obvious, exaggerated way Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks around the candy as their eyes locked.

Shaking his head to clear away the bad thoughts, he walked over to the male and all the nervousness from before fled away.

“Nice flight?” Kyungsoo asked just after he popped the lollipop out of his mouth, the sound lingering in his ears even after a few seconds. Kyungsoo was definitely out to kill him.

“It was... decent.”

“My eyes are up here. Gosh, it’s like I have boobs or something.”

Jongin snapped his eyes away from Kyungsoo’s shiny lips to the suddenly more interesting pillar.

“Uh, can we go now? I’m getting tired.”

Kyungsoo snorted, but hooked an arm around Jongin’s, taking him completely by surprise. “It wasn’t even long enough to give you a jet lag.”

Jongin's reply was stuck in his throat as he was surprised over Kyungsoo’s abrupt change of mood. It was to be expected, really, after all, he _was_ Do Kyungsoo.


	12. Chapter 12

**A little look into the near future**  
  
Jongin is bored, and when he’s bored, his mind comes up with the most ridiculous things known to men. He decides to text Kyungsoo, because one, he is sure Kyungsoo would reply seeing that he was in a good mood this morning and two, he just misses Kyungsoo.  
  
He isn’t sure how Kyungsoo will react, really, but he just wants to try it. Putting the feeling of idioticness aside, his fingers run smoothly across the keypad as he types, a repressed smile hovering his lips.  
  
to **mr kim ♡**  
14:30  
if ur left leg was thanksgiving and your right leg xmas, could i visit u between the holidays  
  
from **mr kim ♡**  
14:31  
What.  
  
Despite the curt and rather confused reply—Jongin can just picture the expression marring Kyungsoo’s face right now; the thick eyebrows meeting in the middle as his lips formed a small ‘o’—chuckles escape the confines of his lips. He knows messing with Kyungsoo almost always ends with bad outcomes, but he can really care less about that at the moment.  
  
Steeling his heart, he types a fast reply before hiding his chuckles in the pillow underneath him, hoping to God that Kyungsoo won’t pitch a huge fit once he comes home from work.  
  
to **mr kim ♡**  
14:34  
i just moved u to the top of my to-DO list ;)  
  
from **mr kim ♡**  
14:34  
I can’t believe I married an idiot.  
  
Jongin straight up laughs at that, not even bothering to smother his face into the fluffy pillow anymore.  
  
*  
  
“Did you have fun today, huh?” Kyungsoo asks, surpassing his usual _I’m home_. Jongin gets flustered under his husband’s stare, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward gesture before letting out a nervous chuckle.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“Couldn’t have texted like a normal person?” Kyungsoo questions again as he loosens the tie around his neck. Jongin allows a small smile to grace his face as he steps closer to Kyungsoo, and closer, and closer, and when he’s close enough to feel the elder’s breath against his chin, he wraps his arms around the latter’s shoulders, bringing their chests together.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, but the soft exhale of breath—more like an amused sigh, really—against the side of Jongin’s neck means they’re okay.  
  
Jongin’s going to survive from getting a smack on the head for being silly.


	13. Chapter 13

Their 8 month anniversary was drawing near. They didn’t usually do anything, of course, but somehow it dawned on Jongin that their relationship was nearing a year and things were still progressing slowly. He knew he didn’t really make a big effort in contributing socially to the marriage, but it wasn’t like Kyungsoo did too anyway.  
  
Speaking of Kyungsoo… his legs were disrupting Jongin’s focus.  
  
“Could you, maybe, like not kick me in the hip?” Jongin said, looking up from the book he was holding—a business book called Competing for the Future because Jongin could be awfully pretentious sometimes—to Kyungsoo. Not that he _could_ see his husband; the latter’s face was hidden behind the novel he was reading.  
  
For a moment there, Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, and Jongin let out an annoyed huff while wiggling his lower body away from the rude feet. This couch of theirs wasn’t exactly the most comfortable and biggest one, but since it was the only one they owned, then he really shouldn’t be complaining.  
  
The snow outside had started to pour a little over two hours ago, at six in the evening to be precise, and the weather had become chillier as time passed. Now would be the time when Jongin wished they had a fireplace in this quaint little apartment, but he would have to settle with the closest thing; a portable heater and the thickest blanket they had… and Kyungsoo, a very warm Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo wasn’t as opposed to the idea of ‘cuddling’ on the couch as Jongin would have thought—that was already suspicious enough—and so they ended up on each of the opposite ends of the couch soon after they had their shower, legs stretched out before them and backs leaning against the armrests, the aforementioned thick blanket wrapped securely down their lower halves.  
  
Jongin wondered if one of Kyungsoo’s nerves were cut off seeing that he was only wearing a thin graphic t-shirt paired with long plaid pants, meanwhile Jongin had worn two shirts—simple shirt underneath a beige woollen knit sweater—and he was _still_ shivering quite violently.  
  
“Aren’t you—”  
  
His phone rang, vibrating obnoxiously on the coffee table and so with great difficulty and utmost laziness, he stretched his arm towards the table and single-handedly swiped the screen to answer the call.  
  
He didn’t expect it to be Taemin.  
  
*  
  
In addition to not knowing what he should do for their 8 months anniversary, now he had an intimidatingly quiet Kyungsoo. It had been going on for three days now and while Jongin _thought_ he knew what caused Kyungsoo’s quietness, he really shouldn’t flatter himself. Well, okay, he might have thought it was to do with Taemin calling him out of the blue recently but he sort of also thought that Kyungsoo didn’t care enough about him to the extent that he would sulk… right?  
  
Jongin _really_ despised complications.  
  
*  
  
“Working late again?” Jongin asked, trying to avoid sounding as timid as he did in his mind, and that only resulted in Kyungsoo giving him a cold stare.  
  
He wasn’t exactly fond of that stare because of… _reasons_. Okay, maybe because he didn’t like being stared at as though he was a stupid kid asking a stupid question; Kyungsoo had that kind of power over him in that area and he wasn’t exactly comfortable with it.  
  
“Why are you suddenly interested?”  
  
Jongin frowned, “I’ve _always_ been interested.” He said, but refrained from adding ‘you’re the one who doesn’t pay enough attention on me.’ While that sounded good in his head, he doubted Kyungsoo would take the remark well especially seeing that he was in a rather bad mood.  
  
“Well, you didn’t seem so interested three days—you know what, let’s wrap up this convo so that I can go to work now. Anything else, Jongin?”  
  
He was rendered speechless—bones nearly melting and heart skipping a beat—hearing the way his name tumbled out of Kyungsoo’s lips. It felt a little too surreal to be true. Kyungsoo rarely ever called him by his name; most times he’d just use ‘you’ or ‘idiot’ and even though Jongin wasn’t complaining, it would still feel good to hear Kyungsoo saying his name sometimes.  
  
 _Oh God, why am I so obviously whipped,_ Jongin thought as he mentally face-palmed.  
  
Now that he had his breathing under control again, he could see the confused mixed with aggravated expression painted on Kyungsoo’s face. The watch on his wrist reminded him of the time and he cleared his throat softly before bending down to retrieve his briefcase on the ground.  
  
“No, nothing else. I’ll see you tonight, then, yes?” He said as casually as he could, walking with Kyungsoo to the front door. He wished he could drive the latter to work, but of course Do Kyungsoo would abhor the idea. Kyungsoo was too independent sometimes it became a source of frustration for Jongin. Though he appreciated the independence and the way Kyungsoo carried himself—they were both males and they both had their own ego and pride after all—, Jongin still wanted to be able to indulge in his supposed ‘husbandly’ activities. He had heard Soojung talking about who her dream guy was to a colleague, what the guy should do to make her swoon and everything—there was even a list lying around on her desk that Jongin might or might not have peeked at—so seeing that he had a husband now, it was only appropriate to channel all the so-called sweet things to him, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
If he thought they were making quite a progress a few months ago, now it appeared to be that they were back to how they were when they first met.  
  
At this point, even Jongin was exhausted to keep up with the whole I-don’t-care-about-you charade. He just wanted to shower Kyungsoo with love openly now.  
  
*  
  
Jongin had an idea for their anniversary. Granted, it wasn’t the greatest idea of all time, but Luhan had told him that this was foolproof, and so Jongin did the only reasonable thing; he agreed and started to put it into plan.  
  
He could only hope to God that Luhan wasn’t pranking him and that Kyungsoo would be in a good mood enough to receive the suggestion well.  
  
*  
  
December 13th, 2015 was approaching fast.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
(Okay so he admitted he had a flare for dramaticness, so what?)  
  
*  
  
“Uh, uhm, Kyungsoo,” he started, palms sweating in his denims’ pocket and voice shaky, “I know lately we haven’t had the chance to properly talk to each other since, uh, we’re busy and all, but I think… I think I want to learn how to cook…” He leaned his side against the doorframe, hoping that he didn’t radiate nervousness with this pose, but all of his confidence crumbled down when Kyungsoo gave him a particularly suspicious and questioning look.  
  
“Your sentences don’t really relate. We’re too busy to talk and then suddenly you had a desire to learn cooking?”  
  
He could feel an acute pain from the pressure of his nails against the skin of palms. Despite the tumult in his head and heart, he put on his usual charming smile and said, “It does relate. It… relates, yeah. So uh, do you mind teaching me how… how to cook?”  
  
“We’ve been married for 8 months and only now you want to learn how to cook?” Kyungsoo asked, his tone sounding a little too sharp and accusatory in Jongin’s ears and just when he was about to ask what Kyungsoo meant, the latter continued, “Is this because of Taemin? He wanted you to learn how to cook? Huh… That’s pretty… demanding.”  
  
If he was in the midst of drinking right now, he could imagine the water spitting out of his lips in a comical way.  
  
This was taking a turn for the worst. Jongin didn’t know how Kyungsoo would even come up with _that_ accusation. It was too random a thought.  
  
“What the— _what_? How is Taemin a part of this? I want to learn for my own benefit a–and yours! Taemin–heck, he’s not in the picture _at all_.” He must have raised his voice seeing that Kyungsoo had a bemused look on his face. How that guy could find this situation amusing was beyond him. Sometimes, Jongin wished he could take Kyungsoo’s brain apart, just to see what could possibly be inside that head of his.  
  
“Okay, okay, there’s no need to get all defensive,” Kyungsoo snorted despite the scene transpiring before them. Jongin breathed out, relieved that Kyungsoo let go of the topic easily.  
  
Kyungsoo brought his eyes to the laptop on the bed once again, his eyebrows furrowing as his fingers expertly skidded across the keyboard. Jongin silently admired his husband, waiting for an opportunity to bring up the cooking topic once more. He wouldn’t be deterred by a slight hiccup; he could do this.  
  
“So… you, me, cook?”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t even look up as he replied, “Yea, yea, whatever. You better be prepared.”  
  
Jongin refrained himself from grinning.  
  
*  
  
“Is there any reason why you want to learn today of all—”  
  
“Nope. No reason at all,” Jongin hurriedly said, reaching his arm upwards to take the pot from the cabinet. He could feel Kyungsoo’s gaze on him and it made him nervous somehow.  
  
“So, we’re cooking spaghetti? Sounds good.”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugged, moving to the sink to wash his hands. Jongin felt out of place there, not knowing what to do with his hands and the pot and if he were supposed to wash the spaghetti strands or—  
  
“Can you take the colander somewhere down there?” Kyungsoo pointed towards the lower cabinet and Jongin stood still for a minute, unclear on what colander was. He still opened the cabinet, though, pretending to look for the object.  
  
 _What the heck is a colander?_ He pondered, frowning so hard that he could feel an onset headache coming through. He didn’t want to appear stupid in front of Kyungsoo, though he was sure a full minute had passed.  
  
“Colander is the thing with holes in it…” Kyungsoo finally said. Jongin detested the mocking undertone his voice carried but he ignored it, knowing that he deserved it anyway. How could he not know what a colander was? Was Jongin really an idiot?  
  
“You know, you’re really a prideful man, aren’t you?” Jongin’s eyes didn’t meet Kyungsoo’s when the latter uttered that, instead, he merely handed Kyungsoo the aluminium colander.  
  
Barely 5 minutes had passed and he had succeeded in making himself look like an idiot before the man he was trying to charm. Great, just great.  
  
He couldn’t wait for the rest of the evening to unfold.  
  
*  
  
“Basically, that’s it. We’re done.”  
  
“That’s… it? Nothing more?”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckled, and Jongin allowed himself the pleasure to bask in the delightful sounds.  
  
“It’s really easy, isn’t it? Now you can cook for Tae—”  
  
Jongin would regret this later, when there was nothing but darkness surrounding him, guilt and fear of making the wrong step crippling him, but now, _now_ , he did what his instinct was screaming at him to do.  
  
Jongin kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

He deserved it, really he did.

It wasn’t really _that_ painful, but it smarted when he pressed a little on the skin. Now he had one more thing to add in his ‘Kyungsoo-related-stuffs’ notebook; his pinch was _deadly_.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo glowered, and though Jongin knew he was basically asking for that to happen, he still had his reason.

“Kissing my husband…?” He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was, in a way; it was just that their relationship was the most complicated thing _ever_ so…

“You really do have a death wish, don’t you?”

Jongin’s mind blanked for a second before he quickly stated a fact, “You liked it.”

The look on Kyungsoo’s face was too priceless that he wished he had a camera with him. Kyungsoo could swear to every deity that had ever existed that he didn’t enjoy it, but it was a fact that he did. Jongin had a proof and its proof was Kyungsoo’s reddening cheeks.

“Now you _really_ wanna die.”

Jongin let out a sigh, leaning his hip against the lip of the counter before crossing his arms on the chest. Sometimes, all he wanted to do was shake Kyungsoo’s shoulders aggressively and shout in his face all the thoughts that ran in Jongin’s mind. Dealing with a very clueless Kyungsoo every day couldn’t be good for his health. It was easier to just be straightforward now.

“I don’t like it when you bring up Taemin’s name every single time. Why do you feel the need to do that?”

“Because he’s your boy—”

Jongin brought his face forward, so close that he could feel Kyungsoo’s breath on his chin, resulting in the elder jerking his head backwards in the speed of light.

Now, that was new. That should be stored in ‘things-to-make-Kyungsoo-shut-up-fast.’

“Come again?” He taunted, a small smirk playing on his lips upon seeing such comical act. Kyungsoo’s lips curled inwards, his face painted with dissatisfaction so visibly it amused Jongin to no end.

“You do that again and your arm would be blue by tonight.”

“I’m so scared,” he mocked, his pose relaxed once again.

It was fun, teasing Kyungsoo like this. Usually he would be the receiving end of Kyungsoo’s sassy remarks, so this was a _very_ nice change. And to think it was all because of a kiss. It was probably Kyungsoo’s first kiss…

“Was that your first kiss?” Jongin brought it up, eyebrows high on his forehead. He was genuinely curious now.

“Don’t flatter yourself!” Kyungsoo hissed, no longer facing him. He busied himself with pouring the spaghetti sauce on the strands, but Jongin could see that his hands were shaking. Was it from nervousness? Embarrassment at being caught?

Deciding to stop with the teasing, Jongin unfurled his arms from his chest to hold Kyungsoo’s elbow, guiding him gently. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo said nothing and to Jongin’s pleasure, his hands no longer shook.

He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but things were turning out to be rather well tonight. Their first kiss—okay so maybe the kiss was a little one-sided but at least it was _something_ —, Kyungsoo blushing and now Kyungsoo’s figure relaxing even when Jongin practically plastered himself on his back.

Maybe, 8 was his lucky number after all.

*

The atmosphere was admittedly a little tense, but Jongin didn’t want to be discouraged by such a miniscule thing.

After slowly putting his fork and spoon down on the empty plate, he started, “That was really nice.”

Kyungsoo barely even looked up when he said ‘yeah,’ and Jongin didn’t know what else to say anymore. He wondered if Kyungsoo was bothered by the kiss earlier since he had to admit, he did kiss him out of the blue. Regardless of the fact whether or not Kyungsoo was his husband, it still was an asshole-ish move.

He was about to apologize when Kyungsoo mumbled something under his breath. Unsure of whether it was directed at him or not, he asked Kyungsoo to repeat. Boy, did he dig his own grave.

“Why does Taemin contact you even after work hours?”

So, his assumption was correct after all. Kyungsoo _was_ jealous. Giddiness started to settle in his chest at the obvious question. Kyungsoo was jealous and Jongin didn’t need any more conviction.

“I don’t know.”

Kyungsoo stood up suddenly, the chair screeching against the tiles, startling Jongin.

“And yet, whenever I call him your boyfriend, you get mad at me.”

Jongin stood up too, hastily grabbing his plate and empty glass to trail after Kyungsoo to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with his reply since he really didn’t know why Taemin keep calling him, but it must have ticked Kyungsoo’s nerve.

“Kyungsoo, I _really_ don’t know why. I mean—heck, I didn’t want him to call me at all if that’s possible but—”

“ _If_ it’s possible?” He whirled around to face Jongin and he was surprised to see the deep frown between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. The giddiness from before melted into one of concern. “Why is it impossible for him to _not_ call you? You have a _husband_. You’re obligated to attend to _me_ , not _him_.”

“I know, I know,” he muttered, voice soft, and reached out to take the plate from Kyungsoo’s hand. He set them down in the sink, washed his hands and walked over to Kyungsoo’s frozen figure in the middle of the kitchen once more.

It seemed that this was no longer the time to be teasing or mocking each other. Kyungsoo had openly stated what was on his mind, so it was only fitting for Jongin to soothe down all his worries.

*

“I can just stand.”

“Kyungsoo, stop being so stubborn.”

“I’m older than you—”

“I could call Taemin right now and—”

That moved him fast. Jongin wondered if Kyungsoo had any idea how transparent he was being right then. He wasn’t aware that Kyungsoo’s jealousy was to this extent. Despite the moody atmosphere, Jongin couldn’t help but sneak a small smile.

“First thing’s first; Taemin is not my boyfriend and no matter how convinced you are that he is, I can assure you that he is not. I’ve told you time and time again that he is my ex, and I have about zero romantic feelings for him right now—I mean, not just right now. I don’t have feelings for him anymore.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?”

_Because you’re a jealous little shit but so big-headed sometimes I feel like strangling you right now._

“Because you’re my husband and as a husband, I bear the responsibility to squash down all your worries and insecurities that you have about our marriage. I’m yours, completely, and no one can take me away from you.”

_Shit, where did_ that _come from,_ he pondered, already feeling a little light-headed from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he just said that. When he said he wanted to make nice memories with Kyungsoo for their 8 month anniversary, he didn’t mean spouting bullshit—right, it wasn’t bullshit, it was his honest thoughts. Honestly, he was scared of the reaction Kyungsoo would have. So far, nothing.

“It touches me that you care this much about this marriage—” Jongin sensed a ‘but’ coming through.

“—But I honestly don’t care. I’ve told you from day one that I’m doing this for my parents’ benefits, not mine. I’ve suspected that this—whatever this thing we have is—will end with divorce one day, and truthfully, I can’t wait for that to happen. Jongin, I know you have something else going on with Taemin and that you don’t want to admit it, and that’s okay because you don’t owe me anything. We were both pushed into this stupid thing and I can’t blame you. I actually—okay, I respect you for being able to stand me until now. My previous boyfriends… well let’s just say none of them lasted this long. I’m a jerk, and I know that. Forget what I said in the kitchen just now; I was tired and—”

“Kyungsoo?”

“Y-yeah?”

“May I kiss you, please?”

“ _What?_ Jongin, haven’t you been listening to a single—”

For the second time that day, Jongin had his lips pressed onto Kyungsoo’s. It was nothing like what countless of novels had claimed; no fireworks bursting behind his eyelids, no popping of brilliant colours, none, because what he felt then was even greater than that. It was the feeling of electric zapping him in his chest, a static noise ringing in his ears, searing warmth pooling low in his stomach, and—and what made it all the more better—Kyungsoo slowly leaning in, his figure sagging and the feeling of his warm hands cupping Jongin’s face.

*

After turning on the heater in their room, Jongin turned around to face a sleepy Kyungsoo on the bed. He wasn’t exactly sure if Kyungsoo was really letting him sleep here tonight, if the event from past hour did change anything between them, but his question was answered when the elder made a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand.

Jongin liked sleepy Kyungsoo the most—not solely for the reason that he was much more docile like that—because he would present a slight smile in those rare moments. Kyungsoo rarely smiled at him at home, so it was safe to say he was deprived of it. If Kyungsoo on his bad days could even look beautiful in Jongin’s eyes, a smiling or laughing Kyungsoo was positively ethereal.

“Please don’t mention the thing that—”

“The kiss?”

“I will kill you in your sleep.” It was impressive how Kyungsoo could drop his smile in 0.1 second. Jongin should probably learn from him; he was pampering his workers too much and they were starting to show signs of disobedience, especially that brat Jung Soojung.

“But I want to talk about it. It was a monumental moment for us both,” Jongin whined as he climbed up the bed, letting his guard down for a while, knowing that he didn’t have to put up the ‘smirking-mean-husband’ act anymore.

“It’s _monumental_ enough that I’m letting you sleep on _my_ bed tonight. Don’t push your luck.” Kyungsoo already had his back turned towards Jongin and it made him a bit sad that he couldn’t see the latter’s face.

Anyone in their right mind shouldn’t even think of being cheeky right now, but Jongin was not just _anyone_. “Does this mean you’re allowing me to back hug you?”

“Yah Kim Jongin, try and make another sound and I’ll kick you, I swear to God.” That would be a real threat if he didn’t sound so drowsy, but Jongin knew when to stop so he decided to keep quiet.

That didn’t prevent him from moving just a bit closer to Kyungsoo, though, dragging his body slowly, quietly until he could feel the other’s warmth on his skin.

If only Jongin could wish for one thing tonight, it was that for this day to never end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin couldn’t be more excited at how things were going for them.

It was nearing lunch. It was nearing lunch and Jongin was still seated in his brown leather chair, thighs part comfortably, lithe fingers busily typing away on the keyboard. A little more data to be keyed in and he would be done for the day… okay, for the _afternoon_. He wished he had the time to rush off home so that he could eat lunch with Kyungsoo (yeah, they ate lunch _together_ now, in their _home_ —Jongin couldn’t be more excited at how things were going for them), but as things were, he hadn’t.

Loosening the knot of his tie around his neck, he picked up the phone beside his laptop and sent a quick text to Kyungsoo. A furious Kyungsoo just wouldn’t do.

 **to mr kim** **♡**  
11.45am  
cant be home for lunch. sorry :’(

Soon after, he found himself absorbed with the work and barely felt the vibration his phone produced.

*******

A good stretching was always satisfactory after a little work. His shoulders felt weirdly stiffed, though it hadn’t been too long—

“I think _Jongin_ wouldn’t mind me barging in without booking an appointment seeing that I _am_ his husband? You _are_ aware of who I am, right…?”

“Sir, I know, but Mr. Kim might be preoccupied with work right this moment so—”

“Stop. Just stop. You’re Soojung, am I right?”

Jongin frowned. That sounded a hell lot like Kyungsoo—well, he did mention that he was Jongin’s husband so he didn’t even have to second guess anything anymore. Walking over to the closed blinds facing Soojung’s table, he gently pried open the blinds and peered outside.

Sure enough, there was Kyungsoo in his full work attire, thick eyebrows pinched together as he tried to win over Soojung. For a second, Jongin was confused as to why he seemed so angry at her until the realization dawned on him—he still hadn’t told the truth to Kyungsoo… The lie that he made up to Kyungsoo _months_ ago was still a truth in his husband’s mind.

Though a jealous Kyungsoo was something that was so, _so_ rare these days, Jongin would have to step into the picture and pry Kyungsoo away from Soojung. He was attracting too much attention and Jongin wasn’t fond of that.

As soon as the door clicked open, Kyungsoo snapped his head towards him, lips pursed tightly, an angry line seemingly etched onto his forehead.

“Soojung, I appreciate what you’re doing but next time just call to inform me of Kyungsoo’s arrival, alright?” He smiled one of those patient, boss-to-employees’ kind of smile, and Soojung merely rolled his eyes. She still nodded, though, because that was what employees were supposed to do when your boss requested you to do something. Thankfully, Kyungsoo didn’t see her little antic. Jongin already knew how Soojung was, but Kyungsoo didn’t. He would just assume that Soojung was being rude.

Only then did he notice the lunchbox in Kyungsoo’s hand and a genuine, happy smile broke out on his face.

***

“That’s your secretary who tied your—”

“Soooo who made this? You? It smells so good, Soo,” Jongin intervened, bringing one of the smaller tupperwares nearer so that he could smell it. It was a bit exaggerated but if it would shut Kyungsoo up, then so be it. He was admittedly touched that Kyungsoo still remembered that.

“She’s pretty,” was what Kyungsoo ended up saying while snapping the chopsticks into two. The sound echoed between the four walls of his office.

“Um, didn’t know you could make sashimi,” he said, looking up at Kyungsoo with a small smile. The latter rolled his eyes and silently handed him a pair of chopsticks too.

Jongin’s body almost— _almost_ melted into a pile of goo the moment the salmon sashimi touched his tongue and judging by the weird expression on Kyungsoo’s face, he guessed he made a facial expression akin to that.

“It’s weally good, Soo!” He didn’t care about his image now—Kyungsoo had seen him at his worst anyway—so he grinned with the food stuffed in his cheeks.

It was worth it when that beautiful, suppressed smile that Jongin loved so much appeared on Kyungsoo’s lips.

***

“Well,” Jongin stood up, handing the cleaned tupperwares back to Kyungsoo, “Thank you for the lunch. I didn’t expect to eat lunch today, but yeah.”

Kyungsoo looked like he was thinking of doing something—he always had that vacant look in his eyes with his lips parted in an inch—but soon enough, he shook his head and sighed.

“See you at home, then,” he eventually said, but before he could turn the doorknob, Jongin took hold of his wrist and tugged him backwards, Kyungsoo’s back meeting his chest.

“I love you,” he whispered before leaving a chaste kiss on his husband’s warm cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

It was seven more days til Christmas.

Oh no, Jongin definitely was not one to make countdown calendars for festive seasons like that, no, it was _Kyungsoo_. Yeah, it was hard for him to believe too at first, that the stone-hearted, cold-blooded man (whom he loved very, _very_ much) was the one who would be all excited and actually kept a calendar that he marked with a big ‘X’ as each day inched closer towards Christmas. It was definitely weird for Jongin, and it had taken a while for him to process that his grown husband actually had this endearing side to him that only now he showed.

But yes, he wasn’t exactly complaining. He kind of wished that December wouldn’t pass, or that Christmas would come a little bit slower so that he could still watch Kyungsoo bounding up to the calendar hung on the wall in their living room, a black marker pen in his hand as he marked the days with a smile on his face.

Jongin… well, Jongin wasn’t particularly fond of Christmas to be honest, but he wasn’t going to let Kyungsoo know that what with the latter being so excited for the upcoming holidays. He wouldn’t want to seem rude or dampen his husband’s good mood this month.

Which was why he was leaning against the wall near the calendar, lips formed into a fond smile as he watched Kyungsoo contemplating on whether or not to mark the day 18 yet.

“Soo, it’s not even midnight yet,” he reminded, tone soft and just… fond, because he was really, _really_ fond of his husband and he couldn’t keep the hearts out of his eyes.

“Yeah but…” Kyungsoo trailed off, marker pen in between his plushy lips and all of a sudden all Jongin wanted was to have a taste—just a little taste, just a swipe of his tongue on Kyungsoo’s lower lip and he’d be done, he’d be _so_ done. “It’s _about_ to… I’m just… ugh, I’m so excited right now! Can’t Christmas just come like… right now?”

Kyungsoo turned his doe, puppy eyes — that never failed to make Jongin weak in the knees — to him and he let out a swear under his breath.

“I really want to kiss you right now, Soo, I’m refraining myself so hard—”

The kiss took him by surprise, his eyes widening by a fraction before he closed it again, cupping his hands around Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks and angling his head so that their kiss could become just a bit deeper.

It was worth it when Kyungsoo let out a breathy exhale, his lips welcoming Jongin’s tongue warmly.

***

“I can see that your life is getting better,” Sehun said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the couch next to Jongin. Jongin said nothing back, though, merely turning towards the calendar at the back.

“Am I missing something…? Are you having an affair with a calendar?”

Jongin huffed, annoyed. “What the hell? How could that even cross your mind?”

Sehun shrugged before deciding that his phone was a better companion than Jongin.

“Why did you even come here, Sehun?” Jongin asked, already getting up on his feet to get ready to haul Sehun ass up if he really did come here without any purpose. Not that he minded, he had quite missed his best friend, but he really didn’t feel like wasting his day away doing absolutely nothing with said friend.

“Honestly, I’m offended that you think I’m a waste of time. I know you’re married and all, but—wait, where _is_ Kyungsoo?” Sehun made an exaggerated motion of turning his head and body to scan Kyungsoo’s whereabouts in the house and Jongin rolled his eyes.

“He’s out shopping.”

Jongin could feel Sehun’s questioning gaze on him as he plopped himself back down on the couch, pouting childishly.

“... And why aren’t you with him? Wait, don’t tell me you guys finally decided to try an open relationship? Oh my God.”

Jongin _knew_ Sehun was sort of afraid by the infamous ‘Kim Jongin glare’ and he was satisfied when the latter shrunk back and fiddled with his smartphone again.

_What an obnoxious dickhead,_ Jongin bristled. As if Kyungsoo would cheat behind his back… Kyungsoo wouldn’t do that, right…?

Jongin cursed all of Sehun’s existence in his mind.

***

Kyungsoo only came home at around 9 and God did it make Jongin half-sick with worry gnawing at his gut. He briefly wondered when had he become this… this docile person whose thoughts only consisted of _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_. He wasn’t sure if he was completely okay with this new side of him, but the person whom he cared for was _Kyungsoo_ , his husband, and he really couldn’t be against this new him.

The soon he heard the front door clicking open, he lurched up from the seat and tried to keep his voice steady when he asked, “Where have you _been_? I was so worried, Kyungsoo, I thought—”

“I told you; I was out shopping, Jongin. Calm down,” he said in that firm tone of his and it somehow almost drove Jongin mad. Here he was, sick with worry and all Kyungsoo asked him to do was to _calm down_?

“W—what?” He spluttered because he couldn’t say anything else, because he was afraid that if he said anything else he might just say something that he did not ever want to say to Kyungsoo but the latter was making things difficult right now with the way he simply sighed and tugged off the thick scarf around his neck. The shopping bags were already set down near the shoe rack and though it was stupid of him to think, he couldn’t _stop_ imagining Kyungsoo linking arms with someone that wasn’t him and laughing at the other’s jokes and cheeks blushing as the man left a kiss on his—

“Jongin, I’m tired. I’m going to bed now, okay? Join me if you want, but I’ll understand if you won’t,” he said before he retreated to their bedroom. Jongin wanted to pull at his sweater, wanted to search Kyungsoo’s eyes for answers that he won’t probably ever get, but as he watched Kyungsoo dragging his feet as he walked, a sense of guilt and stupidity washed over him.

_What the fuck, Jongin, what the_ fuck _._

***

The lights were already off when his defence crumbled and he took in the sight of Kyungsoo sleeping peacefully on the bed, looking so small among the big pillows and fluffy blanket. Jongin couldn’t help but smile.

Their relationship might not be the most ideal right now, but he was working towards it, they both were. It was just that sometimes he couldn’t help but feel doubt prickling under his skin, strong and always there, and what Sehun said today didn’t help anything. He knew there was no reason why Kyungsoo should stick with him, after all Jongin was the only one who had confessed his love for him. Jongin wasn’t even sure if Kyungsoo actually had _real_ feelings for him, although he often hoped for the best.

It was all very confusing and he always, _always_ , found himself thanking whatever deity was out there as mornings rolled in and he still had an arm full of Kyungsoo with dried drool down his chin, his hair sticking everywhere and sometimes even tickling Jongin’s neck. Jongin loved that, loved _Kyungsoo_ , and he would just feel better if he knew that Kyungsoo harboured the same affection for him.

But for now, he would take whatever chance thrown at him and make the best out of it. So he snuggled under the covers, snaking his arm under Kyungsoo’s head and nuzzling against the back of his head.

_Stupid Sehun. Stupid me._

***

It was almost four days til Christmas Eve and of course his mother had _forced_ him wear the Christmas sweater she bought for him and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was ecstatic, obviously, but Jongin wasn’t. It was such a cliché and of course his mother indulged in things like Christmas sweaters and stupidly large socks by the fireplace and large star on top of the Christmas tree, _of course_. He thought he could dodge it already by being married, but no, his mother was much too forceful.

“Why are you being so difficult Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo sighed after the phone call ended with an enthusiastic _goodbye_ from Kyungsoo and a wholehearted _ugh_ by Jongin. “I thought you _liked_ Christmas?”

Jongin knew he couldn’t get out of it now so he tried to sugar-coat it, “I like seeing you get all excited for Christmas though… Isn’t that enough?”

Kyungsoo squinted his eyes, tone carrying an air of suspicion when he clarified, “But you don’t like Christmas at all?”

So Jongin said the first thing that popped up in his head.

“I was traumatized, okay, now let’s stop this conversation and please go back to the excited Do Kyungsoo that I’ve come to known and loved.”

“You are such an idiot,” Kyungsoo declared with an air of finality, like Jongin didn’t already know he was an idiot.

***

Everything had been going on so well these few days that when it finally crashed, Jongin didn’t even expect it, couldn’t even begin to comprehend how it could happen in the blink of an eye.

***

Jongin was on his way to the shower outside their bedroom this morning (seeing that Kyungsoo was occupying the main one) when his phone pinged with the indication of a message. He ignored it, though, as he was already late to work. He knew his father wouldn’t appreciate his tardiness, no matter how rare it was.

Anyway, it must have been Sehun anyway since no one else would text him this early in the morning.

Five minutes later (or what he hoped was five minutes), he came out of the shower fresh and ready to dress. His ears caught the sound of harsh breathing near the front door and he frowned, mind plagued with questions.

“Kyungsoo? Are you ok—”

The slam of the door rattling in its frame was the answer he had gotten instead.

He was thrown deeper into confusion. As moody as Kyungsoo was, he had seldom left the house like that. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he moved his legs to the suddenly intimidating piece of device on the dinner table.

The soon his finger hit the on button, though, his mind snapped in realization and suddenly everything pieced itself together into place.

**Lee Taemin (Business)**  
08:05  
u sure u dont want to accept the offer, innie? i had been so good…

_Fuck._


	17. Chapter 17

 

He had tried calling Kyungsoo numerous times, but the tinny voice of that operator reminded him that the other’s phone was switched off _every single time_. It was driving him insane, and not even in the good way. All he wanted right now was to set things straight with Kyungsoo, pull him by the waist so that they could be so close they inhaled each other’s breath, and reminded him that Jongin only ever had eyes on him, _ever_.

But now, now he was met with silence so deadly that it almost consumed him, made him forget that he was _too_ late for work now and his father would have his ass for this.

_Later, I promise I’ll call you later, Soo_.

***

Later turned out to be eleven hours too late, and Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found in their home. Jongin started to feel anger and frustration coiling hot in the deepest part of his stomach and he almost punched the wall near the calendar. _Almost_.

His hair in his hands, he slid down the wall in a futile attempt at calming himself. He had tried calling Kyungsoo again as soon as he got off work but to no avail. Jongin could’ve just gone to his office, and he _did_ , but Kyungsoo was not there too. His secretary, some neat-looking, pristine guy answered in almost a vehement tone it took Jongin aback. He had contained his frustration then, demanding that guy, _Junmyeon_ , to inform him as soon as possible if Kyungsoo ever returned behind gritted teeth, and the guy merely ignored him.

He almost punched the guy too, _almost_.

“Kyungsoo, please, _please_ … _Don’t do this to me_.”

Only the harsh wind from the opened door answered him.

***

He woke up to a pounding headache often associated with hangover, but he knew for sure that he didn’t drink last night. He couldn’t.

He had missed Kyungsoo too much that he actually arranged the pillows into a line so that they sort of resembled a human body, and he felt tears prickling his eyes once again at the memory.

_What an idiot, Kim Jongin, what an idiot_.

Even calling himself that didn’t relieve himself of anything.

***

The first thing he did after cleaning himself up and making himself somewhat presentable was to block and delete Taemin’s number completely. He had kept that fucker’s number because they were still business partners, or colleagues more like it, but now that this… _this_ happened, he couldn’t, wouldn’t want to associate himself with Lee Taemin ever again. He didn’t know why he hadn’t done this sooner.

He was pretty sure that Kyungsoo would come home last night, it wouldn’t even matter if he came back at 2 in the morning; if Jongin could have a whiff of his scent and a glance at his face it would have been enough.

Now, he was almost adamant that Kyungsoo wouldn’t come home. He wondered where Kyungsoo could have slept at, and the guy’s—that _fucking cocky_ secretary of his—face burnt into the back of his eyelids.

Jongin was close to breaking down when he thought the logicality of the situation, that maybe now Kyungsoo was wrapped in _Junmyeon’s_ blanket, lying on _Junmyeon’s_ bed, wearing _Junmyeon’s_ clothes that would be a little too big for his size—

The ping from his phone shocked him into reality and he quickly retrieved it from his back pocket. He wanted to sob in pure relief but also in despair as his eyes scanned the message.

**kyungie**  
07:45  
Please don’t come find me for the time being. I need some time to… Just yeah. I’m fine tho.

Jongin muffled a scream in the palm of his hand, eyes squeezing shut in something _more_ than frustration.

***

“Are you universally stupid?” Someone said whilst delivering a particularly hard slap on the back of his head. On any other days he would have retaliated, screaming at the person and trying to get his revenge, but it had been _two_ days without Kyungsoo and Jongin had felt the energy draining out of him in slow trickle if it was tangible.

He simply groaned out loud, swatting at the hand behind him half-heartedly. He felt like he knew who those voices belonged to, but he could really care less about those intruders right now. Instead, he let his eyes drooped shut again, arm going to block the annoying light that infiltrated the living room from annoying his precious eyes. They must have been swollen because they were sore to the touch.

“Kim Jongin, seriously, and I mean _seriously_ , your husband asked you to leave him alone and you _actually left him alone?_ What kind of a fucking husband _are you_? Oh God, I’m glad I didn’t marry you for fuck’s sake! Sehun is much, _much_ —”

“Sehun, please shut your wife’s mouth up,” Jongin tried to say, but even he couldn’t decipher the rubbish he had just spouted. He was _exhausted_ , and he just wished Luhan and Sehun would leave him alone.

“ _Excuse me?_ You did _not_ just call me a _wife_ you fucking asshole—”

“Luhan, come on, calm down. You’re not doing anyone any favour right now, honey.”

“You heard what the asshole said, Sehun!”

“I know, Lulu, but right now let’s deal with one problem at a time ok—”

“Could you two just _shut the fuck up? Please?_ ” He finally croaked out. He must have painted such an awful sight for them both to actually listen to him for once.

“Dude, Jongin, you look like hell… and—and this place is a fucking mess! This is worse than that time you broke up with Taemin…” Sehun exclaimed.

That _name_ really pissed him off, so Jongin snarled, or tried to anyway. Sehun must have understood because the atmosphere immediately turned awkward.

“I miss him,” he suddenly said, the words leaving the confines of his lips in a rush that he didn’t have time to filter it first. He sounded so silly. Oh god, he _was_ silly. What was he doing here on this couch, wasting his days away, letting Kyungsoo slip through his fingers _just like this_?

He felt a dip beside him and in moments, he felt his throat closing up and a fresh set of tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know, buddy, I know, but seriously, you got to get up and man the fuck up. You _got to_ fix this, man.”

“And fucking listen to your friends for once, Kim Jongin,” Luhan added, and despite his tears, Jongin managed to squeeze out a chuckle from his sore throat.

***

With a renewed sense of courage and determination, Jongin moved to open the door, his stance straight and full of will until he came face to face with a worried looking Junmyeon and a clingy but obviously unhealthy Kyungsoo in his arms.

Jongin was so relieved but so incredibly worried that he chose to ignore the way Junmyeon’s arm curled tight around Kyungsoo’s waist and hurried to support his husband with his own arms. Junmyeon seemed adamant on not letting go, though, and Jongin almost barked out a laugh at how ridiculous they looked right now; each wanting to be the pillar of support for Kyungsoo but each ignoring the way he sounded extremely exhausted and in pain.

Jongin gritted his teeth and shifted his stance so that he could bend his knees to hook his arms around Kyungsoo’s upper back and the back of his knees.

Junmyeon’s indescribable face was what he saw last as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

***

“Do you know how worried I was, I _am_? _Tch_ , of course you don’t,” Jongin muttered to himself, frowning while wiping the sweat dotting Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo was fast asleep and even in that state, his thick eyebrows were furrowed and it caused an ache in Jongin’s heart.

Sighing, he placed the dampened towel on Kyungsoo’s forehead, then continued to massage the latter’s temples softly as to not wake his slumber.

Never in a million years would he think that Kyungsoo was suffering as much as he was, and now that the living proof was right in front of his eyes, he didn’t know what to think. His mind was muddled with worries and questions about Kyungsoo’s whereabouts these past days.

It was already Christmas Eve and Jongin was plagued with guilt at the fact that Kyungsoo was too sick to even celebrate his most awaited holidays.

He slowly rose to his feet so that he could turn off the lights and give Kyungsoo some space, but he found his hand stuck in Kyungsoo’s tight grasp. Heart hammering like crazy, he sat back down and watched any signs of discomfort in his husband’s face. Finding nothing but a little furrow in the middle of his eyebrows, Jongin let out a relieved sigh and brought Kyungsoo’s hand to his lips, kissing each of the knuckles nimbly in fear that he would slip away from his hold.

Jongin slowly drifted into a nap by the side of the bed, hands still intertwined, its hold ever tightening, never loosening as the clock ticked 17:10.

***

Jongin felt like hell when he woke up all alone, neck all stiffened from the position he had kept for—he turned to the clock on the bedside table and groaned under his breath at the time—two hours. He wondered where Kyungsoo had gone to and lamented over the loss of Kyungsoo’s skin on his.

He stretched his arms upwards, nose scrunched when a particular bone cracked, its sound loud and clear, reverberating off the walls in the room. He made his way out of the room when he noticed a figure in the nearby kitchen, his movements almost lethargic.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo jolted upwards in his stance and Jongin felt guilty instantly. He must have caught him off guard.

Jongin rushed towards him and was going to touch him when Kyungsoo jerked away. It was hard for Jongin to simply pretend that didn’t hurt, but he pushed the hurt down and cleared his throat instead, hands dropping by his sides again.

“Uh, what are you doing? You should rest,” Jongin said again, hoping that Kyungsoo would listen to him. He could still see the exhaustion in Kyungsoo’s face, in the way his shoulders drooped and the tremble in his hands as he tried to pick up a pan.

Kyungsoo said nothing, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

Jongin felt frustration bubbling low in his stomach and he tried _so_ hard to supress it, but when Kyungsoo brushed past him with a soft knock on the shoulder, he couldn’t help but growl a deep, “Kyungsoo, stop.”

“Why do you even care, _Innie_?” Kyungsoo spat out that nickname as though it was a poison in his mouth, and Jongin blinked, taken aback.

“Kyungsoo, we have to—we _need_ to talk. It’s not doing us good if we keep this—this thing hanging over us just like that. I want to explain everything to you, so _please_ , please stop and listen to me.”

Kyungsoo leaned over the stove, knuckles white from clutching the counter hard, and gritted out an, “I’m hungry. Haven’t eaten in…” He trailed off, sighing heavily. Jongin felt his heart constricting at the thought that his husband hadn’t eaten for days so he stepped closer towards the latter to hesitantly place an arm around his narrow shoulders.

Jongin exhaled a relieved sigh when Kyungsoo’s figure sagged in his hold, the fight from before leaving his body.

“I can make you some soup if you want,” Jongin whispered near Kyungsoo’s temple, his breath ruffling his husband’s bangs, and when he felt Kyungsoo’s body shaking in silent laughter, he let a smile take over his lips.

They were going to be okay, he was almost sure of that.


	18. Chapter 18

“Do you want more pillows? Those enough to support your back? I can get some more from—”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called, his tone so sudden and sharp that Jongin paused everything that he was doing (which was fluffing the pillows) and stared into the latter’s tired eyes, “Stop fussing around. If I can walk just fine, then I can sit up by myself without you going all mother hen on me.”

Jongin let out a sheepish chuckle at that, scratching the back of his head instinctually. He was just worried that Kyungsoo would feel tired and that his back would ache, but when Kyungsoo put it like that, it had seemed a little silly of him. He was about to sit on the chair just beside the bed when Kyungsoo patted the space next to him. It would be crazy of him to deny such blatant offer, wouldn’t it?

“Spill. And I mean _really_ spill. I don’t want any of that ‘I’m so sorry Kyungsoo Taemin is nothing but my past and he means nothing to me’ shit. If he can text you freely and still call you _endearing_ nicknames like that then it means he’s important enough, _right_?”

Jongin was trying so hard to not grin at Kyungsoo’s little speech but all the sufferings they both had gone through these past days reminded him of the fact that this was no longer a matter of simple jealousy. Jongin couldn’t help but think that all his worries about Kyungsoo not loving him was unfounded then. Here Kyungsoo was, running on almost no sleep, worrying and freaking out over a tiny thing such as this… okay well maybe it wasn’t _that_ tiny to Kyungsoo, but Jongin was having all sorts of feelings in his chest and he was pretty sure butterflies were doing flips in the bottom of his stomach.

As he sat himself down on the bed, legs crossed and knees touching Kyungsoo’s thigh, he mulled things over in his head, picking and choosing the right words to say, but making sure that those were the truth and not white lies. He wanted to completely erase the doubt and insecurity from Kyungsoo’s mind, and he hoped that Kyungsoo would believe him and be assured.

It was going to be hard, but Jongin knew they could go through this.

*

“You seem really nervous for someone who claimed that he is innocent.” Jongin marvelled at Kyungsoo’s ability to sass him even in his unhealthy state.

“Okay, so, the text you read from Taemin… okay,” he let out a sigh to prepare himself and Kyungsoo squinted his eyes in suspicion, but Jongin was having none of that, “Okay, the offer he was talking about was a business contract between our companies, you know he’s one of my company’s business partners, right? So, that’s covered.”

“I don’t know whether to believe you or not right now. I didn’t just spend three days in isolation, thinking about this stupid—okay, whatever. I want to sleep now.”

“Kyungsoo, please, I _need_ you to believe me. And—and that thing where he said he was being good, it’s just that I told him to stay away from me before and that text he sent me was the most recent one cos he hadn’t disturbed me at all before this. You’ve _got_ to believe me. I didn’t think he would contact me about the business contract, so it really caught me off guard too,” he paused, noticing that Kyungsoo was not even paying attention to a word he said as he played with his phone instead.

Scrubbing his face with his palms, Jongin bent down and placed his forehead onto his husband’s thigh. He sort of expected Kyungsoo to jerk away, but he was pleasantly surprised when the latter merely scoffed and continued scrolling his phone.

Jongin’s body was no stranger to flexibility, so sitting in this position was nothing to him. Instead, it was rather comfortable. As his eyelids fluttered close, he whispered, “I only ever loved you, since the first day I met you and thought you were cocky as fuck, I still knew that I was going to love you anyway. It was hard…” he paused as a yawn escaped his lips and his eyes became teary as an effect. “It was hard to pretend that I don’t love you, especially when all we did was quarrel every day… But still, no matter how stubborn you were, and how infuriating you were, I still can’t help but love you…”

Jongin stopped then, chuckling sleepily at his own words. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, wasn’t even sure where he was going with his little monologue, but he just felt like it was the right thing to say. He knew Kyungsoo wasn’t even listening, might even be sleeping already with his head lolling from side to side, but he didn’t care. Few more hours till Christmas and here they were, sitting on the bed while the rest of the world were full of joy, celebrating Christmas with their families.

There was nothing but silence in the room when he whispered one last thing before he allowed his body to surrender to sleep, “Are you mine, Do Kyungsoo?”

*

It was already dark outside when he woke up, his eyes glazed over with leftover sleep as he took in his surroundings. He was tucked underneath the fluffy blanket and his arm felt like thousands of needles were pricking at his skin. That was when he realized Kyungsoo was the cause of the tightness around his chest and the numbness of his arm.

He didn’t know how Kyungsoo managed to end up curled snugly by his side, an arm clutched tight around Jongin’s chest and head pillowed by Jongin’s arm, his face tucked in the column of Jongin’s neck. He was worried that once Kyungsoo woke up, the latter would push him away in disgust and accuse Jongin of taking advantage of him, but he didn’t have the heart to pull his arm away. Kyungsoo looked so serene and Jongin fought the urge to sweep away the bangs covering his husband’s forehead.

Jongin pondered over the possibility that if they weren’t filled with ego and hatred for each other during the early months of their marriage, they could have been able to be just like this, wrapped around each other in the dead of night until the morning sun light filtered through the blinds.

But what was done was done, and it wasn’t doing him any good to keep thinking about things that had happened.

Sleep was about to snatch him into its abyss again when he heard incoherent mumbling from Kyungsoo. It sounded a lot like ‘Jongin’ and from then on, it was impossible for him to keep away the smile from his lips as he closed his eyes and brought Kyungsoo’s head impossibly closer towards his neck.

*

It was so bright in the room when he finally opened his eyes. He tried to move his arm but it was obviously the mistake of the year, even worse than that time he lost a bet with Sehun and had to wear a bright red underwear over his plain clothes and pretend he was Superman in a park full of families. Tears started pooling in his eyes at the indescribable pain shooting up his arm and he almost whimpered pathetically if not for Kyungsoo entering the room all smiles. It was as though the past days were simply a dream.

“Merry Christmas! I set up a small tree already, don’t worry about that, and your presents are under that tree. Also, your mom dropped our Christmas sweaters this morning and yes, I forgive you for not waking up therefore I had to listen to your mom going off about how it is so against everything that she believes in, which is waking up late on Christmas day etcetera.”

Jongin was only able to stare at Kyungsoo as though he was a ghost. How could he turn his mood just like that; from moody, I’ll-never-talk-to-you-ever-again to this… this excited, full of fluff person? Jongin wanted a little bit of tip if it was possible.

“What…?” was all that he could croak out as he tried to sit up against the headboard. Blood was slowly circulating back into his arm as evidenced by the way he could move his fingers again without difficulty.

“I said Merry Christmas. It’s only proper if you wish me too, you know?” Kyungsoo said in that sassy way only he could manage as he stared at Jongin from the doorway. “And please, go take a shower. It’s nearing 10 o’clock already. You don’t want to ruin my day any more than you already did, do you?”

That was what got him tripping over his feet just as he stepped down from the bed and rushing towards the bathroom.

*

“Now, I know you didn’t get me anything—” Jongin was about to protest when the stern look on his husband’s face stopped him from saying anything, “But that’s okay cos I didn’t expect anything from you. _However_ , I did get you something and uh… I hope you’ll like it?”

All Jongin could do was just stare at his husband; his perfect, caring, sweet husband who still remembered him enough as to buy him a present for Christmas, and immediately Jongin was swept with guiltiness. It _was_ true that he didn’t get Kyungsoo anything, but that wasn’t because he thought Kyungsoo was not precious to him; it was just that… he didn’t believe in things like Christmas and besides, they had that fight before so presents were really the last thing on Jongin’s mind.

“Can I hug you?” Jongin finally asked, hoping that Kyungsoo would say yes or nod or just answer in the affirmative when Kyungsoo simply smiled and moved to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck.

After days of not being able to touch Kyungsoo, this little action seemed to ignite something in Jongin and he briefly wondered if it was appropriate to pull the latter into his lap, but he quickly shoved that thought away. It was probably inappropriate… Besides, he wasn’t entirely sure where the line was right now and he was afraid to overstep his boundaries.

“Kyungsoo,” he started, his tone soft and cautious, “Where do we stand now?”

He felt Kyungsoo’s figure stiffening in his arms and he instantly regretted asking that question. It was probably a little too early to be discussing the nature of their relationship and of course, as usual, Kim Jongin ruined everything.

When Kyungsoo whispered, “I forgive you,” in his ears, he turned wide-eyed, obviously not anticipating _that_ to come out of the latter’s lips.

He made to pull back but Kyungsoo’s tightening grip on his shoulders prevented him from doing so.

“I… I forgive you. I know… I was pretty stupid to do that, to make you worry, but… Jongin, you have to understand that I wasn’t ready for marriage _at all_ when this whole thing started. And when… when my dad made me marry you, I just… I _hated_ everything. I hated him, I hated mom for not protecting me or backing me up, and… and you were so... so nice and handsome and kind of stupid at the same time but so endearing that I was warring with myself the _whole_ time. You had no idea how hard it was to keep being mad at the way things were but at the same time _feel_ myself falling in…” Kyungsoo exhaled shakily, burrowing deeper into Jongin as if he wanted to be part of Jongin and that carved a smile on Jongin’s lips.

It was hard pulling away from Kyungsoo’s warm grip but they had to, their knees were about to give out seeing that they were kneeling on the carpeted floor by the tree. Kyungsoo was probably embarrassed by his earlier confession because now he pretended to be busy with the bells on the tree and it wasn’t possible for Jongin’s smile to get wider, but it _did_ , God it did.

“You were saying?” Jongin teased, wanting to hear more of Kyungsoo’s story. He poked the other’s shoulder but had only gotten a grunt. “I love you too, just so you know.”

“Ugh, shut up, idiot. This is why I never tell you these things!”

“Baby is all disgruntled now, isn’t he? Come here, my precious Kyungsoo.”

“What the hell? Call me baby once again and I’ll kill everything you love. _Try me_.”

“Well then, can I pretend that I _love_ this sweater just so that you can kill it? Please?”

He had gotten a glare instead from an obviously fuming Kyungsoo but he didn’t know why only glee filled his heart.

He could already picture their more than bright future together and honestly, he couldn’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!!! It's already 1 AM in Korea and 12 AM in Malaysia, so I just wanted to post this right on Christmas day.
> 
> So... how was that? That okay? Are yall happy? I'm happy. Officially... **are you mine** ends here, but but but, there will be bonus chapters and everything, so don't worry. Ah, I hope this makes you happy, sighs. I'm really not that cruel to leave kaisoo being all sad and depressed or worse, end this story with a divorce. I'm incapable of writing angst lmao.
> 
> Sooooo, I wanna thank all you awesome subscribers and commenters and readers and silent readers and EVERYONE who have been following this story since day one. Your support means everything to me, and I love you guys, truly. AH I'm so sad that it ends already but I'll make sure to post bonus chapters if I have the time. Honestly, I'm not ready to leave this little universe I created for them, sobs sobs.
> 
> Okay I should stop rambling now. Comments make me happy (obviously) so don't forget to leave your thoughts below! I love love love love you guys like kaisoo love each other, don't ever forget that!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN!


	19. bonus #1

“Remind me why I have to do this again?” Jongin groaned under his breath, not really meaning for it to be heard by his obviously excited husband. But of course, Kyungsoo heard it and he was shot a glare so sharp it could cut glass. Okay, maybe not to that extend, but somewhere along that line.  
  
“You’re doing this because it’s Christmas and since your parents are abroad, we need to celebrate it with _other people_ too. I could drag you to my parents’ house but of course, it would be too much for you… _right_?”  
  
Jongin threw his head back, exasperated, “I just wanted to celebrate it with you, no one else. I’m just—ugh, why do I even bother arguing with you. You’re just gonna drag me anyway.”  
  
“Jongin, you’re being a tad childish right now and I can _feel_ my mood—”  
  
Jongin quickly took Kyungsoo’s arm in his and speedily stepped out of the house to head towards the elevator. He really didn’t want Kyungsoo’s mood to go down, so if going out to _mingle_ at 8.30PM when he could simply chill out at his own house would make Kyungsoo happy, then he’d do it a thousand times.  
  
*  
  
“You should knock, he’s _your_ friend.”  
  
“What does that have to do with knocking? He won’t know which one of us knocked first…”  
  
“Jongin, for God’s sake just do—”  
  
“ _Hey guys!_ I saved you guys the trouble and opened the door for you since… yeah, come in come in,” Sehun ushered them in, smiling from ear to ear. Jongin threw a grateful smile at him and the latter merely rolled his eyes.  
  
“Where’s Luhan?” Jongin asked while taking off his peacoat and handing it over to Sehun. The brunette smiled at Kyungsoo while taking the other’s coat too and Jongin repressed the urge to chuckle at the sight. Sehun was being painfully awkward around Kyungsoo and he’d be damned if he didn’t find the sight funny.  
  
“He’s in the kitchen… I think. You guys wanna go straight to the dining room or chill first?”  
  
Jongin was about to answer when Kyungsoo cleared his throat and said, “I should help Luhan ssi in the kitchen. Where is it?”  
  
“Oh no, no, don’t trouble yourself!” Luhan miraculously appeared—okay not really, Jongin saw him walking towards them seconds ago—next to Sehun, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Kyungsoo. “Everything’s been prepared, and oh, yeah, Merry Christmas!”  
  
Kyungsoo replied back in that soft voice of his, and suggested they should head towards the dining room. Jongin would voice out his agreement but the growl in his stomach already did the deed. Luhan harrumphed at that and linked arms with a surprised Kyungsoo as they led the way.  
  
“Already best friends, it seems,” Sehun whispered, gesturing towards their partners before them and Jongin only let a smile play on his lips at the display.  
  
*  
  
“It’s a surprise you got him to wear that sweater, Kyungsoo ah. Jongin’s mom had been wanting him to wear Christmas sweaters since he was small but it only resulted in shouting matches and yeah… not a really great Christmas,” Sehun tutted, sipping the wine slowly after. Kyungsoo frowned at the reveal and glanced over at Jongin, confusion written as clear as the day on his face.  
  
It seemed as though he could read minds because not long after that, Kyungsoo voiced out his confusion, tone tipsy even though he barely touched the wine Luhan had poured, “What is your problem with Christmas, Jonginnie? I had _never_ met someone who despised Christmas as much as you do.”  
  
Jongin kind of wished Luhan and Kyungsoo weren’t there right now just so he could deliver a punch on Sehun’s stomach. Him and his fucking big mouth. Jongin didn’t feel like sharing any of his childhood stories, though, so he simply shrugged and averted his eyes elsewhere, feeling uncomfortable at having such a piercing stare directed towards him.  
  
“Well,” Sehun sobered up, straightened his back before clearing his throat, “Let me tell you of the Great Christmas Incident ’99 —”  
  
“Uh no you’re not,” Jongin intervened, already getting ready to slap the shit out of Sehun’s mouth, but Sehun quickly rose to his feet and pranced away—he was _so_ gay Jongin swore he actually _pranced away_ —standing behind Kyungsoo on the opposite couch. Kyungsoo looked nothing short of amused, though, so Jongin groaned out loud before sitting back down, massaging his suddenly aching temples.  
  
“So, little Jongin and his mom went shopping on the morning of Christmas Eve. They walked and entered stores and walked some more and shopped a little more before deciding to leave the mall after they were done. They were on their way to leave the mall when all of a sudden…” Sehun paused abruptly, and Jongin just _knew_ that that little fucker was doing it on purpose for some sort of dramatic effect or something.  
  
“Oh my God, _what? What happened just tell me!_ ” Luhan cried out, startling Kyungsoo who was next to him. Jongin sent his husband an apologetic gaze, trying to mentally say that ‘I’m sorry my friends are such idiots I’m sorry you had to know them too.’ Kyungsoo only chuckled, his eyes softening and Jongin really felt like kissing him right that moment... until Sehun opened his mouth.  
  
“A giant Santa Clause poked him on the shoulder and asked if he wanted to take a picture with him! Little Jongin was so surprised and scared shitless that he cried on the spot—”  
  
“Um, I’d like to correct a minor detail—”  
  
Sehun ignored Jongin’s remark as he continued, “And… _peed his pants!_ ”  
  
At this, both Sehun and Luhan barked out a laugh together and Jongin hid his face in his palms, not willing to face Kyungsoo. He was aware that it had happened so long ago but it had still embarrassed him greatly and honestly, he felt like a little boy all over again.  
  
“ _You don’t understand, that fucking Santa was huge as fuck and ugh, I hate him_ ,” he muttered in his palms, knowing that none of them could hear it over the sound of those two bastards laughing like maniacs.  
  
He felt a dip next to him on the couch and as he peeked through his fingers, he realized it was Kyungsoo.  
  
“I know I don’t say this often, but you’re really fucking cute, you know that?” Kyungsoo whispered before prying Jongin’s fingers away from his probably red face. He could _feel_ his face heating up, not just at the retelling of that stupid story, but at Kyungsoo’s words too.  
  
Sighing, he ignored the two fuckers and relished in the way Kyungsoo’s lips glistened under the yellow light in the living room and the softness of his cheeks.  
  
This time, he needn’t wait for Kyungsoo to approach him first as he closed the gap between them with a gentle press on the lips. Kyungsoo’s warm, shaky exhale brushed against his cheek and he smiled into the kiss.  
  
“Wow, goddamn, didn’t know you guys are into PDA…” Sehun whistled, and it quickly drew them apart, blush high on their cheeks. As he sneaked a glance at Kyungsoo, his chest felt incredibly tight at the redness on the tips of Kyungsoo’s ears.  
  
“Shut the fuck up Sehun,” Jongin grunted.  
  
Sehun laughed, arms going to wrap around Luhan’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  
  
*  
  
It was nearing 10PM when they decided to leave. Despite the endless teasing and mocking, tonight had been a rather pleasant affair and he wouldn’t mind having dinners with both Sehun and Luhan again. Kyungsoo had seemed to loosen himself up too as the night went and Jongin really loved him for the effort.  
  
“Well, we should do this again,” Luhan seemed to echo his thoughts and he nodded. After numerous pats on the back and one-armed hugs, Jongin led Kyungsoo towards the elevator.  
  
The journey downwards was filled with comfortable silence. It was getting rather cold, though, so he blew puffs of air in his palms and rubbed them together while wishing that the elevator could go a little bit faster. He couldn’t wait to reach their car—  
  
He couldn’t dare to speak as he felt the warm press of another hand intertwined with his own and felt warmth blooming from the bottom of his feet to his ears. A genuine smile spread over his lips as he covered the bottom half of his face with the turtleneck collar.  
  
 _Merry Christmas indeed, Kim Jongin._


	20. bonus #2

Jongin couldn’t believe his luck.

You’d think being a CEO would be just like a stroll in the park, but really, it wasn’t. It was early February now, which meant fading cold and hot chocolate drinks. But yeah, Jongin was too unlucky to experience that, therefore his phone was his constant companion throughout late January till now.

He missed Kyungsoo, of course he did, but if he wasn’t at the office working his bone off, he would be at home, head buried in laptop and picking calls up from this business partner, that business partner. It sure was exhausting, but work was work. After all, he did want to impress his father and subordinates.

Even now, he couldn’t enjoy his dinner with Kyungsoo as his phone rang, loud and clear, slicing through the stifled silence between them. Pressing his lips in a thin line as a sign of annoyance, he dug his pocket to retrieve the device. He didn’t have to see the expression on Kyungsoo’s face to know that he was annoyed too.

“It’s—”

“Work, yeah I _know_ ,” Kyungsoo said, his words biting at Jongin’s conscience. Sighing, his fingers ran through his long strands as he put his phone down to finish what was left on his plate.

“I really need this, you know? I know we haven’t been spending as much time together, and I’m _truly_ sorry for that but—”

The screech of metal leg scrapping against the tile almost deafened him, face scrunching up, sensitive, and he felt his mood going down. He watched in dejected silence as Kyungsoo made his way to the kitchen, dumping the plate in the sink unceremoniously and leaving the scene just like that, storming past Jongin.

The thud of his forehead against the table echoed off the walls of the enclosed space.

*

“Soo?” He whispered, knuckles rapping gently against the closed bedroom door. He would hate for them to go to bed in a bad mood tonight, so he was set on making things right again… if Kyungsoo would just open the door and let him in.

Things had been going so well right after Christmas last year and they had managed to celebrate the New Year with Kyungsoo’s family (of course, to the surprise of the Dos). He just wished that Kyungsoo would understand his current predicament a little. It wasn’t as though he ignored Kyungsoo on purpose; they were both CEOs to large companies and Kyungsoo was sometimes just as busy as he was. Okay, maybe not to the extent that he forgot to come home sometimes or when he _was_ home he would be engrossed with his little gadgets…

Right, Jongin really needed a miracle to happen tonight. This was not the way to spend the Friday night.

“Kyungsoo… Open the door please? We’ll talk—or I’ll talk and you listen… Please?”

“It’s not even locked,” came a muffled reply and sure enough, the door opened with a little twist of the knob. God, Jongin was such an idiot.

His eyes landed on the small duffel bag on the bed as soon as he stepped into the room. Confused (and also a little scared), he stuttered out a rushed, “Wh—what are you doing?”

“Packing, _obviously_.”

There was a flurry of movements as Kyungsoo alternated between the closet and the bed and Jongin couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason why his throat felt like it had just dropped to his stomach.

“Pack—packing for what?”

Kyungsoo huffed as he dumped one last clothing into the bag before turning around to face Jongin, “Jongin really? Do we want to have this conversation right now?”

“What conversation?” Jongin asked, clearly still in the dark. He had an inkling that he wouldn’t like where this was going.

“I just—” Kyungsoo paused, sighing as he ran his fingers through his soft brown hair, “I’ll crash the weekend at my parents’ house. You _clearly_ won’t be around much anyway so… I just—I don’t really feel like being all alone this weekend.”

Jongin frowned, the guilt from before resurfacing, hitting him even stronger now, so he stepped nearer to Kyungsoo’s figure and silently hoped that his husband wouldn’t push him away.

“Kyungsoo, I’m doing this for the sake of both of us. I mean, if I work hard then I can support you better, isn’t that the foundation of every long-lasting marriage?”

“ _What the_? Are you trying to say that I’m not working hard enough?”

_Okay, wrong wording._

Jongin scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands, resisting the urge to groan out loud. Kyungsoo was still standing there, right in front of him, with a look bordering on psychotic, arms crossed on his chest like some sort of passive-aggressive stance and Jongin couldn’t take it anymore. He thought they were beyond these petty arguments already.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. It’s just… this whole thing is just exhausting to me—not the whole thing with you, though,” he corrected in haste, not wanting to piss his husband any further, “The work thing. Dad thinks I’m slacking cos I’m his son and my subordinates think that just because I’ve gotten a lot softer towards them, they could step all over my head. I’m still their boss, you know?”

He sat down on the bed then, his legs feeling numb from the standing (he didn’t want to think that he was getting old, nope). He could sense Kyungsoo’s previous hostility was melting bit by bit by the way his arms slowly dropped to his sides and he bit down on a small smile threatening his lips.

“I’m… I’m sorry for not being a bit more understanding…” Kyungsoo whispered as he sat on the bed right next to Jongin, bringing his legs up to sit Indian style. Jongin shook his head, knowing that it was every bit of his fault too for not confiding in Kyungsoo about his troubles at work. After all, that was what spouses should do, wasn’t it?

It was quiet for a while, and unlike dinner before, this silence was comfortable. Jongin stole a glance to the man beside him, eventually taking in the sight of Kyungsoo’s figure almost swallowed by the oversized sweater he had on… until he realized it was _his_ sweater, that plain beige knit sweater he rarely wore. Jongin couldn’t quite possibly describe the way his heart felt right that moment, but was sure there was warmth pooling low in his belly. It didn’t help that at this near proximity, Kyungsoo smelled _amazing_ ; that sweet, somehow docile smell that he always associated with well-groomed kittens and babies. Okay, that was a bit creepy but babies smelled really nice, you know? Maybe it was the talcum powder mothers always put on them.

Swallowing the fear of being hit down his throat, he took a deep breath and made the move to take Kyungsoo’s hand in his lap and intertwine their fingers. He huffed out a gush of air, relieved, as Kyungsoo made no move to push him away, choosing to merely stare at their entwined hands in silence.

This time, Jongin didn’t bother to hide his smile.

Quietly, his other arm snaked its way around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, bringing the smaller’s form nearer to his side before leaving a chaste kiss on the other’s temple.

All he had gotten was a grunt and an, “Okay enough with the cheese for one night,” but the smile on his face only ever stretched wider.

Filled with indescribable giddiness; that was how his night ended, with the half-full duffel bag lying on the floor, all but forgotten, and a sleeping Kyungsoo in his arms, head tucked right under his chin.


	21. bonus #3

It was probably really late when he finally unlocked the door to his apartment, his wristwatch forgotten in his office. He thought the apartment was eerily quiet when he walked in, and he gently removed his shoes to leave them by the rack near the door. Judging by the muted television displaying infomercials, Kyungsoo must have felt bored while waiting for him to come home. After all it _was_ Valentine’s Day.  
  
They didn’t specifically plan anything for the day but Jongin kind of wanted to celebrate it with his husband. Too bad there were suddenly _millions_ of contracts needed to be looked over and approved and he had to sit side by side with Soojung so that the process could be done and dusted with faster.  
  
Picking up the remote control from the coffee table, he switched the television off before making his way to their bedroom.  
  
If Jongin was honest, he could watch Kyungsoo sleep for hours on end and never get bored. It was a bit creepy, honestly, but the instances in which Kyungsoo had caught him, the latter never commented anything that would indicate he was uncomfortable with it. A bit of an eye-roll and a drowsy huff and that was it.  
  
As he kneeled by the bedside, he undid the knot of his black tie, releasing a contempt sigh when his neck was finally free of its chokehold. When the black tie was discarded, he returned his focus back to the sleeping man on the bed. His eyes swept gently from the soft bangs fanning his husband’s forehead, his perfect nose, his even more perfect _lips_ —God, his lips were really fucking perfect. He kind of wanted to poke Kyungsoo’s soft cheeks but he was afraid it would wake the latter up.  
  
He was about to cover Kyungsoo’s body with the blanket when he found his eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s hazy ones.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Uh, you were shivering…”  
  
Kyungsoo rubbed his right eye with a fist, yawning as he did so and drowsily asked, “You’re only home _now_? Where were you?”  
  
Jongin slid back down to the carpeted floor and crossed his arms on the bed. “Office, working. Kyungsoo, I’m sorry I didn’t—”  
  
“Have you eaten? _Ow_ , my hand’s cramping, ugh,” Kyungsoo groaned, slowly stretching his left arm out. He’d been pillowing his head with that arm for how many hours, Jongin didn’t know.  
  
Jongin sent a pitiful look at the arm before sighing, “I haven’t, but I’m not really hungry right now. Listen, Soo, I’m sorry I didn’t get to celebrate Valentine with you… I should really stop prioritising work over you. You’re more important to me, you know that right?”  
  
“What shit are you spouting about? What Valentine?” Kyungsoo groaned again before flopping onto his back.  
  
“Um, today’s Valentine… I mean yesterday? It’s, what, 1 in the morning now?”  
  
“I don’t celebrate _Valentine_ , Kim Jongin, relax. It’s fine.”  
  
Jongin spluttered at the revelation. Do Kyungsoo, Christmas enthusiast, did not do Valentines? Well, he knew Kyungsoo wasn’t a romantic person by nature but he sort of expected for Kyungsoo to be all, “Omg Jongin let’s get this couples shirt so that people can see how cute we are!” cos it was, you know, Valentine’s Day.  
  
“You _don’t_? Are you even human?”  
  
“No, I’m a fire-breathing bunny hybrid.”  
  
“Well, actually, that suits you.”  
  
“ _Thank you._ ”  
  
“In all seriousness, though, I’m sorry for missing out dinner, again. I suck. I’m the suckiest husband ever, I know. And I’ll make it up to you,” Jongin said with full sincerity.  
  
Kyungsoo turned to look at him and suddenly Jongin felt hot all over. The gaze Kyungsoo sent him wasn’t the usual ‘shut up with your bullshit’ gaze; it was the ‘come over here and fuck me good’ kind of gaze and Jongin felt as though someone had turned on his ON switch (okay whom was he kidding; of course that someone was Kyungsoo).  
  
“You can dry hump my ass or something. I actually felt kinda angry at you cos I had to jerk off all alone today.”  
  
“ _God_ , Kyungsoo, you can’t just say things like that…” Jongin groaned, stripping off his white shirt and unbuckling his belt at top speed. Kyungsoo merely chuckled and rolled over obediently and Jongin almost let out a moan when Kyungsoo lifted up his oversized shirt to reveal the sight of that _fucking perfect_ ass cupped by tight black briefs.  
  
“ _God, you’re perfect,_ ” Jongin whimpered out, plastering his front to Kyungsoo’s back before reaching forward to press his lips over Kyungsoo’s desperately. Almost 24 hours of non-stop work and finally, _finally_ he got a taste of Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo had to strain his neck for Jongin to kiss him properly so he took mercy on his husband’s neck and pulled away, his hardening cock giving a little twitch against the other’s ass when he saw just how blown out Kyungsoo’s pupils were. Trailing lips against the side of Kyungsoo’s neck slowly, each stop longer than the last, he started jerking his hips forward, one hand steadying Kyungsoo’s hip.  
  
“ _This okay?_ ” He asked, teeth softly nibbling on the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. All he got in return was a shaky ‘ _yea_ ’ and he had to remind himself to _not fucking wreck_ his husband’s ass.  
  
They hadn’t gone past the occasional dry humping and handjobs (though all Jongin wanted was to do something _more_ ) because they had both agreed to wait for the _right_ time. And he respected Kyungsoo a lot so if Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for anything more, then he would wait. No matter how long it’d take… maybe. No, yeah, he would wait. He loved Kyungsoo too much to put his own needs before his husband’s.  
  
Little pants decorated the back of Kyungsoo’s head as Jongin worked his hips in a rhythmic tandem, his own briefs getting damp in the front from precum. Kyungsoo had gone quiet before him, although sometimes a little whimper and sharp ‘ _ah, fuck, nggh_ ’ slipped past his lips. Jongin found it _irresistibly_ hot when Kyungsoo allowed his inhibitions to slip through his fingers. He _fucking revelled_ in the way Kyungsoo _moaned_ for him, for how absolutely dirty his little whimpers sounded.  
  
“ _Ah, Soo, I’m_ —”  
  
“ _Nnn, Innie…_ ”  
  
And that was it. That did it. Jongin drove his cock so hard between Kyungsoo’s cheeks that it jolted Kyungsoo forwards, the guttural moan drawn out of his lips swallowed by Kyungsoo’s eager mouth as Jongin palmed the other’s cock _hard_.  
  
Shudders wracked through his body as he came down from his high, Kyungsoo turning over to face Jongin quickly, his plump lips nipping Jongin’s lower lip as delicious little whimpers covered Jongin’s skin pleasantly. Kyungsoo was always so oversensitive and Jongin adored how his hips were still twitching.  
  
“You came right, baby?” Jongin asked, voiced laced with satisfying exhaustion. Kyungsoo finally pulled away, nodding almost shyly as he tucked his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck. It was a wonder how Kyungsoo could go from being a ‘fire-breathing bunny hybrid’ to a shy kitten just because of an orgasm.  
  
“ _Thank you,_ ” Kyungsoo whispered, his breath washing over the skin of Jongin’s neck, followed by a short kiss on his Adam’s apple.  
  
“I love you, Soo.”  
  
“Mm, it’s kind of hard to not love someone who had just given you an orgasm.”  
  
Chuckling, Jongin pressed a kiss atop of his head. “Welcome back, fire-breathing bunny hybrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, wherever you may be...? Also wtf did I just write mhm this is what you get for being single and alone for Valentine's Day lmao.
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO dry-humping is sooooo underrated pls my heart is hurting


	22. bonus #4

Jongin had had a pretty eventful day today. Kyungsoo had suddenly been willing to share a portion of what his college life was like while they were simply lounging in their living room, and get this, it was _totally_ unprompted.

It had been their day off, with Jongin’s father patting him on the back, congratulating him on a successful week due to the recent boom of their company stocks, and Kyungsoo’s mother fussing over her son’s workaholic tendencies. She had worried herself to death when her husband told her of their son’s overtimes over the past few days. She managed to ring Jongin a few times, making sure that Kyungsoo was home by 6pm, but Jongin could only sigh. His husband was a stubborn one, and when it came to matters of that company of his, Jongin could have little to no say about it. Kyungsoo would only furiously remind him on the days he himself had been absent at home due to his work stuffs.

When Kyungsoo had pulled _that_ card on him, he knew he was defeated.

So it was a pleasant change from being greeted with an empty home when Kyungsoo’s face greeted him as he took an early leave, which led them to this current situation.

“Okay wait, so you’ve had _four_ boyfriends in the past? All during your 3 years of college?” Jongin tried to ignore the uncomfortable prickling in his chest at Kyungsoo’s admittance. It was… unbelievable, at the very least. His cute, squishy Kyungsoo managed to score _four_ boyfriends while simultaneously graduating at the top of his class?

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed, “What? You can’t believe it or something? I was _totally_ hot back then, okay?”

Jongin resisted the urge to pout. He _knew_ Kyungsoo was hot, dammit, that was what made him kind of insecure and… jealous? He knew Kyungsoo was married to him now, legally he was Jongin’s, and he _knew_ it was almost impossible for his exes to pop up all of a sudden in their lives. But somehow, his chest still held that unsettling feeling, like something was going to happen sooner or later and prove him wrong.

Shuddering mentally, he shook his head and let a smile carve its way onto his lips. “I know you’re hot, baby.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, though his eyes held a different emotion. He mumbled something about _cheesy husbands_ and _fucker_ under his breath, but that only made Jongin smile wider.

His fire-breathing bunny hybrid, such a tsundere.

*

Kyungsoo had _sort of_ whined about being bored to death after managing to do just about everything that he could in their house. Cleaning the kitchen, check. Stripping their bedsheet off its week old one with a newly bought, black grid-styled one, check. Doing the laundry, check. Demanding Jongin to vacuum the whole house, check.

Now that their whole house was spotless, Kyungsoo had taken upon himself to fling his body on the couch, groaning about, you know, being bored to death. Jongin could only chuckle at such a display, running his fingers through his overgrown hair. He had originally wanted to cut it, shaving the lower part of the hair on the back of his head, but when a normal grinding session turned mindblowing as his husband seemed to moan even _louder_ than usual when he had a grip of Jongin’s hair in his fingers, he had decided to just let it grow. It was worth it to see Kyungsoo letting his inhibitions go just over a lock of hair. Jongin had the decency to not tease the other about it, concerned that it would only lead to the other denying it and never letting that side of him to come out and play ever again.

Jongin would rather die than let that ever happen.

“Jongin ah, is our fridge stocked?”

Jongin walked over to the kitchen to check on said fridge. They still had some fresh looking vegetables, a half-consumed block of butter, some juice cartons that Jongin bet were half empty, and two big plastic containers containing kimchi, courtesy of Kyungsoo’s mother.

“We need milk, I guess, and uh,” Jongin ran his eyes across the cereals section on the marble counter. “And some cereals. I finished most of them last week. Forgot to restock.”

When Jongin went back to the living room, Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight.

Instead, he heard a faint but nonetheless an enthused, “ _Let’s go shopping!_ ” from somewhere in their bedroom.

Kyungsoo was truly an enigma, but Jongin was more than willing to unravel him.

*

“Do we need chocolates? Candies? Snacks?” Kyungsoo had asked, turning behind in between intervals to address him as he pushed the large cart, trailing loyally behind his enthusiastic husband.

Jongin shrugged, eyes roaming across the shelves at the snacks section. “I need to watch my weight, but eh, having cheat days once in awhile isn’t wrong.”

He saw Kyungsoo nodding in agreement before stopping in front the chocolates section. Rows upon rows of mouth-watering chocolate bars sat before Jongin’s eyes, and he felt his resolve crumbling the longer he stood there.

“Let’s take the Ferrero Rocher one,” he suggested.

“Which one? The 3-piece one? 24? 36?”

“24 should be enough, I think. We’re not gonna hold a party or something.”

Kyungsoo laughed, short but hearty, and it made Jongin beam with pride. He did _that_. He made Kyungsoo _laugh_.

“Okay, Mr-I-have-abs-for-days.”

“You love me for my abs anyway.”

Kyungsoo frowned as he gently placed the box into the metal cart. “How dare you. I also love you for your wealth. There’s that.”

Jongin was about to retaliate, a mean retort on the tip of his tongue at the sight of Kyungsoo’s repressed smirk, but he was stopped short by a man clearing his throat from somewhere near them. Jongin took a glance at the rude man, noticing his perfectly styled hair, handsome, dreamy face and well-built body. It looked like gym was his home but his nicely-sized thighs told a different story, honed by hours of dancing. Jongin knew; he was once a dancer too, though his thighs weren’t as thick.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he chanced a look at Kyungsoo, but what he saw confused him.

Kyungsoo was staring at the stranger, as though dumbstruck, and Jongin only noticed that the stranger had a sheepish smile on his face, showcasing those fucking cute dimples. Jongin hated him already. Did Kyungsoo know this guy or something?

“Y-Yixing…?”

_Yixing? Who the fuck—_

“So it _is_ you, Kyungsoo… it’s been years.”

“Since we, uh, graduated actually. But yes, _years_. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to China?”

That guy, _Yixing_ , scratched his nape, that sheepish smile seemingly stuck on his stupid face. Jongin wanted to escape the situation, gears turning in his head as he realized this must be one of Kyungsoo’s _many_ exes. That prickling in his chest appeared once again, this time spreading to the back of his throat. He felt like doing _something_ , maybe punch a nearby display of new chocolate products, _or something_ , but he knew he couldn’t. So he could only stand there in silence, fuming at such a _heartwarming_ display. He _knew_ something like this was going to happen, he had an inkling, and it _happened_. And _all_ Jongin could fucking do was burn a hole on the lid of the Ferrero Rocher’s box.

“Oh yea, yea I did, but uh, I finally settled here last year. Opened a dance studio and everything. It’s great, really great.”

He heard the smile in his _husband’s_ voice as he said, “I’m really happy for you, Xing ah.”

 _Xing ah?_ Jongin wanted to puke, the prickling evolving into sharp clawing in his chest. _He could genuinely smile at his ex and yet he finds it difficult to even laugh at my jokes sometimes?_

He knew it was ridiculous to act this way, akin to a child throwing a tantrum upon realizing things were not going his way, but he couldn’t help it, could he? Perhaps this was his retribution for causing pain on Kyungsoo with all the Taemin drama.

Clenching the cart’s handle unnecessarily tightly, he made to push it forward, walking away from the two people. A hand shot out to grip his elbow before he could move further though, startling him.

“Yixing, this is my husband, Kim Jongin.”

And when he felt the grip loosening and nimble fingers softly caressing the skin around his forearm, Jongin felt all the worries and clawing and constriction in his throat dissolving into nothing.

Yixing’s surprised expression caused Jongin much glee, but his hasty apologies for _disturbing_ them and flustered exit made him grin, all teeth and no warmth.

He heard rather than saw Kyungsoo’s exasperated sigh. Soon enough, Kyungsoo’s hands came up to cup his cheeks, turning his head downwards before he felt his lips tingling from the kiss Kyungsoo left.

“Idiot,” his husband said, the words whispered against Jongin’s lips.

“Meanie,” Jongin replied, frowning as he chased the other’s lips again. Kyungsoo stayed out of reach for a few seconds though, his soft hands controlling the directions of Jongin’s head, making Jongin _work_ for it.

“ _I love you_ ,” was what whispered into the crook of his neck as Kyungsoo released his cheeks, choosing to trail his fingers across the tanned expanse of Jongin’s neck instead.

Jongin’s heart had fluttered too much from the confession that he was stock still for a few moments, disbelief and joy bundled into an emotion that he couldn’t have possible described in words. It took an ex appearing in a local supermarket and Jongin choking on his jealousy to bring Kyungsoo to say those words, but details weren’t important right now.

Kyungsoo had said I love you and he had obviously meant it.

“What did you say? It wasn’t clear,” Jongin teased, lips curving up into a fond smile. Kyungsoo’s hair tickled his chin when he moved away from the safety of Jongin’s neck, wearing his signature frown as he faced his husband.

“Don’t push it.”

“Mm, you know threats turn me on a _long_ time ago, Kyungsoo. Try again.”

“You’re an insufferable idiot. I take it—”

“ _Whoa!_ No, no, no takesies. You’re stuck with this idiot now, forever. We might have to renew our vows.”

“A jealous, possessive idiot.”

“This jealous, possessive idiot, yes.”

Kyungsoo pretended to think as he gripped the cart and started walking. Jongin trailed a few steps behind him, the atmosphere warm and _lovely_ around them.

“I guess it isn’t _that_ bad of a future, to love and be loved by such an idiot, hm.”

Jongin chuckled, sticking his hands into the pocket of his jeans. “I guess so. Sometimes this idiot will burst into bouts of jealousy, but he’ll try to understand his husband. And sometimes this idiot will make mistakes that’ll probably cause a fight so big in the house, but he’ll try and suppress the urge to be _that_ idiotic. And yeah, this idiot will love his husband so much that it’ll annoy the other, but… the other would understand and love him just as much… right?”

There was silence as seconds ticked by, their steps in synch with each other as they turned a corner towards the house decorations section. Kyungsoo stopped in the middle of the aisle and muttered a quiet _right_ as he turned to smile softly at a grinning Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I update. So this fic got featured on AFF and I just felt so overwhelmed with love. This fic's appreciated here on AO3 too so I'm just--I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thank you.


	23. bonus #5

Kyungsoo was getting bored out of his mind. He had settled all the paperworks that needed his approval by today, and now it was nearing lunch-time and he _really_ didn’t want to eat alone again. He briefly considered asking Junmyeon out for lunch, but decided against it. Junmyeon must still be busy; he _did_ ask the elder to reschedule his appointments and polish up some minute meetings from two days ago.

_Will Jongin be free now…?_ He wondered, swiveling the chair around slowly. He stopped once a tickling sensation settled low in his stomach.

This morning when they both parted ways (they rarely carpooled because it was hard syncing their work schedule), Kyungsoo was kind of sulking at his husband’s lack of affection. Sure, usually he wouldn’t mind if Jongin had forgotten to kiss his forehead before leaving for work, or if he simply drove away without even waving back at Kyungsoo, but lately he could feel the distance between them and it was disconcerting, especially when things were looking so good before.

Part of him knew that he was simply being ridiculous, that they were both swamped with work so any kind of affections could be minimized, particularly Jongin since his father decided to thrust the new program at the company at him without even consulting him first. Sometimes Kyungsoo wished he could talk some sense into his father-in-law’s head, but he feared the repercussions of his actions. Even so, simply blaming the amount of work for the lack of anything remotely affectionate at home was a bit… Kyungsoo really hated this side of him to be honest. It was what scared him the most at first; that once he opened his heart to Jongin, all traces of self-control would be lost. Look at him now, just because Jongin didn’t hug him and didn’t leave a customary forehead kiss this morning, his heart felt heavy with doubts and what-ifs. It was ridiculous how Jongin had managed to slither his way into Kyungsoo’s heart and now he was here to _stay_.

It was no use dwelling on what-ifs and his negative thoughts though, so he made up his mind and decided to visit Jongin at his company. He hoped that his surprise visit would cheer the other up, if not a lot, a little at least. He really hated the fact that it was as if the both of them had changed souls; instead of him looking all depressed and sullen every time he arrived home, now it was Jongin. The change didn’t sit well with Kyungsoo at all. Kill him if you must but seeing Jongin without his signature smile felt as though there was something lacking in his life.

Squeezing his eyes closed as he dropped his forehead onto the steering wheel, he cursed at himself for being so obviously _whipped_.

_Damn you Kim Jongin_.

*

It wasn’t hard finding Jongin’s level; he was here before and he hoped that that secretary of his wouldn’t be there this time. It was wishful thinking, yeah, but nobody said he couldn’t be jealous. Try it all he might but every time he saw someone beautiful standing just a _little_ too close to Jongin, or making him smile, it was like there was an acidic bile rising up his throat and throwing up was one of the options. The other was repressing it down but he was sure the jealousy showed as plain as day on his face. He didn’t like it. He knew it was irrational, childish even, but Jongin was attractive (hell, his husband was fucking beautiful and he acknowledged that since the first time they met at the restaurant), and he hated the fact that if they weren’t arranged to be married, Jongin would have been much… happier with someone he actually loved with all his heart.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he focused on the numbers displayed in the elevator instead. There were five other people in there with him, with different destinations in mind, and Kyungsoo took note of each of the person’s professional attire. It wasn’t even his company, but for some reason, he felt proud of Jongin for having such professional-looking employees who abided the dress code.

When the elevator bell dinged at level 25, he made his way out among the four persons that were left. Weirdly, two of them bowed at him. He thought nothing of it because it might be that they recognized who he was, but it was still a little weird.

Now that he was here, his heart somehow felt lighter, and for some reason, he couldn’t stop the smile that was curling up his lips. He must have missed Jongin more than he thought then. Kyungsoo from one year ago would have gagged at present Kyungsoo, he realized, chuckling at himself.

He was listing down the restaurants they could have lunch at in his mind as he rounded the corner to Jongin’s room when he saw _Soojung_ hugging his fucking _husband_ outside of his room. Where everyone could see what they were doing. In that moment, nothing hurt him more than the smile adorning Jongin’s face, like he could melt in the embrace. The instance he could taste a coppery tang in his mouth, he realized he had bitten his lip so hard it bled.

Kyungsoo _swore_ he felt someone ripping his heart out when Jongin seemed to snuggle even closer, the tip of his nose digging into Soojung’s nape, and that was when he decided enough was enough. Letting out a sharp exhale, he turned around to leave the scene, barely noticing a female employee calling out his name as he made his way to the elevator. He wished he could do something, like ripping Jongin’s arms away from Soojung’s waist, or punching the wall next to the elevator because _goddamnit why is it so fucking slow!!!_

Right when the elevator doors opened, he felt fingers circling his wrist and he didn’t need a genius to know it was _him_. Kyungsoo couldn’t even say _his_ name, didn’t even want to, and he wished there was energy left inside his body to shake the hand off his wrist. He just felt… empty now, like his mind was a clean slate.

“Let me go,” he managed to croak out, aware of the eyes watching them like hawks, but he was stubborn and instead tugged him twice.

“Kyungsoo, please, let me explain.” He didn’t sound any better, and somehow Kyungsoo felt _infinitely_ better.

“I don’t want to. Just… Jo—,” he heaved a sigh, scrubbing a hand on his face tiredly. “Please, I just want to go home.”

Instead of letting go, the other tightened its grip on his wrist and slowly pull him away to the direction of his office room.

Soojung was nowhere in sight when they walked past her cubicle, and for that Kyungsoo thanked God, but the moment Jongin locked the door and turned the blinds so that they were totally shut away from the others’ eyes, dread began to fill his stomach. What if Jongin finally confessed that he was in love with Soojung this entire time? What if he—

“Kyungsoo, you know I _love_ you.”

That… he didn’t expect. It must have shown because the look on the other’s face was positively heartbreaking. It was like Jongin couldn’t believe Kyungsoo still doubted his feelings all this while. He motioned for Kyungsoo to sit down, and when he didn’t even budge from his position at the door, Jongin slowly stepped closer to him until he could hear the other’s breath near his ear. It hurt to even _look_ at Jongin now, so he didn’t, opting to stare holes into the carpeted floor. His ears were ringing with static noise, something that he wished would go away _soon_ because a headache was coming and Jongin _really_ wasn’t helping with the way his sharp cologne starting to invade his sense of smell. He was the one who gifted the other with the cologne but he was beginning to hate it now.

“Your lip’s bleeding,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo wished he was strong enough to push Jongin’s hand that was lifting his chin up away. A lone thumb traced his lower lip and the way Jongin sighed as he brushed the little drop of blood away sounded so remorseful it had Kyungsoo meeting his eyes.

“It’s nothing,” Kyungsoo said, whispered, eyebrows frowning when Jongin simply shook his head.

“I did this. I’m so sorry baby, _god_. I’m the worst husband in the world.” Kyungsoo said nothing when Jongin wrapped him in his arms, his own arms staying limp by his side. Different kind of thoughts were swirling in his mind, his eyes scrunched close, unconsciously hiding his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. All he wanted was for Jongin’s arms to stay wrapped around his waist, _not_ Soojung’s. _God, here comes the thoughts again_.

“Kyungsoo... _I’m sorry_. What you saw just now… that was—that was nothing. I was just having a hard time then Soojung was comforting me and it just—it meant _nothing_ , I _swear._ ”

If he let his mind wonder even more about the scene he had just seen a little while ago, he was sure his mind would explode, so he accepted what Jongin had to say about it. It still hurt, yes, but somehow, he _knew_ Jongin wouldn’t lie to him. He hoped he wasn’t anyway.

“You smell like her,” he grimaced, only now registering the soft vanilla smell belonging to Soojung. Obviously. He wanted to pull back from the hug, but Jongin wouldn’t let him, instead pressing his body even closer than before.

“Stay. I’ve missed you.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “Didn’t look like it just now…”

“ _Kyungsoo…_ ” Jongin whined, and that made him smile a little, despite his effort to repress it.

“You’re not… uhm,” he paused, frowning again as he willed himself to form the words. “You’re not _cheating_ on me, are you…?” The words were muffled as he dug his nose deeper into Jongin’s neck, but it would have to do because he wasn’t going to repeat it again.

“I’m not, I swear. Soojung is really just a friend to me, she’s been there since I started working here, so really, all feelings I have for her are just, you know, platonic.”

“Okay, okay, there’s no need to craft an essay.”

Jongin chuckled then, finally releasing him. Kyungsoo chanced a look at his husband, and he did look even more worn down than before. The eyebags under his eyes were puffier than they were this morning, and the tie around his neck was loosened already. Guilt started to stab at his stomach.

“You look terrible.” Kyungsoo bit on his lip, forgetting the small wound there as he winced at the sharp pain. Jongin was quick to act; eyebrows furrowing as he cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks and inspected the wound.

“Stop aggravating the wound, baby.” With the way Jongin was eyeing his lips, it looked like he wanted nothing more than to lick the tiny spot of blood away. It worried Kyungsoo a little that he wouldn’t mind Jongin doing that.

“Gosh, may I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo, wide-eyed and willing, nodded despite himself. Jongin didn’t waste any time swooping down and pressing their lips together, mindful of the wound on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. The arms that were limp by his side twitched, itching to grab ahold of something, and when Jongin began to lick the seams of his lips, his hands came up to clutch on the other’s waist. His eyes shut close when Jongin tilted his head to press an even deeper kiss, his tongue now licking the roof of his mouth and Kyungsoo let out a squeak when he heard a low groan from his husband.

This was much better than lunch, he thought briefly. Finding it hard to breathe now, Kyungsoo pulled his head back, his heart positively melting at Jongin’s kicked puppy look at the sudden distance between them.

“Air. I need air, idiot,” he grumbled, cheeks painted red he was sure if the warmth on his face was any indicator.

“One last peck, I promise,” Jongin whined, thick lips shiny with both of their saliva pouting.

Kyungsoo patted the other’s waist gently. “Just a peck, okay?”

Jongin nodded, and Kyungsoo indulged him by leaning over and pecking the other’s lips shortly.

“There.”

The pout didn’t completely disappear, but Jongin’s eyed turned softer so Kyungsoo thought he wasn’t entirely dissatisfied.

“Don’t go around hugging people that aren’t me anymore,” he started, letting go of his husband and walking over to the other’s desk, trying to avoid eye contact. It was embarrassing enough that he had to say that. He didn’t need Jongin’s eyes piercing into his soul as he did. “If you’re tired or just… I don’t know, frustrated with work, call me. If I can’t come over to hug you myself then… then, at least you can grumble and whine about work to me and I’ll, you know, listen. I’m a great listener.”

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him so he was taken aback by the arms wrapped around his waist. It would be a secret taken to his grave but he had always liked Jongin’s back hugs. There was just something about it that made him feel so loved and secured.

A smile hovered over his lips as Jongin snuggled into his neck, lips pecking the column of his neck cheekily. “Ahhh, I have the best husband in the world.”

“Make sure you remember that.”

“Do you want me to introduce you to Soojung?”

“Yah, do you want to die?”

It tickled when Jongin chuckled against his neck, muttering, “Too early? Definitely too early.”

Kyungsoo merely huffed and shook his body so that Jongin would let go, to no avail, obviously (not that he tried hard anyway).

“Kyungsoo ah, do you love me?” Jongin asked, his tone drowsy as if he was on the verge of sleeping. He must have been more tired than usual today then.

“Of course I do, _idiot_ ,” he sighed, the unspoken _I love you so much sometimes it worries me_ floating in the recess of his mind. He let Jongin drape all over his back even though his body was heavier than Kyungsoo’s. The things he did for love… and Jongin didn’t even notice it sometimes.

“Good,” the other whispered, “Cos I love you the most.”

Kyungsoo chuckled then, patting the arms around his waist softly.

*

It was horrible, the nightmare. It was so horrible that it shook Kyungsoo awake, lying wide-eyed and panting on the bed in the middle of the night. His eyes zeroed in on the clock across the bed on the wall and registered the 3:15 AM blaring in neon green at him.

Sighing, he turned to face a sleeping Jongin, and he allowed a small smile on his face as he traced the other’s features with his eyes.

He wished he could shake the nightmare away, but the remnants of it still lingered in the back of his mind, constantly reminding him of it. He knew it wasn’t real, that it didn’t happen, but still… He didn’t want to have to wake Jongin up, he didn’t need to be reassured the second time in one day. He trusted Jongin… he thought.

No, he was absolutely positive he trusted Jongin.

He drew himself closer to his husband’s still body, the only sound between them was Jongin’s exhales and inhales. His dark hair was covering his forehead and the eyebrows Kyungsoo (slightly) adored, so he slowly brushed it away, afraid that one wrong move would have the other awake. He didn’t want that; Jongin needed all the rest he could get.

He traced the arch of his husband’s eyebrows before trailing a finger across the slope of his nose. Jongin had a rather flat nose and somehow Kyungsoo found it endearing. It just… added more to his charms if it was possible. And his lips… God, Kyungsoo found it _absolutely_ infuriating back then when all Jongin did was smirk at him. He had never felt more frustrated in his life when Jongin often brought his face closer to his and fucking _smirked_ at him. Those lips were just _there_ , taunting Kyungsoo and if he could, he could have just grabbed his face and planted a kiss right there and then, but pride got in his way and the rest was history. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t actually fun trying to rile Jongin up. Often, he would get the short hand of the stick. It was just that he was better at repressing his feelings so that Jongin wouldn’t figure out his _actual_ feelings. He really was the definition of tsundere.

He wished it was easier letting himself go, like _really_ giving himself to Jongin and just enjoy the moments when Jongin would spoil him, but it was like there was something holding himself back from it. There were times when all he wanted was to simply snuggle into Jongin’s arms as they slept, but there was this automatic reaction within him that rose to pick a fight with his husband. It wasn’t even Jongin’s fault, but he always had to run his mouth and be fucking sarcastic all the time. Yeah, he noticed that lately he was better at curbing _that_ side of him to appear, but he thought that it would be nice if he could simply enjoy being with Jongin without having to fight it along the way. Truthfully, it was getting exhausting.

So deep in his thoughts he was that he failed to notice Jongin’s eyes staring at him in the dark, lips curving up in amusement. Only when the other slightly coughed that it had Kyungsoo jolting out of his thoughts.

“Jongin! You startled me, _shit_. Don’t do that!”

The other merely smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling (adorably). “What were you doing, huh? Taking advantage of me when I’m sleeping?” His voice was rough from sleep and Kyungsoo resisted the urge to massage his throat. _What a fucking weird thought_ , he grimaced.

“That’s not even funny, stop it.”

“Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly at the question. Did anything look out of place with him? He didn’t think he looked all that bad.

“It’s, what—almost 4 now? What are you doing up?” Jongin pressed on, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist as he yawned. Kyungsoo wondered if he would feel better if he told Jongin of his nightmare. It was embarrassing, but he did say he wanted to feel more comfortable with expressing affections around Jongin.

Sighing, he unconsciously pouted as he muttered, “I had a nightmare.”

Jongin looked surprised at the admission, like he didn’t think Kyungsoo would actually tell him, but he quickly covered it up by tugging Kyungsoo’s body closer to his. Jongin’s body exuded so much warmth that Kyungsoo found himself dragging even closer to the other’s figure. It was comfortable. Jongin placed an arm around his waist though, and soon after, Kyungsoo felt his forehead being kissed softly.

“Want to tell me what the nightmare’s all about?”

_Not really, because it’s you and Soojung and it’ll be really nice if I can bleach it out of my mind._

But he said okay instead, and though he didn’t exactly tell everything, the gist was there. That he dreamt of Jongin and Soojung and it was like he didn’t even exist in that world. He hated that it was as if he was _forced_ to watch Jongin be happy with someone that wasn’t him, someone that was so _fucking pretty_ and nice (he assumed) and just… everything hurt and he wished it would just disappear from his mind. He didn’t need a reminder of it, really.

“Kyungsoo… I—I just… hmph.”

“What?”

“Soojung is a really good friend. Nothing more. And to be honest, I wanted you guys to meet. She kinda reminds me of you actually—”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Calm down,” Jongin chuckled, hand smoothing the hair on the back of Kyungsoo’s head in a soothing motion. “I mean, she’s really sassy and likes to make fun of me. All she does in her free time is tease me about you; about how whipped I am for you, how you could do so much better than me. She’s really mean, oh my God, I just—”

“Okay stop already. I don’t need to hear all that.”

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, pinching the skin on Jongin’s stomach. “You sound like you’re in love with her or something.”

“Oh God _no_.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand on his stomach, choosing to intertwine their fingers together. “Didn’t you hear a single thing I said? The only thing she likes to do is tease me about you. Really. I feel like if you guys meet, you’ll be plotting my death or something.”

Kyungsoo watched the way their fingers were wrapped together, vaguely registering the rapid thumps of his heartbeat. It felt… nice. Like he belonged to Jongin and vice versa. The nightmare seemed like such a distant thing to him now. And meeting Soojung wouldn’t be such a bad experience, would it, if she was anything like Jongin described.

“You… really don’t have feelings for her right? Now that Taemin’s no longer disturbing us, it feels like Soojung’s taking over his place and I feel exhausted.”

“That mind of yours… it’s always just conjuring up all the negative things in the world. How do you even survive, baby?” Jongin’s leg came up to join his arm on Kyungsoo’s waist, and he let out a huff at the heavy addition.

He untangled his fingers from Jongin’s and sneaked both of his hands on the other’s cheeks, squeezing them together so Jongin’s mouth would protrude like a duck. It was hideous and it made him laugh. Jongin only rolled his eyes and squeeze his body, causing him to yelp in surprise.

“Don’t make me jealous anymore,” he warned with an air of finality.

“Yes Sir, I won’t.”

“Or I would squeeze this face of yours into a dough. I’m serious!”

Jongin nodded before leaning his head forward to peck a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. It was a terrible kiss, what with the duck lips and all, but Kyungsoo only felt happiness in his heart.

That night, they slept with their arms and legs wrapped around each other, and although at first Kyungsoo found it ridiculous, Jongin insisted they did it. Kyungsoo had a hard time resisting that pouty, sleepy face so he relented, allowing his small figure to be swallowed up by Jongin’s body.

It was the best sleep he’d ever had in all his life.


	24. bonus #6

“Do we _absolutely_ have to go?” Jongin tried again, sighing for the umpteenth time. He knew Kyungsoo was strong-headed, and what he wanted he would get, but Jongin thought he would be just a _little_ bit lenient during this beloved holiday time of his.

“Your parents are so excited to meet us. Don’t be a baby.” Kyungsoo replied, tone stern. Huh, so he was immune to Jongin’s whining now. That was… impressive to be honest. Just last week, Jongin tried to talk his way out of attending a house party of one of his staff, and he whined and begged and essentially throwing out his pride and ego out the window, and it worked. Kyungsoo literally dragged him back towards their bedroom and it just carved the single, biggest, creepiest smile on Jongin’s face. That was a night to remember.

“But you know what it will entail… Kyungsoo, come on. We can go there tomorrow for brunch. Yeah, brunch sounds good, doesn’t it?”

When Kyungsoo paused his packing to send Jongin the deadliest glare to have ever existed, it shut him up real good. Best to not poke a sleeping bear, as they said, and Jongin definitely didn’t want to end up being mauled by a pissed off Kyungsoo.

So he sent Kyungsoo a sheepish grin and pecked him on the cheek when he made his way to his _fuming_ husband to help him with the packing. Two days one night at his parents’ house… it didn’t sound so bad, did it? Jongin could bear that, despite the fact that the last time he actually spent a night at his parents’ place was 5 years ago or so.

At least he had Kyungsoo with him now, he rationale. Everything would be… just… fine…

*

“Ah, my babies! Gosh, I’ve missed you so much! Jongin, why is Kyungsoo looking so thin? Did you work late again and forget to feed him! I can’t have him looking underfed like this, Jongin, you know how worried I get.”

Jongin heaved a sigh under his breath, and when he caught his father’s amused face, he rolled his eyes. He let his mother fawn over his very well fed husband, thank you very much, and made his way to his father. The senior Kim patted him on his shoulder and said, “Good to have you home, son.”

“Me too.” Jongin said, and nowhere in that tone could sincerity be found.

*

Jongin was just about to unpack his luggage when he heard Kyungsoo entering the room and clicking the lock shut. When he turned around, he almost snorted a laugh at his husband’s red cheeks.

“You insisted on us staying here.” Jongin taunted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kyungsoo sighed as loudly as he could and thumped the back of his head against the door.

“Sometimes I forget just how passionate your mom could be.”

“It’s a good thing, though.” Jongin shrugged. “It means she really loves you. She didn’t approve of my past boyfriends before.”

He turned back to the few items sitting in his luggage and stored some of the clothing in the drawers. It did feel nice to be back in the room he grew up in. It seemed that his mother decided not to take down the various boy band posters hanging on the wall above his bed. He remembered her complaining about the posters all throughout his childhood though, and it made him smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Kyungsoo poked him on his forehead, making him blink. He didn’t even notice that Kyungsoo was standing right before him, smelling like the snow outside and fragments of the vanilla-scented perfume he loved to wear. It rose something inside of him that he smirked and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Really, Kim Jongin?” Kyungsoo stated, “Right now, right here while your parents are downstairs?”

Jongin simply smiled as he observed the redness on the tip of his husband’s nose, the rosiness of his cheeks turning deeper as he plucked imaginary lint off Jongin’s sweater. It was almost like Kyungsoo could read his thoughts just through his actions now.

“Why not? Maybe we should put on a show for them, hm?” He teased, running his lips along the curve of Kyungsoo’s neck, causing him to let out a small breathy moan.

“Don’t... be crazy… Yah, Jongin.”

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s fists on his chest, as if he was trying to push him away, so he did. He backed off a little and licked his lips, all the while staring at his embarrassed husband.

“You’re not up to it?” He whispered, letting Kyungsoo have a chance to say no.

If it was possible, Kyungsoo seemed to flush even deeper at that, and Jongin marveled at his ability to act like the devil incarnate at times, and a shy, blushing virgin on another. It was truly a sight to behold when he got all shy like this, and it was making Jongin feel even hotter.

“ _We have to be quiet_.” Kyungsoo said underneath his breath, and it was a struggle to even hear what he was saying despite their close proximity.

“What? Could you repeat that for me, please?”

A roll of eyes worthy of being on the Guinness World Records ensued before Kyungsoo repeated it louder this time.

“We have to be quiet, you idiot.” Ah, the endearing nickname. Truly music to Jongin’s ears. “Can _you_ be quiet?”

“Excuse me, do you want to battle it out?”

Kyungsoo smirked then, before moving closer and licking Jongin’s lips in an unprecedented move.  “Game on, baby.”

*

They ended up wrestling for dominance on Jongin’s tiny single bed, half-naked, and this was truly one of those times where Jongin despised his mother’s frugality. Their family was considered as one of the top wealthiest families in Korea and she still wouldn’t buy him a properly sized bed. This was all pushed to the back of his mind as Kyungsoo decided now would be the perfect time to arch his back and display his neck as he bit on his lip. Jongin would love for that image to be seared on his mind forever to be very honest.

It was hard to think of anything else when Kyungsoo lowered his eyelids like that and looked at him like he was the center of the universe, and Jongin’s ego escalated like hell at the thought.

“Did you bring the—”

“The lube and condoms, yes of course.”

“So you _were_ planning to fuck me silly in your parents’ home.”

Jongin’s reply was thrown out the window when Kyungsoo’s hand miraculously reached the inside of his pants, gripping him loosely through the material of his briefs. A guttural moan tore out of Jongin’s throat at Kyungsoo’s nail scraping his slit, and he could _feel_ his husband’s disapproved stare before he could even see it.

“I thought you could hold it in?” Kyungsoo chuckled, fist moving up and down Jongin’s cock casually like it was something he did on a daily basis. Well, it wasn’t wrong per se, but context you know.

“Wait till I’m in you and we’ll see who’s the loudest then, Mr. Kim.”

“Loud… like… this?” And Kyungsoo proceeded to tighten his fist around the base of his cock, causing him to support his upper body from falling down flat on Kyungsoo with his two arms outstretched by either side of the latter’s head.

He was proud for not yelling out loud and thus, failing into Kyungsoo’s nasty trap.

“ _Enough_ with the teasing. I need to prep you.”

“Mmm…” Kyungsoo acted coy, pulling his hand out of Jongin’s pant in lieu of unbuttoning the tight jeans. “What if I told you I have something… in me… right now?”

“ _Jesus, Kyungsoo_. Seriously?”

It confused the fuck out of Jongin when Kyungsoo turned to hide his face in the pillow, chuckles wracking his body.

“I’m just kidding. Gosh, you should see the look on your face.”

“That’s _not_ nice.”

“I wasn’t planning on being nice.”

“Less talk, more action. Bring your legs up.”

At Jongin’s serious command, Kyungsoo unbuttoned his jeans and rolled them down his legs, uncaring of where it would end up at, and brought his legs up to his chest obediently, a small smile playing on his lips. Kyungsoo could be good when he wanted to, Jongin knew, and he appreciated it. He caressed Kyungsoo’s inner thighs that were on display before bending down to retrieve the lube and condom in his luggage. He shot Kyungsoo a smile, and Kyungsoo’s lips curved up wider.

It took a while to warm up the lube on his fingers, and when he decided it would be comfortable enough for Kyungsoo, he slowly caressed the hole to prepare the other, before pressing one slicked finger inside. Kyungsoo’s answering stifled moan was rewarding enough, and Jongin wiggled his finger in deeper, feeling his neck heating up despite the cold weather.

“Good, baby?” Jongin asked, just to make sure. Kyungsoo stuttered out a ‘y-yeah’ and Jongin pressed in another one. It _had_ been a while; the last time they had fucked was probably two weeks ago. This Christmas break was very much deserving for _both_ of them.

“You’re squeezing me really tightly. Feels good hm?”

“Y—you know it does…”

“Hm, yeah.”

He could hear the distant sound of the maids fussing around, trying to fix anything out of place, and it made him feel even more daring. With two fingers now in up to the knuckles, Jongin leaned over to lick the area around his fingers, and over the ringing in his ears, he could hear Kyungsoo’s suppressed mewls. Jongin had always loved those sounds; the ones where Kyungsoo would make when the pleasure was too much for him but he would control his voice so it wouldn’t sound so _lewd_. But God did it sound heavenly to Jongin.

He thrusted his fingers in slowly, moving them around and stretching Kyungsoo out so the pain would be lessened later. He was tempted to thrust his tongue inside Kyungsoo too, but he could _feel_ his briefs tightening to the point of pain.

“Baby, can I fuck you?”

When he looked up to gauge his husband’s reaction, the sight was almost enough to make him combust. His dark hair was all mussed from tossing and turning his head, sweat plastering the bangs on his forehead, and his lips red and swollen from being bitten down on. Jongin could hardly bear it, so he quickly rid of his briefs, slicked himself up and rolled on the piece of rubber. He didn’t even care that Kyungsoo had the gall to taunt him with that teasing smile of his, as if he wasn’t affected by this whole thing at the same time.

When he guided himself home, they both let out a satisfied sigh, like they were both just waiting for it to happen. It was true anyway. Jongin opted not to thrust right away, choosing to bask in the sight and feel of Kyungsoo squeezing on his dick like his life depended on it. He must be sensitive then.

“Did you get bigger? Ate some pills when I wasn’t looking?” Kyungsoo smiled, sweeping Jongin’s bangs away so they could look at each other better. His hair _was_ getting a bit too long to be honest. He would’ve gotten a haircut if Kyungsoo wasn’t so keen with hair pulling during sex.

“Does it hurt?”

“No… no. Feels good. It’s been too long. Must have given you blue balls.”

Jongin let out a breathy chuckle as he started to move just a little, rotating his hips in circular motions just to keep the engine going. Kyungsoo’s breath hiccupped at that, and Jongin grinned in satisfaction. He made to pull out but Kyungsoo’s legs that were now wrapped around Jongin’s waist prevented him from moving back. He questioned Kyungsoo with a look, and the latter merely averted his eyes.

“Baby?”

“Ngh, stay for a while. Just… 5 seconds.”

“Okay.” The numbing sensation in his arms alerted Jongin of needing a new position, so he straightened up, jostling Kyungsoo in the process, causing him to moan out in surprise.

“Sorry, sorry. Just—my arms are cramping.” He explained, before pulling Kyungsoo on the waist so that his cheeks brush against the edge of the bed. Jongin stood up rather awkwardly, with a bend around his waist, but it didn’t matter. Nothing could deter his hard-on at this point. At least he could feel his arms again.

“You look handsome.” Kyungsoo said, as casual as a chat at work, as if there wasn’t anything in him right this moment.

“You’re handsome too. You feel _really_ good inside. Warm. Feels like staying in you forever.”

When Kyungsoo chuckled, the place where they were connected vibrated along, and it took everything in him not to just thrust his whole dick inside.

“Okay, you can move now.”

Jongin could feel his whole being sigh in relief at that. Slowly, he thrusted shallowly just to gain momentum. He had no intention to hurt Kyungsoo, and since it _had_ been a while, any rough motion might hurt his husband and that was the last thing on his mind. Despite challenging Jongin, Kyungsoo was now the one who was letting out all these soft moans from the back of his throat, and Jongin just wanted to coo softly at the sight of his hard dick pointing towards his stomach. Everything about Kyungsoo was soft; his skin, his stomach, his face, and damn if didn’t make Jongin even harder just looking at it.

This was still a competition though, and Jongin was as competitive as they got. Determined on making Kyungsoo moan out loudly, he began to pull out. He knew that Kyungsoo’s weakness came in the form of him rubbing his dick against his pretty hole, so he did just that.

The head was a tad too sensitive by now, probably because of how hard Jongin was, but he was sure he could last. Rubbing the tip of his dick against the small pucker of skin, he let out a mental victory shout at the look on Kyungsoo’s face. He wasn’t expecting that to happen, and Jongin almost let out his predatory grin as Kyungsoo hid his face in the pillow yet again to muffle his moans, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. It was truly a sight to see and Jongin was proud that he was the one who got to do this. He was the sole reason for that reaction.

Gently, he guided himself in again, and he could _feel_ his body shaking in uncontrollable pleasure at the squeeze Kyungsoo did around his cock. _That must have felt really good to him then_ , he thought.

“Baby, I—I can’t hear you. Moan for me, please.” Jongin tried persuading, his hips thrusting forward at a gentle pace. Kyungsoo really did feel so good, so warm, and so tight, and Jongin wasn’t sure how long he could hold it in anymore.

“Don’t even—you th—think you’re so sl—slick, huh.”

“Doesn’t it feel… good… when I… do… this.” With every harsh thrust, it punched out a soft moan after another from Kyungsoo, and that was good enough for him.

“God, I can’t. I need to _come_.” Jongin grunted, falling down on his arms yet again as his hips move at an almost inhuman pace. He could feel Kyungsoo’s breath against his ear in this position, and he nuzzled Kyungsoo’s neck as he peppered kisses along the other’s jaw. “ _God you feel so good, baby._ ”

“Really… tell me more…” He knew Kyungsoo was going for the unaffected act, but the hiccups that came up after that proved otherwise. “Touch me, you prick.”

Jongin huffed out a laugh at that, trailing a hand down between their sweaty bodies, and fisted Kyungsoo’s cock. The result was instantaneous—Jongin was sure then that the resulting ‘ _ah!_ ’ could be heard through the door.

“Am I still a prick?” Jongin asked, licking the seams of Kyungsoo’s lips before slipping his tongue in, the hand on Kyungsoo’s dick not relenting any pressure at all. It was a feat to thrust both his hips and hands, but Jongin was nothing but a hard-worker. Kyungsoo had his eyes shut closed when he grasped Jongin’s fist on his cock to make him stop and splurted all over his stomach and up to his neck. Jongin almost, _almost_ , moaned out loud at that, but he managed a growl before humping Kyungsoo roughly. He thought he would come in at least 10 to 15 seconds but the moment he felt Kyungsoo’s fingers touching the skin where they were intimately connected, it felt like a dam was about to burst as he pressed himself in deep inside his husband. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight of a smug looking Kyungsoo. What he was smug for was a mystery.

“I made you come like a schoolboy.”

“You came first, so…”

“I know. You looked hot though, I hate to admit.” Kyungsoo bit on his swollen lip, and Jongin _loved_ the look he had whenever Jongin moved to pull out. He couldn’t get enough of Kyungsoo, unfortunately.

“Wow… That is _a lot_ of come…” Kyungsoo marveled as Jongin slowly pulled off the condom and tied it.

“Mom’s gonna go batshit crazy if she saw that in the bin. Unfortunately, I don’t care.”

When Jongin returned to the bed with a wet cloth, Kyungsoo was already sitting up and pouting, which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, wiping the gunk off from Kyungsoo’s stomach and chest.

“You didn’t kiss me. The whole time we did that.”

“I tongued you.”

“Yeah, which was nasty by the way. You were licking my asshole before!”

“You tasted good all the time.”

“Ugh.”

“So I won.” Jongin stated while walking off towards the bathroom to dump the cloth near the sink.

“It wasn’t a competition, Jesus.” Kyungsoo complained, flopping back on the bed.

“You said ‘ _game on_ ’. I’m only following your rules.”

“So what? You want a prize? I don’t have anything for you.”

“Mean. Really mean. But I’ve already gotten my prize.”

“What do you—”

He silenced Kyungsoo with a kiss, and in true Kyungsoo fashion, he resisted at first, acting like he hated it, but when Jongin tilted his head and pressed deeper into the kiss, nipping on his lips and hands cupping his jaw, he could feel Kyungsoo melting in his arms. His lips felt hot to the touch, and Jongin craved it even more, chasing the taste and heat as his tongue probed inside, licking the roof of his mouth. Muffled giggles filled his mouth and it made him smile into the kiss.

Jongin pulled away first, wiping the traces of saliva off the edges of Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo.”

“Christmas’s tomorrow, Jonginnie.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes. Yes it does.” Kyungsoo smiles before poking him on the cheek.

Post-coital glow has never felt this good before, and Jongin half-attributed it to the nostalgia of being in his childhood bedroom.

Little Jongin wouldn’t even have dreamed of having the chance to screw his future husband in this very room. Life truly worked in miraculous ways.

*

Jongin had expected things to be at least a little awkward when they came down, but nothing was out of place. There was, however, something dreadful in his mother’s hand, and that was a pair of the annual ugly Christmas sweaters. Jongin would be sprinting off to his room if not for Kyungsoo’s stern hand on his back.

“Oh, there you are. You took quite some time to freshen up.” His mom said, eyes still on the sweaters, turning it around to see if the sizes would fit them both.

“Yeah, Jongin had a stomach ache just now. He’s fine now, though.”

Jongin gave him the stink eye for that. Kyungsoo’s face remained stoic.

“Okay, that’s a relief then. Come here and try these sweaters I bought you.”

“Mom, is that really necessary. I mean… it’s not like—”

The sharp look in his mother’s eyes commanded silence, so that was what he did. He faked a smile at her and dragged his feet to where she was standing. His father simply rubbed his shoulder but he couldn’t even muster a thankful nod at that.

“Stand up straight, Kim Jongin! You’re almost 30 now. Don’t be a child.”

Jongin signaled an amused Kyungsoo for help, but his _dear_ husband only raised an eyebrow and blew a kiss.

“Merry _fucking_ Christmas.”

“Kim Jongin, watch your mouth!”


End file.
